


Getting ahead of yourself,  coda 6.22

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my take to the aftermath of epi 6.22 SPOILERS ... Sorry folks I couldn't let a good thing go that easily. Had to at least give a nod in Sam's direction for the problems he had to face with the new cohesiveness. Plus had to play with their heads a bit. Please read and review. Pretty Please!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

AUTHORS NOTE: Serious spoiler warnings for episode 22 of season 6, if you’ve not seen it you won’t recognize what’s going on. If you have I hope this is a suitable coda. For possible outcomes to an otherwise massively clusterfucked situation.

:

:

:

:

_____

 

“You’ve been like family to us.”

:

:

:

“I’m family to no one.” Castiel said his face set.

:

:

:

“I require you to bow down before me and profess your love, otherwise I will destroy you.” Castiel said soberly.

 

Dean, Sam, and Bobby traded looks of purest misery. Sam’s face twitched as memories of hell kept flashing through his brain even as his three selves settle into place. 

 

“For what you’ve done to me Castiel, I could kill you if it were possible or at least make you suffer.” Sam said evenly.

 

“I’m sure you would.” Castiel turned and looked at Sam then reached out his hand to touch Sam. 

 

“Keep your fucking claws to yourself. You’ve become just another megalomaniac who will soon enough have the stilts knocked out from under you.” Sam turned and staggered towards Dean realizing the futility of their situation. Sam fell into Dean’s arms, his weight dragging Dean down to his knees , Bobby came over and knelt with them in a tight huddle. They were ready to be destroyed, exploded just like he did Rafael. But suddenly there was another light in the room, blindingly white and when it was gone there rested on the railing of the stairs a single white dove and standing next to the dove dressed comfortably enough in simple white trousers that hung loose and a white pullover top, stood what looked to be an Israeli. His hair was long, past his shoulders and his beard full and flush. He was well groomed and looked on the scene with some amusement.

 

“What, you can’t be here!” Castiel said shocked.

 

“You have just declared yourself the “new God”, I don’t recall getting a resignation notice from my Father. And just for the record for you to be the “new God” you have to be in concert with the Son and the Holy Spirit, which you are not. You are but a trumped up angel.” The newcomer insisted. 

 

“NO!” Castiel roared and vanished.

 

The newcomer turned to the trio huddled on the floor. “Now you three are curious, you attempted to stop this travesty.” He padded over his feet encased in soft leather sandals. He bent down to look at Sam. He reached out and ran his fingers through the long sweat matted locks of hair. He then smiled. “You will be fine in time. You just need to give your mind time to settle down. Your soul has been wracked and what else in my Father’s name I cannot say. I can say this you will heal in time. The body I can touch and heal, your soul will take my Father’s touch.”

 

Dean looked at the Israeli a moment then stammered, “J-jesus Christ!” 

 

The laugh was lyrical, “Is that a swear or are you asked if that is my name?” He smiled and touched Dean’s face. “You are right Dean, I am he whom you named.” He laughed again, “Quite a bit different from all those anglo pictures your artists have me portrayed as aren’t I?” 

 

“You could say that.” Dean gasped. Then gasped again as the gashes were immediately healed. 

 

“The writers once penned my words in the Aramaic of my land of birth, but the English serves as well. Let not your heart be troubled. You believed in the Father believe also in me.” He bent forward and kissed Dean’s forehead gently. Then he reached out and touched Bobby, the broken ribs and abused bones were immediately mended. Then the Son still smiling stood. 

 

“What of Castiel?” Dean asked.

 

“He has no designs on mankind, and he will not be permitted to work his will against you. For now I’ll let him experiment with this new power, as you say unless he released those souls soon they will scramble his brain.” 

 

“You’re not going to try to reign him in?” Bobby asked astounded.

 

“Why should I? Look my friends, he is sampling what it’s like to take on the job my Father has done for billions of years. He will soon tire of his new toy and will some come to see the burden creation can become.” 

 

“But the apocalypse, the end times?” Sam said weakly.

 

“No one but my Father can set that into motion. Oh Lucifer and Michael will have to fight, which they are doing a fine job of in the cage. Sadly I must tell you the soul of your brother Adam is not in the cage any more. My father took it into his keeping before he vanished.”

 

Dean sat back and looked around a moment at the wasted tiled room. “So where did he vanish too?” 

 

Jesus looked momentarily amused. “He is taking a well deserved vacation.”

 

“In the middle of all this?” Bobby said stunned.

 

“It’s not the end of the world, not by a long shot. Rest my brothers. You have a long journey ahead of you. Oh and by the way, Dean I went ahead and set your automobile to rights, you have to have a way out of here to be sure.” 

 

Then in the same instant they were alone in the charnel house. Bobby walked over and took the jar of blood that was part of someone he loved quite dearly, he wrapped the jar in some blankets he found nearby. Then they stood and like thieves in the night were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back up the incline to the road and found the Impala sitting there right side up but with all the windows blown out. Dean got in and experimentally started the engine then getting Bobby and Sam loaded up they slowly made their way back to the salvage yard. It wasn’t a long trip but it seemed long as Dean was attempting to drive without a windshield. Sam lay curled up on backseat his body no longer in pain from the conversions, but with both a sense of purpose and a sense of loss. 

 

They reached a crossroads that lead to the salvage yard and Dean toyed with an idea then dismissed it for the time being. Bobby looked sideways at Dean and growled.

 

“Don’t even think of it. We got enough problems without thinking about crossroad demons.” Bobby said as Dean pulled to the left road and started the final leg to the salvage yard. 

 

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “Just figured with Crowley suddenly out of the picture as an antagonist…”

 

“How do you figger that? Just because he popped out when Cas declared himself God?”

 

“We gotta try something.” Dean muttered. 

 

They both heard Sam groaning in the back seat. Dean furrowed his brow deep in concern. He risked slowing down to take a look at Sam then he pulled over on the shoulder of the road and turned around.

 

“Sam…Sammy you still with us?” He asked deeply concerned.

 

“Yeah, just working to get this all pulled together. I mean there’s a lot of stuff out there that is screwing with my mind right now.”

 

Dean nodded and started moving the car again. His concern was mirrored in Bobby’s face for the moment 

 

“We’ll find someone who can help…” Bobby promised in what he felt was a lame voice. He frankly has absolutely no idea how he, Dean or Sam were going to work this one out. As soon as they got back to the yard Bobby started without any sleep. He drove first to the local Wal-mart and bought a case of white spray paint. Then coming back home proceeded to enscribe the Enochian symbology of every window on the house, on the door, and finally in the disused fireplaces. 

 

Sam went upstairs and immediately went to bed, wanting to sleep, wanting to conquer and at the same moment wanting to forget certain aspects of his life. Dean was almost on his heels going up the stairs and in their bedroom Sam sat down on a bed hanging his head in misery. Then he stiffened and froze as a flickering vision from his time in the cage with Lucifer and Michael came forward. In this one though instead of him burning in the fires, he watched as Adam/Michael and Lucifer exchanged blows and physically fought, though flames were surrounding and penetrating them. 

 

Dean was immediately by his side and holding him carefully. It took a few moments but the vision passed and he slowly looked up at his brother. 

 

“This is such a fucking mess.” 

 

Dean nodded and pulled Sam into him, Sam submitting to the embrace. Finally Sam sighed gave Dean a final squeeze then stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Dean did the same crawling into is bed. It didn’t take but a few moments for Sam to fall into an exhausted slumber. Dean just lay there like a dead thing, the events playing and replaying in his mind. The misery of it all catching up to him and for once he unashamedly shed tears of grief over the loss of a person he considered a friend and family. A strong part of him grieved for this loss at the same time another part seemed to hug his soul and say that they would get Castiel back somehow. Sam had come back to him, now they just had to work on Castiel, poor, mad Castiel.

 

It was a few minutes time that Dean was crying that he heard Sam groaning in the grips of a nightmare. Dean could even begin to imagine what was going through his mind but from his time in hell he had a pretty good idea. He slipped out of his bed and stretched out on Sam’s bed, he rolled against Sam’s back and threw and arm over. He gripped Sam securely until he felt his brother start to relax and go back to a quiet slumber. He toyed with the idea of climbing back into his bed and decided this felt too damn comfortable right now. His tears for Castiel were still coming but now in the Titanic flow that they were threatening earlier. He soon fell into a quiet slumber himself.

 

At some point in the night Sam sleepily rolled with Dean’s arm following his roll naturally until at last he was facing Dean, something which surprised and secretly made his glad. It was just like when they were kids and they had to share a bed, this time he succumbed to feeling Dean’s hand absently rubbing his back. 

 

Dean cracked sleepy eyes open and looked at Sam who was looking at him. Dean grinned a little, “You were having some serious bad dreams.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam began, “you know you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Shut it sasquatch and let me play big brother for a while longer.” Dean said roughly. 

 

That was when he noticed the tear tracks. “Hey you gonna be okay?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“I’m working on it.” Dean said weakly.

 

Sam absently ran his free hand along Dean’s ribs for a moment and felt him stiffen. “Dude, shitcan the attitude and the homophobia for a little while and let’s be kids again.”

 

“I’m not homophobic.” Dean said sleepily.

 

“No you just don’t like being touched by a guy.” Sam went on.

 

“I’m not that bad.” Dean exhaled. “I don’t mind being touched by you.”

 

Sam’s heart leapt almost hopeful but part of him still afraid.

 

Sam grinned and pulled Dean a little closer feeling him relax into the embrace. Soon they were both back asleep knowing that somehow they would make all this work out all right.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came slowly for the boys, Dean and Sam were curled up practically nose to nose. What woke them was not the fact that it was morning, or that they’d got a good six hours of sleep in, but that their morning wood was riding against each other. They were both lust blown and still more than half asleep as they gave into their individual dreams. It was when they came at almost precisely the same moment that woke them up.

 

They both had languid expressions for a moment after they woke then suddenly they were both pushing against the other. 

 

“Did I just??” Dean said his brow furrowed. “Oh yeah I did!”

 

“So did I!!” Sam said. “Oh dude I’m so sorry about that.”

 

“Me too man, that was like a steamy dream and there was someone else close by and oh shit it’s fifteen all over again!” Dean said freaking out slightly. 

 

“Calm down, Dean, what’s done is done, it doesn’t make us queer for one another.” Sam said almost disappointedly for some reason. 

 

“Yeah, your right, doesn’t make us queer! Just happened, that’s all.” Dean panted and gasped as he barked out each phrase. 

 

“Easy Dean you’re going to hyperventilate.” Sam tried to calm him.

 

“Too late, I’m already there.” He said gasping. 

 

Sam did the first thing to come to mind and kissed his brother open mouthed. It took Dean a few moments to calm down but then he realized he was in a lip lock with his brother.

 

“Why did you just do that?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Your were hyperventilating and we didn’t have a bag handy for you to breathe into so I improvised.” Sam said resourcefully. “Besides it wasn’t like we were really kissing.”

 

“Your lips were over my lips. That’s kissing.” Dean said stubbornly.

 

“No a kiss is much more than what we just did and you damn well know it.” Sam barked.

 

“How is it you’re so comfortable with this?” Dean asked disturbed.

 

Sam shrugged, “Two years of college, one and a half of the years in a dorm. Sometimes when you’re drunk things happen.”

“I’ve been drunk a thousand times and I’ve yet to kiss a guy….that I can remember.” Dean said thinking.

 

“You boys about got your personal problem worked out here.” A melodious voice asked from the foot of the bed. They both started with the additional person in the room. “You fretting over piddlin’ stuff when there’s a hell of a lot worse to consider.” Joshua said as he came around and sat on the foot of the bed. 

 

“We…that is what we…uh you…” Dean tried and stumbled thoroughly.

 

“What you boys do is your business. You’ve read the bible, Jesus didn’t preach hatred but love. Even in physical matters he was practical. He said that he’d not come to do away with the law but to fulfill it, when he came then the old Jewish laws were to be considered fulfilled and to be less restrictive. Besides, that law about who lies with who was written by man, in man’s ignorance.” Joshua took a deep breath, “Enough Sunday school lessons it time we faced some hard fact. God is not answering the phone and an angel is presumptuous enough to lay claim to being the “NEW God”. I can tell you right now Himself won’t be too happy about that when it catches his ear so be ready for a rumble.”

 

“What exactly can we do to help stop this?” Dean asked.

 

“You boys already tried, you did the best you could with cold reason, now we gotta face facts. It’s just like Balthazar said. Castiel is now a nuclear reactor and he could go Chernobyl at any time. That’s the scary part. If he does it in heaven at least the destruction will be contained. What we gotta do is get him to let go of those souls.” Joshua told them. “You boys get yourselves ready for the day we got some serious talking to do.”

 

Sam and Dean wasted no time showering and dressing. Then they went downstairs to find Joshua and Bobby having a tenuous conversation, tenuous because Bobby’s feelings were still raw where his former lover Eleanor was concerned. She’d been bled of over a quart of blood then left to die by Crowley, Castiel, hell Bobby wasn’t sure he was just sure that he didn’t feel too trusting of anyone with wings right now.

 

Dean walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee taking his black and giving the other to Sam to prepare the way he liked. Dean turned back to the table and leaned on it carefully before sitting down. 

 

Bobby looked over at him. “Mornin’, bout time you and long legs there got moving.” He good naturedly griped.

 

“Well I see you’ve met Joshua.” Dean said as Sam came over to the table.

 

“He’s actually one of the good guys.” Sam said taking a sip of his creamed coffee. 

 

“That what I’m coming to feel like, but after what Castiel did…” Bobby said bitterly

 

“We’re investigating that now, if we can prove that Castiel had a hand in that he’ll be brought to account for it.” Joshua said quietly.

 

“Just how do you plan to do that, he’s got a whole bunch of new power now.” Dean said.

 

“You’re forgetting the Son, Jesus, he’s still in Heaven and He’s watching Castiel very closely. Castiel won’t mess with him, that much is for sure and certain.” Joshua said with a half grin. 

 

“And I intend on letting have my job for a little while, just so that he can see it’s not fun and games.” A new voice entered the conversation. Bobby looked up as did Sam, Dean whipped around in his chair and saw that it was Chuck Shurley, the novelist and obviously someone much, much more important. Joshua stood and looked at him favourably and bowed his head. 

 

“Father! We’ve been looking for you.” Joshua said.

 

“You mean you’re God!?” Dean scrambled as he turned and stood in his place. 

 

“Yep, that’s me.” Shurley said with a smile, “Not quite what you were expecting I’m sure, but you couldn’t behold me in my true form.”

 

“That’s okay!” Dean stammered.

 

Then Sam rose, “You had to know what Crowley and Castiel were doing. Why did you let it happen?” 

 

Shurley’s smile turned sad as he looked at Sam. “My attention was directed at other matters at the time, I had to weigh the lives of several thousand Afghani’s against the machinations of two creatures who in the long run were merely setting themselves up for destruction. I’ll let Crowley play at being the King of Hell he is ultimately harmless. Castiel however, will be allowed just so much rope and then he will be pulled in.”

 

“You gonna allow him to run free with this power?” Bobby asked incredulously.

 

“He’ll soon see, like I said, that being God isn’t all fun and games. Plus he will feel the weight of his error and come searching for me through you. Be prepared for this. When he comes to you he will be nearly mad not with the power but from the expenditures of strength that it takes to control everything.”

 

“But my Lord.” Sam started.

 

“Sam, don’t worry, I’m not going to let him harm my dominion nor my children here on earth.” Then with a clap of light he was gone again.

 

They all sat down very slowly to the table. Joshua was the first to speak. 

 

“Castiel is up to his armpits in manure and he keep’s shoveling it on.” Joshua said sorrowfully. Then suddenly there was another clap and Shurley had returned with three angels in tow. 

 

“We’re going to some wastelands to have a chat, but Balthazar, Rafael, and Gabriel have a great dealt to atone for.” Another clap and they all were gone. 

 

“But they’re all dead, aren’t they?” Sam asked.

 

Joshua smiled roguishly for a moment, “They are only as dead as God wishes them to be. He has designs for them but first he’s going to levy some personal chastisement for their actions in this.”

“Wish he could do that for Eleanor.” Bobby said morosely. 

 

Joshua shook his head and looked Bobby sorrowfully, “I’m sorry for, truly I am, she is a creature of purgatory, and one that God may be reticent at bringing back. I’ll try to talk to him about that.”

 

“Thanks.” Bobby said.

 

“So gentlemen, we have a great deal of work to do and soon. Be prepared on being called. Do nothing until you hear from me.” Joshua said vanishing.

 

Bobby looked across the table at Dean and Sam, “So we don’t do anything.” 

 

“Well I don’t know about you two but I’ve got some engine work to do on my baby while we’re waiting.”

 

“You need any help?” 

 

“From your nimble fingers…you could fuck up a wet dream.”For some reason both Sam and Dean found reasons to be elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that afternoon that Sam went out into the yard looking for Dean, he and Bobby had done some research in to purgatory and the conditions of souls that would be there. They were both uncomfortable with their findings.

 

Sam finally came up on Dean with his head under the hood of the Impala, little boxes for spark plugs scattered around his feet, a few tools laying on the cover to the air breather. Sam was uncomfortable with something else and it was something needing confronting.

 

“Dean.” He said sorta quietly as his brother seemed engrossed in his work. Dean was surprised as well as he came up and whacked the back of his head on the raised hood. 

 

“Dammit, can’t you give a guy fair warning when you’re around?” Dean griped rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Dean we need…” He started when Dean cut him off quickly.

“No we don’t, everything’s cool, let it just stay that way.” Dean said flushing.

“It’s not like it was the first time something like that’s happened.”Sam said smirking.

“It’ll damn well be the last time.” Sam heard Dean mutter.

“no it won’t” Sam muttered back.

 

“How can you be so sure about that?” Dean argued looking out from under the hood at him.

Sam took a step closer to the car causing Dean to take on a hunted look. “Damn,” Sam swore, “You’re acting like I’m poison or something.”

 

“We can’t be like that.” Dean insisted.

“Can’t be like what!?” Sam persisted. “Fooling around from time to time. You think that’s the worst thing in the world that could happen.”

 

“I can’t understand how you’re, wait a minute you got college experience. I keep forgetting.” Dean said grandly.

“And I’m willing to lay a $100 bill down in your hand if you can honestly say you’ve never done it or considered it.” Sam said stepping up to the front of the car. Dean started to extend his hand and then thoughts cross his mind and he pulled it back. “Okay,” Sam restarted, “You’ve either considered it or done it and was it all that bad?”

 

“Sam that was with a dude I met in a bar once a long time ago, he gave me a blowjob in the back alley, I returned the favor and that was it.” Dean admitted his face flaming red with the memory. 

“Did it scar you for life?” Sam asked mildly.

“No of course not, then again it was just a dude not my kid brother.” Dean argued.

 

“What difference does that make? I mean if you want it you got it.” Sam said spreading his hands. 

“We’re brothers, I think that definitely qualifies as a sin.” Dean said, “I’ve been doing a pretty good job of keeping my nose clean, I want to continue that. The last thing I want is to damn either one of us to hell.”

 

“Are you boys arguing again? You’re worse than Cain and Able and they were pretty bad.” Balthazar said entering the fray.

 

“Glad you’re back, sorry you got offed for helping us, but what do you want?” Dean said firmly.

 

“First of all I’m here to tell you that you’re not out from under Castiel’s radar yet, he’s got a tremendous job on his hand right not just bringing the regular cadre in line. Secondly, you boys are bickering over a point of man-made law.”

 

“You cannot stand there and say that God is cool with incest!” Dean blatted.

“Dean, Dean, you’re getting your panties in a wad over piddling issues. You really need to relax or learn to do so. God’s law is love him with all your heart, soul and mind and love your neighbour as yourself. Jesus himself said that. He also never preached against it. It was the apostles that later came out with bits and bobs about it and they were doing it from their Judeo-Christian viewpoints.” Balthazar told them. “God is more concerned with a great deal of larger matter than whether you decided to shag or snog your brother.”

 

“Oh MAN!” Dean said throwing a rag he’d been wiping his hands with down. “You just don’t get it do you?”

 

“I get that your shittin’ kittens over basically if you love your brother or not. You’re getting all tore up because of notions probably imbedded in you by your da. Besides,” Balthazar said looking at Sam a moment. “He’s a bit of a looker, you might find you like the candy once you’ve sampled the dish.”

 

“Oh this is so fucked!” Dean said starting to turn only to find Balthazar in his path. 

 

“No laddie what is fucked is that we have a rogue angel on the look with a gazillion megawatts of power. God’s letting him do a few things right now to see if he is even quality material to consider keeping. Now you’re all in a wad over this, when you should be concentrating on that. Dean…” Balthazar said looking at him, “and I don’t believe I’m saying this to you, but you get your knickers in a twist too damn easily.” Then he was gone. 

“Dean.” Sam started quietly. 

“No Sam, I don’t want to talk about it.” Before Dean could guess what was going on Sam was standing in from of him.

 

“You might not, but I want to, and I sure as hell can’t talk this over with Bobby. Or do you want him to know that baby brother’s got a thing for older brother.”

 

“Oh hell no!” Dean said standing his ground. “Sammy, I’m supposed to be the one to protect you from twisted shit, not contribute to the load.”

“You’re running in your mind and you are running from dad aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“What are you on about now?” Dean said leaning against the Impala trying for a cool relaxed move.

 

“Dad was the one who pounded it into your head that when you’re on the job you love em and leave em. No attachments.” Sam said stoutly.

“Dad pounded a lot of things into my head, the topmost is that I’m supposed to take care of you.” Dean said desperately.

 

“You’re doing a bang up job of that aren’t you?” Sam bellowed

Dean stood there looking confused for a moment. “I thought I was doing a pretty good job.”

“You’re running away, treating me now as if I were poison, well here’s your dose.” Sam said and he reached up grabbing the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him into a rough kiss, and remained like that for a moment the finally pulled back and stared at Dean, his eyes betraying his hurt and he turned and walked off leaving Dean to stand there and ponder the situation.

 

Sam walked into the house and walked over to the couch where he picked up his laptop and started doing some searching. Bobby looked up from his desk in the study where he was going over some material. He lifted an empty glass and poured some of the Wild Turkey into it.

 

“You need a drink?” Bobby asked concerned.

“Wouldn’t hurt matters.” Sam said putting his laptop on the coffee table and walking to the study where he found Bobby pouring over some old texts of his, well all of them were old, the newest thing in his collection was some mystery novels he’d come to like. 

“Heard y’all arguing down there. Don’t know what it’s about, but do you think for once you two could get along. We’ve got a hard row to hoe.” He said looking at the book, then taking a sip from his glass.

 

“It’s okay Bobby there’s just some things that I’m coming to realize that we are never going to see eye to eye on, so I accept that and move on.” Sam said.

Bobby looked at him over the edge of his glass and then set it down pouring himself another measure. “That’s bullshit and damn well know it. Whatever this is that you two are arguing about is eating you up from the inside out. You’re like your mama that way, she always kept things bottled up and stewed over them. Then she and John would have knock down, drag out, dish throwing fights. Don’t go there boy.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. So what’cha found?” He asked. 

“Not much, just that Lucifer was thrown down because of his pride and conceit, now Castiel is walking that same road and if he’s not careful he’s going to get to join Lucifer in that cage.” He shrugged. “Course he’s just got a taste of some serious power and he’s got vengeance on his brain against Rafael’s troops. Evidently we are beneath his notice right now.” 

 

“Funny,” Sam said laughing humourlessly, “I always thought of Cas as a friend, he was someone who I could depend on like you to kick my ass when I was screwing up, and to help me up when I was down. Now…I don’t know what to make of him.”

 

“Yeah he surprised the lot of us.” Bobby agreed. Bobby finally stood and stretched, “Look I need to run into town for a couple of hours, there some parts I need to pickup, a wreck I want to go look about, and some folk I need to visit. See if you can’t get some common ground with Dean while I’m gone.” He said drinking down the rest of his whiskey and heading for the door. 

 

“Be careful.” Sam called then turned his attention to the books on the desk, a copy of what looked like the Bible, Dante’s inferno, some truly obscure texts. The he heard the back door open and shut. It was a moment when he felt eyes on him. He looked up from the desk. 

 

“Found anything?” Dean asked seemingly oblivious.

“Still looking.” Sam said his face stricken by the lack of warmth that used to be between them. 

“Going to take a shower, I reek.” Dean said and turned starting for the stairs. “We’re gonna talk about this!” He called. Sam furious now stalked out of the study and up the stair until he was at the bedroom door watching Dean strip out of his filthy clothing. 

 

“What’s there to talk about, it’s obvious how you feel. We just go on like we have been. Forget it happened.” Sam said challengely.

Dean was down to his boxers and he walked towards the bathroom looking over his shoulder, “I can’t forget it, damn you.” 

 

“What! Why damn me, you’re as much to blame.” Sam said charging to the bathroom only to have the door shut in his face. “Goddamn you’re as twitchy as a tight assed bitch.” Sam walked over to the other bed and sprawled for a moment staring up at the ceiling. 

“Like you got room to talk!” Dean said from inside the bathroom. 

Sam just kept his mouth shut, afraid of what might come out, he could feel that familiar pricking sensation around his eyes, and he angrily dashed at the accumulating tears. 

 

“And another thing…” Dean opened the door to say something right in the middle of him wiping at his eyes. Now Sam was fighting it hard he just lay there for a moment.

“Shut up Dean…I obviously fucked up and thought you cared…so just shut the fuck up and take your goddamned shower.” Sam said not moving, he voice even, strained, and pained. 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped slightly and he started to ease the door shut when he changed his mind, still in his boxers he walked over to his bed and sat down. “Look Sammy, I’m sorry, this morning then out there in the garage, all that with Balthazar, I got a lot on my mind.”

 

Sam looked away for a moment angry at the tears that would not stop right now and not understanding completely where they were coming from. “It’s okay Dean.” 

“No it’s not…not if you feel the way you do and then the way you kissed me down in the garage.”

 

“Another FUBAR situation created by yours truly, just ignore it.” Sam said wishing Dean would just go ahead and get his shower already.

“I don’t know what it is,” Dean started, “this is new territory for me. I don’t know what to do or how to act. Much less what to say.” 

“I think you’ve said enough already, come on drop it, we’ll just go on like nothing happened.” Sam said straining to get his emotions back under control then realizing what that sensation was and laughed at himself, a bitter dry laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Dean said curious.

 

“Just thinking how you always bitch about girly moments, and how you end up usually the one starting them. Now this is one that is patently mine.” Sam said then shook his head waving Dean on, “I’ll be fine, I’ll deal with it. Dean got up from his bed to sit over on Sam’s where at least they could talk face to face.

 

“You’re confusing me little bro, what’s going on in that scruffy head of yours?” Dean said reached out and pulling the scattered strands of hair from Sam’s eyes.

 

“You’ve done the one thing to me that I never thought another man could ever do.” Sam sat up from his place on the bed. He looked Dean straight in the eyes. “You’ve made me fall in love and broke my heart all in one day.” Sam laughed bitterly, “that’s gotta be a record. Take your shower.” Sam said brushing at the betraying emotion on his face as he stood and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: ok now we're starting to get to the naughty bits. :^)

_____________________________________________________  


* * *

Sam was out wandering the salvage yard looking at some of the old junkers that Bobby had brought in and smiled at the thought that someone might actually come along and buy one of the heaps. That was when he heard a sound behind him of boots on gravel. He turned slowly and saw that it was Dean, with two glasses in one hand and a nearly full bottle of whiskey in the other. Dean stopped a couple of feet from Sam and passed him a glass, then poured some of the amber liquid into each glass. 

 

Dean raised his in a toast. “To fucked up lives and minds.” They touched glasses and drank. “Dude, I NEVER in my wildest dreams and days thought I’d hear something like that come from you.”

 

“Yeah just goes to show you that I can still surprise you from time to time.” Sam joked weakly. He walked over and sat on the hood of a Dodge Dart and gulped some of the liquid down now. 

 

“What did you mean that I made you fall in love?” Dean asked, not disgustedly but seriously. 

“I’ve always loved you as my brother, but a question in return…when was the last time you seen me get laid?” Sam said quietly.

“A month maybe.” Dean said gulping at his glass the whiskey sending warming tendrils through his system. 

“Been a bit longer than that, at least to what I remember, although from what you’ve told me, and what little I remember, I was poking quite a few during my soulless period. I don’t know why. Couldn’t begin to tell you. But I remember the last time I got laid with someone that I actually felt a little something about what I was doing. And it’s been months. I saw what I wanted. But knew I couldn’t have it, that it was tied up in a dream of a house, family, job, regular 9 to 5 stuff. That was another reason that made me accept the fact that I could do what I did and pull Lucifer back into his cage. Because I did have a schoolyard crush on you and I knew that you didn’t have the foggiest notion how I felt.” Sam sighed and pulled himself together a bit more and drank some more of the whiskey. 

 

“Why didn’t you try and tell me back then?” 

“Dude I was supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel not your martyr. I loved you so much then that I gave you for that apple pie life style in hopes that you could be happy. I looked in from time to time, but kept my distance until it hurt so bad that I ended up killing a hostage to get to a demon and that was just the start.” Sam said quietly. “Give me a little more of that stuff.” He said extending his glass. After Dean had poured Sam took a sip and then continued. “I was so fucked up in the head, I been thinking about you like that for years, it wasn’t until the year before last I was about ready to act on it when this bullshit with Lucifer and the cage came up. So there went those plans.” He laughed bitterly as he drank some more of the liquor. “Best laid plans of mice and men and all that shit.” Dean grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up from the hood. 

 

“Come on if we’re going to drink to the passing out stage let’s at least do it in our room.” Dean slurred slightly as they walked and stumbled a bit back to the house. Once they were safely in the bedroom sitting across from each other they drank with a bit less care. “Gotta admit something Sasquatch.” Dean started jokingly earning a sour look from Sam. “I honestly never thought you had it in you. Course I never thought I had it in me either.” Sam looked confused.

 

“Whazzat?” Sam slurred now. 

 

“That you’d ever try to kiss me.” Dean said blushing slightly.

“Dude I’d bottom for you if you’d let me.” Sam admitted 

“Well just don’t be bashful tell me what you really think.” Dean said through his own slight alcoholic haze. What Sam didn’t know was that a large part of the Drunk Dean was an act. Sam was the one who couldn’t hold his liquor worth shit. So Dean was finding out some of the hard truths a hard way. Dean watched as Sam took another prodigious gulp of whiskey and started weaving slightly while he was sitting on the bed. Dean got up and sat down beside him taking an slug from his own glass and then sitting it aside.

 

“S’always you…jus’ wanted you…to love me.” Sam said seriously.

“You know I love you.” Dean said.

“Yeah like a brudder and all that.” Sam bit back a sob that was threatening him and in his state it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. “I’m sorry, sorry for ‘verything. I really fucked it up good.”

 

Dean took his glass and sit at aside now as well and pulled Sam into a hug. “You didn’t fuck up anything. I just didn’t understand…and I’m scared.”

 

“You! Scared! Tha’s bullshit.” Sam said.

 

“I’m scared I might care for you as much.” Sam tilted back his head in a daze and looked at Dean. 

“Really?” Sam asked stunned.

“Not while you’re drunk Sammy.” Dean said plainly.

“When?” Sam breathed as he closed distance with Dean.

 

Dean kissed his forehead and then his mouth tasting the woodsmoke flavour of the whiskey and an undertaste that was Sam. 

 

“Soon.” Dean finished as moved out of the way to let Sam lie down on the mattress. “As soon as I figure out what the fuck I’ve just up and done.” Dean said to himself. 

 

It was well into the evening before Sam woke, he came down the stairs carefully as if they were eggshells and he were going to crack the lot. 

 

“Bout time you got up. Damn boy, you gotta learn to hold your whiskey better.” Bobby joked and grinned at the wince that came over Sam’s face when he entered the room. 

 

“I didn’t think I drank that much.” He mumbled. 

Dean grinned, “You had about 6 fingers worth of Wild Turkey. That shit always did knock your ass out.”

“Oh God, that must explain why my mouth tastes like a urinal.” He griped.

“Wouldn’t know, I drink my water from glasses or bottles.” Dean smirked. 

“Shut up.” Sam snarked. 

“Want something to eat?” Bobby asked.

“Don’t bring up food and I won’t bring up what’s left in my stomach.”

“Fucking lightweight.” Bobby smarted off back at him. 

 

“Come on tiger; let’s take a walk in the night air that’ll get your head cleared.” Dean said.

“Yeah, walk slow walk, sounds good, not fast walk, slow.” 

Dean laughed, “Come on.” He ordered.

 

They were about halfway to the garage when Sam held up a moment, coughed then turned and dry heaved for a few moments. He spat to clear his mouth then stood up. Dean was beside him and holding on to keep him from falling. 

 

“Well you did gulp some of it.” Dean advised, they walked over to a wrecked Honda and sat on the remains of the hood. “I was trying to get you drunk.” Sam said.

 

“Hey doesn’t count if you’re drunk.” Dean popped.

“I figured that was the only way.” Sam said. “Considering you’re opposed to conventional methods.”

 

“Sam, I’m not opposed, freaked out yeah, but not opposed.” Dean said throwing an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

 

“But you said…” Sam started.

“Can we back up and regroup here a moment. We were both throwing morning wood, then we were having some serious wet dreams and we dry humped each other while we were asleep. I was freaked and you weren’t much better. Then you start wanting to talk about it and about us as a couple.” Dean paused a moment, “You’d have to admit that you would’a been suspicious if I‘d consented to you and let myself go.” He reached up his free hand an brushed the stray hair out of Sam’s face. “I’ll admit I still am freaked by it. I didn’t know where that was coming from this morning then later on, I think I understand a little better now…”

 

“So you’re turned off by the freak.” Sam groused.

“No, I’m turned off by the side of you that considers yourself to be a freak.” He cupped Sam’s cheek gently with one hand. “I don’t know where we’re going to go with this but for now let just try this and see how it works, okay?” Dean asked as he slid his lips over Sam’s and kissed him tenderly, tasting him, biting his lower lip and sucking on it gently. Then Sam had him in a full on embrace, enjoying the kiss and relishing the feel of their bodies tucked together. 

 

After several minutes they finally broke the kiss each gasping for breath, Sam reached down and cupped the solid hardness that was Dean’s crotch as his brother returned the favour. They stood there for several moments just like that. 

 

“Dean, I’m so horny I’m about to come from just this.” 

“Then come.” Dean said leaning into another kiss this time their tongues fighting for dominance and they both groaned as once again they filled their shorts with a shot of spunk. “We’ve got all the time in the world to get to the rest of this. But for now, let’s be happy with this. Still doesn’t mean I’m not going to freak from time to time. But at least if we have to do a gay bar I’ll kinda know what to suspect.”

 

“No you won’t not until you’re exposed to one. We’re going to one tomorrow night, my treat.” Sam ordered then pulled away from Dean. “Why are you really doing this?”

 

“Because I do love you, I may even LOVE you, we’ll see. But I can’t sit by and selfishly watch my brother suffer.”

Sam sat back on the hood of the car. “I wasn’t suffering.” 

“Oh no you had everything under the firm iron grip of your control.” Dean snapped with obvious sarcasm. “Give over, you were needing some boy-loving and if you didn’t get it from me you’d ride into town and get some.” Dean then shook his head in obvious negation. “That’s not going to happen brother of mine. And I am a jealous lover so you better know that straight up.”

“We might better start for the house, otherwise Bobby’s going to come out here hunting us to make sure I didn’t pass out on you or something. They got in the back door and there was a plate with scrambled eggs and hash brown potatoes that was steaming. Bobby was over at the sink washing dishes. 

 

“Eat.” He ordered Sam. “It’s the quickest cure and breakfast for some reason settles best, at least it does with me.”

 

Sam sheepishly sat down at the table and started eating the meal complete with a large glass of milk. Once he started he found he was ravenous and scraped the plate clean. He did his own dishes while Bobby poured up some coffee. 

 

“You want to tell me what happened to you two?” Bobby asked.

“Not particularly, no offence Bobby it was just a stupid misunderstanding. Dean was gonna try and drink me under the table, which he won, and well we got things pretty much smoothed out.

“No lover’s spat then?” Bobby quipped. 

“Uh no!” Dean blatantly denied. 

 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, you two on the road, all the time, stuck with one another unless you go off and get some tail. It’s only right you probably fight like a married couple.” Bobby said laughing.

“Well that, yeah I guess we are. Just I’m the husband.” Dean smarted off.

“Bullshit that’s my job.” Sam said drinking a second glass of milk. 

 

“Well whatever, just glad to see you got it worked out.” Bobby said. “You’re too good of a team to go fucking with.” He stopped at looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. “Midnight, this old coot is going to bed. See you in the morning.” 

 

“Night Bobby.” They both called then Sam looked at Dean after a minute, made sure that they heard the latch on Bobby’s bedroom door catch then the creak of his box springs. Sam turned up his glass of milk finishing it leaving a milk mustache. 

 

“Want me to get rid of that?” Dean asked. Sam smiled. Dean bent down and licked his milk mustache away. 

“You get me so hot.” Sam said breathlessly.

“I’m warming up but it won’t take much to send me over the top.” Dean looked at him, “Last chance to back out?”

“Yep the very last chance.” Sam said worriedly. 

“We can play rough later on, for now let’s take this…” he looked towards the hallway, “quietly.” Sam smiled at Dean’s caution but relieved that he was willing to give them a chance. 

 

They went upstairs normally and got into the bedroom as usual that was where it stopped and the rest started as they nervously started undressing each other. Then getting down to the boxers they used they to wipe up the come that they’d shot earlier and tossed it into the clothes basket. Then they stood kissing for several long moments. 

 

“Wanna 69?” Sam asked eagerly. They climbed into the bed into position and they were each face to face with something they’d seen before on other guys, just not on their brother. At least not in this fashion. Dean nervously reached out and grabbed the uncircumcised cock just inches from his face while he felt Sam doing the same to him. He was impressed they’d seen each other nude hundreds of times, but not with a full hard-on like this. Sam’s seven and a half seemed like a log in his hands. Of course he could know but his six was feeling pretty much the same to his brother. 

 

Dean licked his lips and gently started licking the slit and around the head, totally unsure of himself but evidently doing the right things from the muted groans that Sam was make which compared to his own groans they had to fight to keep the noise level down. Then Sam took as much of Dean in his mouth as he could as was rewarded with a squirt of pre-come, Dean did the same, enjoying the musky, salty sweet flavour of his brother. Then he started stroking the shaft while sucking on the head. Dean was a pro at eating pussy but this was a whole new experience for him and he was finding it rather enjoyable. His mouth opened wide enough to permit all of Sam’s girth to get in comfortably. Sam had to stretch a little for Dean who made up for length in girth. But they were soon busily lapping and sucking each other until all too soon Sam felt his balls clinching and he tapped Dean’s shoulder in warning. But Dean wasn’t going to let go and so it was that Sam moaned and sucked even deeper on Dean’s causing him to come as well. They both swallowed their partners come and kept sucking and swallowing until they were dry and going limp again. Dean turned slowly in the bed minimizing noise to lay head to head with Sam.

 

“That was fucking awesome.” Dean gasped.

“Was for me too.” Sam said grinning, then the grin slipped a bit, “Sorry I came so soon.”

“Um don’t be I was on the verge of shooting my load as it was. They proceeded to kiss each other as the languor of sleep over took them.

“You know you’re pretty much dealing with a virgin here.” Dean admitted.

“My ass is yours only.” Sam said with a grin. “I’m a virgin there.”

“When we get there I’ll be gentle.” Dean assured him.

“I know, now sick of the chick flick moment?” Sam asked him curiously.

“No…I don’t think so.” They proceeded to kiss for a while longer.

“Night.” Sam said drowsing.

“um hmm.” Dean agreed as he slipped into slumber himself and soon they were both cuddled up and softly snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning for them broke around 9 with Sam rolling over to thwack Dean’s thigh with his morning wood.

 

“If you’re going to dry hump me at least given me a kiss.” Dean grumbled. Sam surprised him by giving him a full on kiss which he melted into to start the day with. 

 

“I could get used to this.” Dean said with a grin.

“I hope so, cause this is the way I want us to wake up from now on.” Sam said.

“Now you’re talking commitment and your scaring me.” Dean said smiling.

“If it were legal…”Sam said.

“I know, I think I feel the same way, you’ll just need to give me some time.” Dean returned.

“We have all the time in the world.”

“Not really….I gotta pee.” Dean said as he pulled from Sam’s embrace. 

 

Sam laughed as Dean got up to take care of business then Dean started the shower and climbed into the warm spray washing quickly as was his training. He got out and Sam got in and took his time with it. Dean was already dried off and dressed, pulling on his boots when the door to the bathroom opened and Sam came out languidly drying off. Sam bent over and shook his head like a horses mane to get the water off. 

 

Dean came out of the room first, but only after being grabbed in another hug and kiss from Sam. Dean grinned and left the room. On the ground floor Bobby was in the kitchen slowly moving to get breakfast. He saw Dean and grinned. “Good someone else who can get shit started this morning.” He said sitting down at the table.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked instantly concerned. 

“Arthritis in the back and knees, it’s a motherfucker some mornings and todays the day. Dean took over making breakfast seeing that coffee was already brewing he got the skillets out and started some bacon in one while he got eggs going in the other one. He fudged a little with the eggs and added a few of his secret ingredients and then let them cook.

 

“You got anything to take for it?” Dean asked.

“I got Celebrex for the major pain and ibuprofen if the pains major enough that Celebrex doesn’t knock it out.” He grunted as he shifted on the chair, “Took the Celebrex already and was going to wait until I had something on my stomach and then take some ibuprofen.” Dean whipped around and got bread in the toaster. 

 

“I’ll have you something in just a minute. Do you see a doc about this shit?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I got me an appointment with my orthopedist this afternoon, I was lucky enough to call in when there was a cancellation.” He said with a grin.

“Good.” Dean responded then took the toast as it popped up and put it on a saucer, he then poured Bobby a glass of milk, and got him three 200mg Ibuprofen.

 

He took the pills with bad grace but took them. “So what do you and Sam have planned for the day?” He asked.

 

“I’ve got to finish the tune-up on the Impala. Sam was planning to do a little more research on an upcoming hunt he keeps prodding me that he wants to check out.” Dean lied.

 

“Where at?” Bobby asked.

 

“Bend, Oregon.” Dean said for some reason.

“Oh yeah, heard about that on the news. Something killing off campers up there. Got the state spooked.” Bobby told him. “Better be careful up there, could be a real Sasquatch loose.”

 

“We’re going to go in below the radar and check out the situation. See what shoes we need to fill for the job and work the case from there. Hell it may not be nothing more than a rogue bear.” Dean said. “First thing we gotta do is a load of laundry, we’ve let it back up a bit and some of our stuff is ripe.”

 

“Well bring it down and I’ll throw it in with some of my stuff.” 

“No you won’t,” Dean argued “and don’t pull that shit with me, you’re hurting and you need to take it easy for a change, God knows you deserve it.” 

 

Dean got some toast done along with the bacon and eggs just as Sam was coming down with a overloaded laundry basket. 

 

“That everything from our bags?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah I was going to start a load while we had breakfast.” Sam said quickly sorting out the whites and getting a hot water load started.

“Make me feel useless.” Bobby grumbled.

“Don’t give me that.” Dean said dishing up eggs to each plate. Add bacon and setting a plate of toast with some jam and butter on the table.

“Well damn ain’t just some little Suzy Homemaker!” Bobby said sarcastically.

Dean shook his head, “You know how dad was, always learn a trade to fall back on and learn to clean up after yourself. “

 

They dug into breakfast complementing Dean several times on the eggs. Finally he grinned, “Joshua’s not the only one who knows how to work with herbs.”

They got through breakfast without any trouble, by that time the ibuprofen had kicked into Bobby’s system and he could move around some so he insisted on doing the washing up. Dean gave in finally and nodded to Sam. 

 

“I’ll be down in the garage if you need me, I want to check the timing out, seemed to be skipping a little this last run out and if we’re gonna do that hunt in Bend, Oregon you want to do so badly Sam, I’m making sure baby’s running smoothly.” With that he exited the house.

 

They stood there at the sink a moment then Bobby up to his elbows in soapy water said simply. “There ain’t no run to Oregon planned is there?” 

 

“Of course there is, we decided it on it yesterday while you were in town.” Sam tried.

Bobby smiled and shook his head, “Whatever, it ain’t no skin off my nose one way or another, just wish y’all didn’t feel the need to lie to me about something like this.” Bobby paused a moment and then looked at Sam. “Want to tell me the truth or do you want to carry the lie off a bit longer?”

 

“Bobby, I’m sorry that you got lied to, Dean and I are working this out it’s just going to take some time.” Sam said sadly.

“Not your place to apologize boy. But I’ll take it all the same. Maybe a road trip is just what you two need right now. You need a hunt to get you settled down. And there really is some shit going down in Bend, Oregon.” Bobby rinsed his hands and dried them. Then turned and faced Sam, “You boys are like sons to me, don’t you ever forget that. If there’s something going on I can help with talk to me about it. Look at the stuff we deal with everyday, nothing could shock me.” Bobby tried again to get Sam to open up. “I heard y’all last night.” He said softly. “Only one set of bed springs creaked. Is there something going on between you two?” Bobby asked his brow and tone completely nonjudgemental so much so that it broke Sam’s heart not to be able to come out and tell him everything so he came to a statement which bore enough of the truth to not be a lie.

 

“Sometimes we sleep together in the same bed, especially after a real bad hunt, we been doing that since we were kids. I know it sounds weird, but we can be in bed together, Dean’ll have his arm draped over me possessively, and suddenly I’m 8 years old again. It’s like all the boogeymen from my nightmares vanish.” Sam paused, “Does that sound weird to you.”

 

“No son,” he said settling a hand on his shoulders, “Sounds like you got a good big brother keeping your back safe. Not a damn thing wrong with that.” Both of them relieved they resumed washing up. “I was however prepared to hear you tell me you two were an item. Shit it wouldn’t shock me if you were, as much as you have to travel together. That’s the thing about hunting when you got a partner like that, pretty soon you become like an old married couple which ain’t the worst thing in the world. You can anticipate needs better, and you watch out for one another a hell of a lot closer. Pass me that skillet.”

 

Out in the yard Dean was carefully make some minor adjustments to the timing and satisfied he grinned and shut her down. This wasn’t just a car it was a work of art to him. He worked assiduously to maintain it and keep it up and running, it was about 10 minutes into clean up that he felt a shadow darken the doorway.

 

“Bobby knows that the trip to Oregon was a lie, and he’s kinda hurt that we had to lie to him.” Sam said. 

“Yeah I know, we’ll have to make that up to him somehow.” Dean said.

“He also heard only one set of bed springs last night.” Sam started. Dean froze and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Don’t worry, I told him that sometimes we sleep together if the day has been particularly trying. He agreed that was a good choice.” Dean visibly relaxed. “You act ashamed of us, are you?”

 

“No, I’m not ashamed, I’m also not ready to come out of the closet.” Dean said starting back on cleaning up his tools. 

“No one’s asking you to do that. It’s just well…never mind, just a thought.” Sam started.

“What…?” Dean asked not wanting to give up the point.

“Would you freak if I wanted to go to something like an art show. Or do something I liked for a change instead of going to bars and seeing how much we can hustle.”

“I wouldn’t freak, but we need to hustle to live sometimes.” 

“Dean we did some serious hustling on this last job and ended up with over $2000 ahead. Let’s be careful but do some relaxing things from time to time. Hell I’ll even got to car shows with you if you go to art exhibitions with me.” Sam said quietly.

Dean considered a moment and smiled, “Sure, who know I might figure out an angle on how to hustle at an art show.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

Later that afternoon they got Bobby up in the Impala and went on a short road trip and got back in plenty of time for his appointment. They insisted on taking him, just in case and it was a good thing. The doctor ended up giving him a steroid shot to each knee and scheduled him for an epidural to his back. That would be in two weeks time. But Bobby was not to do prolonged walking up stairs for the next 24 hours. Bobby was in a bit of misery with his knees for the moment, but the doc told him that within a few hours the steroids would kick in and start doing their job.

 

They’d been back to the house for about an hour when Sam disappeared and came back with Bobby’s favourite meal. A sack of White Castle burgers and a nearly frozen six of Budweiser. 

 

“So what’re you buttering me up for?” Bobby asked narrowly. 

“Dean and I are going out clubbing later this evening and just wanted to be sure you’d be okay.”

“Good that’s good, you boys need some quality time with others your same age.” Bobby commented.

“You say that like we’re working in a nursing home.

 

“No, not exactly, but sometimes, well, I’m a generation ahead of you, a good 20 years older, you need youth around you for a change, God knows you got enough death hanging around you.” Bobby looked at him. “Which club you going to?” 

 

“Some place on the other side of town called Fenders, supposed to be an almost metal head club. So the music will be okay for Dean, and tolerable for me.” 

 

“You gonna make a night of it aren’t you? I mean dinner then the club?” Bobby asked interested.

 

“Yeah we’ll probably stop somewhere and grab a bite.” 

 

The night came on and Bobby was glad to have had the shots as his knees were a lot more comfortable. Sam finished up their laundry then once they got things sorted out they picked out some acceptable clean clothes and showered and changed. Then with night coming on they left Bobby with the television cranked to one of his favourite channels and they left. 

 

“So where we headed first?” Dean asked.

 

“Benders over on El Camino.” Sam directed, Dean nodded knowing the club from the times they’d tooled around town. They got there and found the place was starting to hop with the supper crowd. The club was a combination bar and restaurant. They went into the restaurant side first and got seated. Dean looked around and listened the music that was coming through the walls from the club side was classic metal head stuff. The menu reflected the club theme. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in typical metal fashion. Plenty of piercings, tattoo work, and spiked hair. 

 

“You sure about this?” Dean asked. “I mean I know metal’s not really your thing.”

“Don’t worry next time we go out I’ll choose somewhere I’d like and subject you to it.” Sam said with a grin.

“Bitch”

“Jerk, now shut up and dig in.” He said as their meals were brought out. Even with the décor the meals were worthy of a 5 star place. They were serving classic and not so classic cuisine. After dining they sat back and ordered beer then got up to go to the connecting door between the restaurant and the club. The guy on duty had at least 20 pounds of muscle on Dean, as well as being about Sam’s height. He looked them over and sneered a little bit. “You really think you boys are ready for this?” 

 

“What’s the matter butt floss rubbing you raw?” Dean returned. 

“Cover is $20 each.” He growled scowling at Dean. Dean flipped him a fifty and told him to keep it. 

“Oh a gentleman, this should be interesting.”

 

They went through the door and weren’t deafened by the noise but were taken aback by it. They went to the bar and reordered beers and then found a booth. Dean looked about as comfortable as a Baptist in a liquor store. He was antsy and looking at everyone. 

 

“Dean!?” Sam said. “Dean!?”

“Huh what!?” He responded nervously.

“Quit it.” 

“Quit what?” Dean replied.

“Staring. You look like you’re cruising every guy in the place, keep it up and you’re going to get us noticed and probably not in a good way.” Sam said logically.

 

“And you’re comfortable in here, why?” Dean asked.

Just then they were interrupted by a guy about Dean’s size who strode up in biker leathers. He stared directly at Dean. “You been eyefucking my boy for the last little while and I don’t appreciate it. So just to make things clear, are we gonna have a problem?”

 

Sam jumped in, “No, man, this my top but he’s a virgin with these bars. Sorry, dude.”

“Oh okay, thought something else was going on, cool. Just be careful.” He warned and walked away.

 

“Getting back to my original question before Steve McQueen walked up.” Dean started.

“I’m comfortable with them because I did some of them in college and I know that I did some during my soulless year. It’s not a big deal. Come here.” Sam said snuggling Dean close with one arm. Dean suddenly blushed crimson and started to argue. “Take a quick glance around at the other booths.” Sam ordered. Dean did and noticed that in some the couples were sitting apart, some they were snuggled together kissing, in a couple his noticed what could only be on partner getting a blowjob from another. 

 

After a long moment Dean turned hunted eyes back on Sam. “I don’t know if this was such a good idea.”

Sam laughed, “You like the music, don’t you?” 

“Well yeah, but what does that…” His protests were smothered when Sam pulled him in for a long kiss, Dean fought a bit at first then slowly melted into it. Sam could feel the underlying flightiness that Dean was feeling so he started rubbing Dean’s back in that motion that always relaxed him. They were interrupted by the sound of a couple of shot glasses appearing at their table. 

 

“Front the guy at the tail end of the bar, with his compliments.” The waiter said then smiled at them and walked back over. Dean got a look and it was the biker guy that’d came over earlier. Dean smiled weakly and lifted his glass to them as did Sam and killed the shot. The liquid courage worked its way into his system fairly quickly. He started to loosen up after Sam reordered a couple more rounds of shots. Sam sipped at his carefully not wanting to get wasted. 

 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked him. Then he saw Dean’s eyes and his pupils were fully blown partially from the dimness of the club, but Sam could tell there was lust there as well. There was a little salad bowl in the center of each table with assorted condoms in it, which got them laughing. Then Dean and Sam resumed their necking. And Sam winced as while Dean was leaning down and kissing his neck he chomped down and sucked. There were some couples disappearing into another room in the back that caught Dean’s attention. Sam saw his look and grinned.

 

“You only go back there if you’re especially brave and you want some. That’s the red room, most gay bars have them, you can go back there and get or give a blow job or fuck if you want.” Sam said as Dean massaged his crotch. Sam slid down a bit in the booth and unzipped his trousers hauling his meat out. Dean looked shocked for a minute until he threaded a condom on. “This way if you want a hand job at least you won’t mess up your clothes.” Dean got the message and did the same and they went back to necking and stroking. Each one getting hotter by the minute until Dean who was already groaning let out a yelp in a kiss and came in volume. Sam was a few minutes behind, they continued to kiss while they continued to jack each other until once again they went from half limp to full hard again. This time they took their time and enjoyed the sensation when they finished this round they pulled off the condoms and tied them off. Putting them on the table for later. There was a smattering of applause from some nearby tables and both of them went crimson.

 

“What was that for?” Dean asked trying to recover his equilibrium. And suddenly a couple of shots appeared on their table and the smiling waited set a small salver on the table, Sam plopped the condoms on and the waiter grinned. 

 

“Our treat.” He said with a wink as he walked back over to the bar and trashed the condoms. Sam noticed that there were several couples out on the dance floor, so zipping back up he grabbed Dean’s hand as he zipped up. 

 

“Come on!” Sam said emboldened. 

“What!?” Dean asked shocked. 

“I want you to dance with me.” 

“Sammy!” 

“Come on you’ll enjoy it, I promise.” 

 

And in moments they were on the dance floor happily dancing the night away. After three tunes they returned to their table huffing and puffing a bit. They drained their beer glasses and ordered refills, sipping at the remaining whiskeys. The cold beer came over and they gladly gulped it down. They were leaning against each other now delighted.

 

“Are you having a good time?” Sam asked.

“I am now.” Dean said grinning at Sam. “Thanks, this has been fun, strange but fun.” 

“Want to do it again sometime?” Sam asked him.

“Sure, I think I’m getting the hang of it now.” Dean said pulling Sam into an embrace. They stayed for another hour enjoying the music and Dean was getting more comfortable being immersed into the community. He marveled at how nice most of the patrons were to one another. There was always a cheery word, or high fives going on. It was like everyone knew everyone else in the place. Finally they stood to go and walked a tad unsteadily towards the door. They walked on out to the front of the club where a line of cabs was waiting in the turnaround. Then Sam looked across the street to a motel and nodded. 

 

“Probably a rent by the hour place, but you want to spend the night in town or get a cab back out to Bobby’s.”

 

“Let’s get a room.” Dean said with a look in his eyes.

Sam flinched slightly, he knew now that the night was FAR from over.


	7. Chapter 7

In the motel room Sam called Bobby, “Yeah we’re fine, just had too much to drink. Nah don’t worry about it there’s a motel just across the street, yeah that’s what we figured. But it’s not a bad place. At least the room smells clean. Yeah we’ll see you in the morning. Okay, bye.” Sam clipped his phone shut and stuck it in his pocket then he looked at Dean who was already stripped down and waiting on Sam. Finally he got tired of waiting and came over and started stripping him down himself. Sam let him and in moments he was similarly naked. They lay down on the bed and embraced.

 

“You know, I could get used to this queer stuff real easy.” Dean said partially drunk with a happy giggle underlying his words.

“I think you’d make a wonderful lover.” Sam said as they kissed. 

“69?” Dean asked

“With a twist.” Sam opened the drawer of the side table to find what looked like restaurant ketchup packs but instead they were filled with lube. He got into position and popped a packed onto his hand and he got ready. “Okay, Dean, this may seem a bit weird at first but trust me you’ll like it.”

 

He swabbed his ass with the lubed and gently started rubbing circles around Dean’s asshole pucker with his middle finger. Dean pulled back and groaned at the sensation they groaned even more as he felt Sam starting to mouth fuck him. At the same time letting his finger dip into Dean’s asshole as he twirled a finger in Dean. In moments he had his finger in past the second knuckle and was surprised at how loose Dean already was . 

 

Dean pulled back a moment and stammered, “H-had girlfriends try that bu-but d-damn you’re d-d-doing a b—bbetter job of it.” That was when the middle finger was joined by another and they found that delicious gland and stroked it earning for cries of joy from Dean. 

 

“Yep” Sam said to himself, “Dean was gonna be a screamer.” He almost laughed out at the thought then he felt Dean’s cock twitch, Sam quickly pulled back and grabbed the base of the cock stifling the impending orgasm. Dean groaned loudly as his hand found Sam’s pucker, He slicked up with spit and started finger fucking Sam. 

 

Then Sam let up on the pressure and slowly started licking Dean again. It was then he heard Dean say breathlessly as he pulled off Sam’s twitching prick. “Want you…need you to fu-fuck me.”

 

“Are you sure Dean, that’s a whole nother step from what we’ve been doing?” Sam asked,

 

“Pl-please.” Dean begged. Sam moved and grabbed another packet of lube and while he now introduced three fingers to Dean who was begging now him now. He quickly ripped the lube packed open with his teeth and squeezed it on his dick. 

 

“I’m gonna go slow with you, I want this to be good for you, not something you’ll regret later.” Sam said panting slightly. The he pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick with Dean’s ass. He slipped past the first gate without the least problem. The second gate opened slowly for him as he took his time. Dean in the meantime was bowed up in pleasure and he cried out as he felt Sam entering him. Sam pulled back a little then pushed in again this time a little further. He held it there for a minute to give Dean a chance to get used to the feeling. Dean seemed a natural however as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him against him. 

 

Yep Dean was definitely a screamer as he groaned out loudly as Sam pulled back and pushed back in. Sam started a slow rhythm which was driving Dean up the wall. They continued this slow pacing for a few minutes to give Dean a chance to get used to him, then Dean started flexing his feet, trying to pull Sam in deeper, so he started long deep and hard strokes which pushed Dean to the limit and he reached out gripping Sam’s forearms tightly and cried out Sam’s name as his cock pulsed and shot off his orgasm. The streamers reaching the middle of his chest. The sight and feel of that was too much for Sam who groaned as well and then yelped as his own orgasm took over. After Sam was completely spent, he pulled slowly out and then he bent down and kissed Dean’s wilting cock, lapping up the remaining spend, then he lapped up what Dean had shot onto his stomach and chest. After several moments, he lay down beside Dean who groaned in secondary orgasmic pulses. 

 

“That was fucking wonderful.” Dean managed to gasp out. “I’m glad I waited and gave my cherry to you.” He said laughing gently and then nuzzling Sam. 

 

“I’m glad it was me that took it. You are a wonderful lover, damn if I knew you were this good, I’d taken you much earlier.” Sam said grinning sillily.

 

“I wasn’t ready then, now I don’t know if I’ll ever get enough.” He mumbled sleepily. They held each other for long languid moments and then fell asleep on each other.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 11 when they finally woke, curled up together, Dean at first shocked remembering the night then melting as he remember the snooze they had then waking up to Sam licking and sucking him, then another short snooze and waking Sam with a blowjob. At which time Dean straddled Sam wanting him again. He was still somewhat slick from earlier so it was like almost instant penetration. Then before Sam came in Dean, they switched positions so that Sam was being taken by Dean. Sam woke with a silly grin for Dean finally and they rolled out and found that walking was going to be done with a little discomfort today. They showered together enjoying the company of each other and then dressing they went back to the club parking lot and got the Impala heading for Bobby’s. 

 

Bobby was ready with some sharp words but countered them on a second thought and a little help from Joshua who was sitting with him in the living room. They were having a friendly enough chat about, of all things, gardening. Bobby was going on how he missed the days growing up when his family living in middle Tennessee had a small garden.

 

Dean and Sam came in the back door kidding with each other but hushed when they saw Joshua. 

“What’d we do now?” Dean asked immediately on guard.

Joshua laughed at him, “You’ve done nothing to be ashamed of.” He said cryptically and for some reason they knew immediately that Joshua knew what they’d been up to and Dean suddenly felt slightly self-conscious. Sam on the other hand exuded confidence. 

“We went to a club last night and got smashed, stayed in town instead of driving back out.” Sam said quickly.

“Wise choice boys!” Bobby said approvingly. “Glad to hear that you had some common sense when you got…Damn it Dean did one of the waitresses attack you.” Bobby said eyeing the love mark that Sam had actually left.

Dean rubbed at his neck and blushed, “It was a hot night.” 

“Must’ve been.” Bobby said with a grin. 

 

“Well, come on in Joshua was just laying down some groundwork for you boys.” Bobby said waving them in. They walked in warily and sat on the sofa with Joshua. 

“What we were talking about is that you’re going to be needed to take care of some of the business that Castiel forsook.” Joshua told them.

“WAAAAIIIIITTTT A damn minute!” Dean started. “What about another angel put on duty?” 

 

Joshua laughed heartily, “Most of the work to be done is work you already do. We’ll supply you with the marks and you take care of the problem. That will cut down on your need to have to constantly search for a job.” He said looking at them.

Dean nodded as did Sam, “Yeah that will help us out a lot.” Sam told him. “But uh won’t that keep you hopping delivering jobs like that to us?” 

“Anna will be working with you on some of this, she has been cleared for working back on earth and I think that she enjoys working with you two.” Joshua told them

 

“That’s cool,” Sam started, “Just make sure she knocks before entering in the morning, sometimes we’re not exactly dressed for female company.” 

“She’s aware of that and will give you a heads up before popping in. Anna” Joshua said and the angel that they actually knew from days gone by appeared. 

“Sam, Dean, hey Bobby.” She said smiling. Dean got up immediately and grabbed a chair for her. “Thanks.” She said with a grin. “I’m opinionated; you may as well be warned about that up front. But I’ll deal fair with you.” 

 

“Where have you been!?” Dean asked concerned. 

She looked at Joshua and after the angel nodded for her to continue she spoke. “You remember back the first time you had to lock Sam in the panic room after a blood bout?”

Sam and Dean looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden, even Bobby was a bit twitchy about that. “Castiel” She continued, “Broke the seals and opened the door for Sam to escape. I spoke with Castiel about that and instead listening to me and taking my lead he had two angels arrest me and I was sent to trial for my errors. I’ve spent the last few years in contemplation over the issues and have been cleared.”

 

“I’m sorry it came to that.” Sam started.

“I am as well, I was disappointed in Castiel trying to jump start events the way he did with releasing Sam. That was a catastrophic event, but the end run for Sam locked in the panic room would eventually be Sam attempting to take his own life.” She said frankly. She looked at Sam with pity, “You may as well know that it wasn’t demon blood that was driving your psychic powers. It was the blood of innocents combined with a bit of lust driven need given to you as a baby by Azazel. It would’ve manifested sooner or later. I’m just sorry that it had to manifest like that.” 

 

Sam looked stricken for a moment. Then he looked plainly at Joshua, “I’ve a lot to atone for.” He said painfully.

“You already have boy! When you took Lucifer on and then put him back in the cage that wiped your slate clean. God may not have been in heaven but his agents working for him are very merciful.” Joshua said with a fatherly smile.

“Thanks Joshua.” Sam said under his breath. 

Joshua smiled back at Sam and then a frown creased his brow for a moment. “And your current adventures aren’t really mucking up the works all said and done. They’re enhancing you for future work. You may as well know that up front. You boys have had each other’s back for years. Dean you’ve sacrificed yourself for Sam. You boys will have to be even tighter now.”

 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. “Castiel thinking of playing with mankind?”

“He is basking in the adulation that the world has for God for those who are Christian, Jewish, Muslim, and others. But he is also bringing his power to bear punishing the angels who were with Rafael even to the nth degree.” Joshua said sorrowfully. 

“What about you!?” Dean asked suddenly looking around to see if Castiel materialized.

 

“I’m fine, he knows about our friendship, he’s known for years and he actually had no problem with that. His attention right now is micromanaging Heaven and dodging the Son and the Holy Spirit.” Joshua snorted laughter. “He may even show up on your doorstep, if he does remember that he is still the same Castiel you’ve always known, he’s just under the influence of some very heady wine. To you he will be safe for a bit. But his love for you will prevent his taking actions against you. “

 

“Excuse me for saying so Joshua,” Sam started, “But that’s like handing us a rattlesnake and saying he won’t bite. We don’t know for sure what’s running through his mind.” 

 

Joshua nodded, “I understand your fear, but to you he will be harmless.” Joshua reassured them. “Anna.”

Anna leaned forward, “You’re ready for your first job?” They nodded.

“Good, because you’re going to be on the road quite a bit I’m afraid. I went ahead and placed a blessing on your vehicle to keep you safe and to maintain it as well for you. In Sheboygan, Wisconsin is your first destination, as soon as you are able to travel. The need is not immediately pressing but the situation is.” Anna paused for a moment. “It would appear that there is a growing pack of werewolves in the area. They are not holing up in forest land like we would expect but rather they are in the center of town at the Cygnus Center for performing arts. They are…” 

 

“Not a pack of performers?” Dean groaned.

“Unfortunately yes,” Anna said.

“So we get to go in and gank a pack of weres that are in full public view all the time except during full moons, something tells me they go out of town for that spectacle.” Dean groused.

Anna shook her head, “We don’t know, we’ve had two angels on this case already, they’ve yet to turn over anything. We hope things might be different with you.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Sam said, “You’ve already had two angels and come up empty. We’re not perfect, we’ve had some slip right through our fingers.” Then Sam took a deep breath. “Out of this performance group how many are we looking at that are actually weres?” 

 

“Nine.” Anna said plaintively

 

“And what intelligence do we know on them so far?” Dean asked. Anna flipped her finger at Sam’s laptop, there’s a folder on the desktop. It has all the information that we’ve been able to get on them. The plus side is that we do know exactly who and what we are sending you after, You will interface with Uriel on this.”

 

“Uriel, you mean the same angel that Castiel and I…oh shit this just keeps getting better.”

“Hey boys.” A deep male voice sounded from the kitchen. The tall dapper black man entered and smiled coldly at them. “I’m not all that cracked up about this either, but I’m less turned on by the idea of having Castiel trying to usurp God’s position.” He looked at them all evenly. “In the garage is a footlocker, I brought it with me and left it there for you. Only one of you can open it.” He said pointing to Dean, Sam, and Bobby. It contains some unique firepower for you to deal with them on, I have some recommendations if you’d like to meet later and discuss them.”

 

“Provided we can work on a peaceful basis.” Dean said.

“Oh I’m still a bit raw from where you and Castiel put me in that ring of holy fire then left me. I’m still quite a bit put out with Castiel when he gutted me like he did. But yeah I’m willing to work with you boys. I’ve seen you in action, I’m actually impressed by your victories that happen by sheer dumb luck.” Uriel said evenly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face. He remembered Dean and Dean wasn’t sure just how well he liked that notion.

 

Joshua rose and indicated to the other two angels that it was time to go. “We’ve taken enough of your morning, I’m not going to say feel privileged that we are taking you into our confidence, we actually are sorry to have to drag you into the middle of this, but you’ve got experience especially dealing with Angels. God be with you all.” And with that they were all gone. 

 

Bobby sat back looking at them. “Well in for a penny in for a pound. I guess you could say.” He sighed, “Hell, just when I thought things would get back to normal. Well boys how you feeling? Hung over or shit?”

 

Dean shook his head, “Amazing enough considering the amount of whiskey we drank last night I’m surprised my head isn’t ripped.” He grinned, “Had more than one round bought for us.” 

 

Bobby laughed heartily, “Sounds like you boys scored big time.” 

 

“It wasn’t no little thing.” Sam admitted. 

 

“Don’t guess so. Well let’s go down and see what Uriel left us to play with.” Bobby said getting up from his seat. Then as he walked by Dean he got a better look at that love bite. “Must’ve been one hell of a girl to leave a hickie like that.”

 

Dean absently rubbed his neck. “You could say that.” 

 

In the garage they opened the footlocker to find all sorts of arms. There were boxes of 45mm silver bullets, Grenades that were tarnished silver. But the best thing of all they found eight claymore mines which they handled very gently. They were radio controlled and each one packed with fleshettes made of silver. They went ahead and loaded up the Impala, then after packing their duffle bags they started down the stairs. Bobby stood on the landing and cocked an eyebrow at them. 

 

“Dean you wanna tell me the real way you got that hicky?” Bobby asked playfully. 

 

“Not particularly…nope.” Dean said uncomfortably. 

 

“Hell no worse than some of the shit John and I used to pull on each other.” He turned to Sam, “Caught him passed out didn’t you?” He laughed. Sam turned bright red. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Sam said grinning sheepishly.

 

“It is to those of us who know what to look for. That bite was made with a big mouth. So where’d he get you?” Bobby asked Sam.

 

“I lucked out, he was so passed out he never had a chance to give me a bite.” Sam said grinning proudly now. They got out to the car with Dean blushing crimson. Bobby laughing his ass off and Sam grinning and fighting to keep from laughing. 

 

“You boys take it easy out there, 9 werewolves, that’s something that I’d be calling in some extra firepower over.”

 

“There’s a possibility we can reason with them.” Sam said.

“Scratch them behind the ears or something? Not likely, prepare for the worst, hope for the best. Maybe your surprises in this will be pleasant ones, I hope so. Drive safe.” Bobby said to them as they got into the Impala fighting a wince down as they sat down on the seat.”

 

As they pulled out of the lot, Dean took a long deep breath and looked over seriously to Sam. His eyes said it all but he went ahead and said “smooth.” 

 

“Just do me a favour and go easy over the road for a few miles.” Sam begged.

“Ass sore?” Dean asked half concerned half with a grin.

“Probably about the same as yours.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, your phone pole left me raw.” Dean said.

“You’re one to talk! I didn’t realize you’d blow up to the size of a babies leg!” Sam said punching him playfully in the arm.

“Hey we got good genetics.” Dean said smiling.

 

“Last night was outstanding.” Sam said.

“Yeah it had more than its share of good moments.” Dean said with a smile.

“I know you hate this.” Sam said stroking Dean’s thigh, “But I’m glad it was you.”

“Same here little brother, same here.” Dean said with a broad smile touched with a warmth that for Dean felt almost alien to him.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove most of that day and made it into Wisconsin on the western border and stopped for the night in Sparta. They went ahead and found a motel, Sam booked the room for them and Dean was surprised to see that it was a room with a single king sized bed in it. 

 

“Nobody’s gonna care because unless we just happen to run up on some old customers in a motel, no one’s gonna know we’re brothers.” Sam said smiling. “Oh and don’t expect me to start being over the top effeminate. That’s just not in the cards.” 

“Good I was gonna ask you about that just didn’t know how to go about it.”

“We’re out behind closed doors. This is our safety zone. If you grab my arm, or give me a punch or slap on the backside, that’s just us. I’m not going to out us. That’s not going to happen.” Sam said reassuringly. 

“Sorry to be such a baby about this.” Dean said.

 

“You’re not being a baby about anything. You’re being sensible. We treat this aspect of our life like it was part of the job. Only them that need to know will know.” 

“So baby brother of mine, which are you horny or hungry?” Dean asked.

“Starved for food and sex, but food right now.” Sam answered.

“Good choice.” Dean said as they headed for a nearby all night diner. After dining they stopped at a Walgreen’s and then got back as quick as they could to the room. Where stripping down couldn’t come fast enough, then Dean paused. 

 

“Dude shower first.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I can smell myself.” 

“We’ve smelled worse.”Sam responded.

“Sammy, come on.” Dean cajoled.

“Hey I happen to thing you smell sexy.”

“Your weird.” Dean popped then, “Hey, I can give you a blowjob in the shower.”

“Good reason to take one after.” Sam said stubbornly. 

 

Sam reached into his Walgreens back and pulled out a tube of lube. “Thought we might want to stock up so I picked up two tubes.” 

 

“Just how much do you plan to fuck me.” Dean asked.

“That’s the question I guess, who’s top?” Sam asked sitting down on the bed. 

“Well I like you in me.” Dean said then “Of course I like being in you too.”

“Switch hitters maybe?” Sam said smiling.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, I just want to have you fuck me silly.” Dean admitted. Sam’s dick twitched visibly at that idea and so he laid Dean down and started blowing him while lubing up Dean’s ass. He had three fingers in, in what seemed like no time. Dean was starved for dick. “Dick, me want, now!” Dean said urgently.

 

“Thought you wanted to shower first.” Sam teased.

“Get your dick in me!” Dean ordered and started to roll when Sam stopped him and lifted up his legs supporting them on his shoulders. 

“I want to watch you while I fuck you.” Sam said with a grin. 

“You know, your right it might be a kink but a little sweat smell isn’t that unattractive.” Dean said then yelped as he felt Sam penetrating that first gateway so very easily, the second was a bit tougher but after several moments of pushing and waiting Sam was rewarded with feeling Sam’s ass trying to swallow him whole. It was if he cock had been grabbed and he were being sucked inwardly. Dean cried out as he felt the fullness of Sam’s cock weighing in his ass. He was aware of the feeling as Sam started stroking himself in and out, slowly at first then with some urgency. 

 

“Yeah, oh please, come for me, Sammy!” Dean moaned. 

“Oh you are so tight it’s unreal, God I love you Dean.”

“Love you too baby bro.” Dean gasped as Sam hammered his cock into Dean. 

 

Then Sam flexed himself and buried his cock as deep as he could in Sam as he yelped as he came. Dean was groaning approaching his own orgasm when Sam grabbed him to stop the stroking on his meat. Then after Sam rode him out he pulled out to Dean’s groans and slicking himself down with a mixture of some of his own come and the jelly that sat down on Dean. He threw his head back and nearly howled with pleasure and pain and Dean speared him.

 

Dean was more than ready to start pounding himself into Sam and did without abandon when suddenly he felt that ever present cock twitch and he was there pouring his come into Sam’s ass. Sam rode his until he was sure he were through then pulled off and grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him into the shower where there they sluiced away the day of road sweat only to have Dean get bent over the tube, while Sam plowed him again. 

 

Dean was just as horny because when Sam finished and was cleaning up, Dean reached out and parted Sam’s ass cheeks to fuck him like a living statue. They kissed and mingled as Dean plowed him severely until at last a loud gasp as Dean came adding more come to that which was already leaking out. They finished cleaning up then got to the bed and after a brief respite 69ed each other past the point of no return. Dean was nearly crying from the pain and pleasure as his dick throbbed again with another orgasm. Sam wasn’t much better and he did cry out as he came. 

 

After both getting sucked dry, they lay there for long moments lounging and basking in the glow of multiple orgasms. Dean was stroking the planes of Sam’s chest when they realized something. 

 

“We went straight for cock and ass.” Sam admitted slightly shamed. 

“Yeah, we did didn’t we?” Dean added.

 

They looked at each other a long moment and grabbed each other up in a huge hug, kissing and nibbling leaving love bites in places that they would only see, Dean learned real quick that Sam’s nipples were a prime target erogenous zone and took it for all it was worth. They both tried to reach out and touch the other sexually but they were rather tender, so they settled to stroking on each other’s bodies. They were making out like sixteen year olds when Dean gasped, his eyes going wide as he shuddered and yelped as he came yet again, this time only a couple of drops, but that didn’t matter, it was the sensation. Sam lay there for a moment and Dean reached over and touched his cock one more time only to have Sam cry out as he came yet again, spilling a few drops of come. 

 

They laughed and hugged each other. So many things that they wanted to say to the other, but knowing at the same time, speaking wasn’t required, touch was all that mattered right now. And Dean handled Sam like fine bone china the same as Sam was handling Dean. 

 

“Did you ever realize…?” Sam asked.

“I’ve known some hot sex in my day, but 4 times is pretty much a record for me so far.” They kissed some more and then looked at each other seriously. “You realize that we really need to get tested?” Dean said.

 

Sam nodded soberly. “Yeah we’ve been barebacking without the first thought to the fact we might be carrying some, even dormant. We gotta know for sure.”

“How about we go to the county office here in do the tests. We can kill a couple of days around here while we wait for the results.” Dean said.

 

Sam nodded again, understanding and knowing they needed to know. They’d been pretty careless so far and they couldn’t count on the unknown. So they lay back watching some TV until later and then fell asleep against each other the TV still playing on. 

 

They slept through most of the night, at one point Dean woke up enough to turn the TV off and then curl back up against Sam. The next morning they woke and could barely stand much less walk. They got into the bathroom and took care of business painfully, then came back to bed. 

 

“Oh man we gotta learn to pace ourselves.” Dean griped.

“Yeah, I feel rode hard and put up wet, and my dick feels like it’s been hammered on all night. Dean dug around in his pack until he came up with the first aid kit. He popped it open to reveal a bottle of ibuprofen, they both took three of them and then dressed slowly. There was a diner across the parking lot from the hotel and they decided to walk over there to get some of the worst worked out. 

 

They went in and the waitress look at them commiserating. “You boys went to that Rodeo over in Scanton last night didn’t ya?” She asked.

 

“Does it show?” Dean asked as he gingerly lowered himself into a booth. 

 

“Looks like you were in with some of them boys who wanted to try and ride.” She said grinning a bit.

 

“Nailed us. That damn bull busted me.” Dean said. Didn’t do much better to junior here. You got a truckers breakfast?” He asked.

 

“Sure do sweetie, eggs, hash browns, sausage the works.”

 

“Bring us two of them and a pot of coffee.”

 

“Oh, celebrated a little too much too.” She said. Then patted Sam’s shoulder, “Shucks darling nothing to get embarrassed about, I drank a bit too much the other night myself. I wasn’t fit for work all day.” She confided and went off to get them some coffee.

 

“It’s amazing how you do that.” Sam said straightening up in his side of the booth. 

“Do what?” Dean asked truthfully confused.

“Lie with such a straight face.” Sam said.

“Years of practice.” Dean said after a moment.

 

The made their way through breakfast comfortably enough as the ibuprofen had kicked in and started working. They were still tender but the pain was somewhat numbed. They got back over to the motel and grabbed out the phone book in the side table. They found the county offices did some thinking they got downtown and over to West 10th Street where they found the office which was practically deserted. Sam walked up to the check in desk. 

 

Sam kept his voice low pitched, “Need an AIDS test run. One for me and one for my partner.” Dean was blushed at being identified as Sam’s partner. But the nurse took it in stride and handed them each a clipboard with a sheet to fill out.

 

They completed the questionnaire and then went back up to the desk. 

 

“The test runs $20 a piece, the way we work it is we take the blood, run the test, takes about 24 hours, if you don’t get a call you’re clean. If you want to hear that in person you can come in tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Okay great thanks.” Sam said laying two twenties on the counter.

 

“Have a seat the nurse will be with you in a moment.” That moment turned into a few minutes then finally they were called back.

 

“Hey hon, have a seat, you standby I’ll get to you next.” Dean sat as she put the rubber tube tourniquet around his arm and drew the blood sample. The cotton ball went quickly into place and tape went down. All over and done. 

 

These it was Sam’s turn. Same band, Sam looked away when she drew the blood. “Don’t care for the sight of blood?” She asked patiently.

 

“Not when it’s my own.” He said in an effort to be humourous. 

 

“Come by tomorrow after lunch and we’ll have the results for you.” The nurse said good naturedly but definitely with a disapproving air. Dean made a mental check mark about something he would do tomorrow when they did drop by. 

 

They went through town and found it small, scattered, and not much at least to their way of thinking. Of course when you were brought up in small towns your vision gets colored that way. They did find one bar with a couple of pool tables but it was much too early in the day to do any decent hustling so they headed back to the motel stopping along the way to pick up some supplies. Then they checked in at the desk and extended their stay an extra two days. They found out where the local cinema was and decided to pop in for the 7 oclock showings and see if they could find something remotely interesting then afterwards hit the pool hall. 

 

They got back to the motel room then and stretched out on the freshly made bed and watched some TV drinking beer. They were into their third beer each when Dean’s phone rang.

 

“Yeah?” Dean answered.

 

“You ever look at the caller id?” Bobby asked.

 

“Only when I’m more bored than I am today or am just curious.” Dean joked. “What’s up?” 

“Just got word from Joshua, Castiel is on the move, he’s filtering through heaven’s rank and file now. It’s not pretty, I just hope God is keeping up with this.” 

 

“You and me both!” Dean exclaimed.

 

“I don’t hear the radio blaring and there’s not a rushing wind noise going on nor the sound of the mufflers, so my guess is that your still holed up in a motel, you already in Sheboygan?” Bobby asked.

“No man, we stopped last night and grabbed some late night take out from a truck stop. It ran right through me.” 

 

“Oh man, there ain’t nothing worse. Dosing yourself up on Pepto Bismol?” Bobby asked.

“Immodium, at least it’s got the shits stopped. Went to the county clinic to make sure it was just some sorry food, they took a blood test, supposed to know something tomorrow.” Dean said.

“You ain’t been doing nothing that’ll show up in a blood test.” Bobby declared.

 

“Hey I don’t make the rules, I just play the game.” Dean said with little laugh.

“Ok, just try to make it snappy, there’s not been any deaths reported that indicate werewolf activity which is weird, walk careful into this.” Bobby advised.

“You better know it.” Dean answered.

 

“Ok, I’ll check with you tomorrow.” Bobby agreed and they hung up the line. 

 

“You nervous?” Dean asked.

“A little. are you?” Sam replied and asked.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. I’ve never had an AIDS test run before. This is scary.” Dean admitted.

 

Dean and Sam snuggled up on the bed and looked at the TV for a few more minutes then looked at the time. “Shit, the damn movie doesn’t start for two more hours.” 

 

“Cuddle time or is that too chick-flick for you?”

“Off with the pants. The last thing we need is to throw wood in tight britches.” Dean mouthed.

 

Ten minutes later the were happily kissing and making out, hugging and stroking on each other just enjoying the feel of the others body. Dean grinned a bit.

 

“What?” Sam said.

“You’re gonna think I’m being girly about it.” Dean groused as he bit back his grin.

“No I won’t, I promise.” Sam replied.

 

“It’s weird but there’s even skin texture differences between a man and woman, and our kisses feel different.” Dean said.

“Is this good or bad?” Sam asked.

“Neither really, I’m not shittin’ you. I mean, it’s a difference, but I’ve got no complaints.” Dean said smiling.

“Me neither, and yes I’ve noticed the differences as well. Personally I prefer the feel of your body next to mine, or on top of mine, or in mine.” Sam said grinning.

“I get the picture, vividly.” Dean said smiling now as well.

 

“So we’re still playing this by ear?” Sam asked.

“What, you wanting the whole hand holding, walks through the park, snuggle together on a blanket on a beach number?” Dean asked.

“That wouldn’t be too bad, but no I’m just curious if you’re good with this, with us?” Sam asked.

 

“Are you not?” Dean asked.

“Hey no fair, I asked first.” Sam started.

“No Sam, it’s more than fair. You seem to be the one who needs the constant reassurance that we’re okay as brothers and more. I’ve already said yeah a dozen times. What’s it gonna take to convince you?” Dean said starting to sound perturbed.

 

“No, I didn’t mean it that way, really I didn’t, I’m sorry, I’m acting like a silly girl.” Sam said pulling in closer to Dean. 

Dean half turned and ran his fingers through the silky brown hair on his brother. “It’s cool, you’re just in the middle of something that you ain’t got the first clue how to handle. Well guess what, I’m in the same boat. I’m scared a little myself, but I’m not focusing on it, I can’t and function as a hunter, and that’s what you’re going to have to do is put your feelings in your back pocket and sit on em when we are on hunt. Can you do that?” Dean asked.

“Will you work with me on this?” Sam asked in return.

“I’ll do what I can but the bulk is going to be in your corner. You’re going to be the one that makes this work.” Dean looked in the distance for a moment and then over at Sam. That’s the difference in how we were raised even though we grew up under the same roofs. You always bucked authority, you fought Dad tooth and nail to get your way, you were doing it when you were 6 you did it when you were 16. Me, like you’ve said enough and it’s true, I was dad’s little foot soldier. I did whatever the man wanted and if I didn’t do it good enough then I busted ass to make up for it. We were yin and yang in that household. See you didn’t think I could process a philosophical thought.”

 

Sam lay back thinking and had to agree with Dean, he was the odd man out with his dad. It’s no wonder he processes everything on an emotional level. His father was squared corners, yes sir/no sir, three bags full type. The epiphany hit home swiftly with Sam and he thought about it for quite some time. It all made sense now, and strangely he accepted the role that he was being slung into.

 

“Sam.” Dean said after a minute.

“Huh!” Sam said surprised.

“Just checking to see if you were still in there.” Dean said with a grin.

“Yeah just got to thinking is all. I see now what I’m going to have to do with this.” Sam said. “First thing is that I want you to slap me down if I get out of hand. You know too queer, sort of, “I’m making you uncomfortable queer.”” 

“Just be my brother, we’ll work on the lover part as we go along.”

 

They snuggled a bit more and then both drifted off for a nap, they woke and it was 6:00, so they got dressed, went over to the diner and had another meal and then rode into town, just as the were coming up on the pub, Dean gawked and turned into the parking lot. They went in and noticed that there was some high stakes playing going on at one of the tables. There were a stack of bills on the table edge and evidently all the bets were in when this twenty something kid, got up to the table with a seasoned pool hall veteran and in ten minutes the kid had run the table. Dean stepped up to the table and looked it over.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s it cost to get in on some of this action?” Dean asked. The locals looked at him and laughed. 

 

“$100 bucks on the rail.” The kid said grinning. Deal pulled out their bank roll and peel off five twenties and put em down. “You want to toss to see who breaks?” The kid asked.

 

“Nah, got a better idea, no not talking about rock/paper/scissors. It’s called Travel. You get one chance at this you pull out a quarter put it heads down on the table top the furtherest from Wisconsin breaks.”

 

This threw the kid off his stride and Dean immediately knew the kid could control the flip of the coin. Dean reached in his pocket, “By the way, that is a hundred against your stack right?”

 

“You really got a set if you think you can play them stakes. Ok sure 100 against the stack, gentlemen put your money down.” Suddenly there was a bit of a ruckus as men dug into their billfolds and came out with twenties and tens, until the stack was more than modest, the kid smirked and reached in his pocket and added five hundred to the stack. “Just to make it interesting.” He crooned.

 

Dean nodded politely then put his quarter down on the table, covering the back with his thumb until the other kid had his on the table. 

 

“Someone verify please.” Dean called out and a tall gaunt man stepped up to the table and looked at Dean with a smile. Then looked at the quarter as he took his thumb off. Dean has California, then he walked to the other end of the table, Curt has Arizona. Dean breaks. Immediately Dean pocketed the quarter and walked to the end of the table and started talking while he set up his cue stick. 

 

“You know some people can play this game like they were born to it. Like they got the hand of a god when it comes to running the table…” He broke the triangle and sent three balls into pockets. Then he started up a never ending patter pausing only to stop and tap another ball in, he finally had it down to the 8 ball. Then Dean looked up at the youngster who’d not got the first round at the table. There was a hush on the crowd.

 

“The pink slip on my car that I can tap that eight bounce it…” He laid out a shot that would made Minnesota Fats proud. “I put up my car you put up double the stack.” The kid was sweating profusely now and he shook his head.

 

“No man, no, that’s an impossible shot, even I couldn’t make it. Take the stack.” He said not in the best of humour. Then Dean looked at him and smiled. Took the stack of bills and put them in his pocket. 

 

“Just for kicks and giggles let’s see that shot.” Dean grinned foolishly and bent over the table and gave the cue ball a sharp crack, it followed exactly the pattern the Dean had laid out up to and including sinking the 8 ball. There was a collective gasp and clapping going on in the crowd. The kid started paying off some bets that were made and money between others changed hands. Dean gently laid the pool cue on the table and then signaling Sam they started to walk to the bar. 

 

“Hey give me a chance to win some of that back.” The kid called. 

“I run the table once I could do it again, and you know it. Even if you broke. Face it kid, some people are just better shooters than you.” Dean said with a grin. He pulled up to the bar and took a stool Sam sat down on his right and the gaunt man to his left. It had unnerved Dean to see the Angel of Death mixing like that among humans but he seemed to have something else on his mind. They ordered beer and then took a table. 

 

“You’re the last angel I expected to see right now.”

“Do you remember what I said about Lucifer, that he was a spoiled child that was wielding a lot of power.” Death told Dean and then looked at Sam.

“This new God is 10 times worse. His actions aren’t increasing my work down here but it is increasing a growing division in the rank and file in Heaven.”

 

“Hey we tried to get Castiel to funnel those souls into heaven where they belong. Well at least where some of them belong. He treated me like a sack of shit.” Dean said sourly remembering the confrontation he’d had with Castiel.

“I know you did and I know you meant well, it’s just that Castiel was ready to hear it. His first thoughts were to mete out some angelic justice. Well that and get you to bow before him, he’s always been a bit put out that he wasn’t more respected.” Death said with a thin smile.

 

“We respected him.” Dean said.

“Did you now, did you really?” Death asked a bit of a twinkle in his eye. “You would call on him for piddling machinations, things that you could’ve figured out yourself if you gave yourself a third of a chance, but you were too busy gloating in the fact that you had an angel on line.” Dean couldn’t meet Death’s look for a moment, because what he was saying was all too true.

 

“So to help calm him down we have to square things with him?” Dean asked.

“Exactly. At least that will be a start.” Death said with a smile and vanished. The bar tableau seemed to come back to life with the young bounder attempting to get around the pool table to physically pull Dean back to the table. Dean and Sam got up and left the bar the young man fuming. In the parking lot Dean looked to Sam. 

“Looks like we got some kissing up to do.” He said tiredly.

 

They made it back to the motel and sat down on the bed, no traps, no feints , just what Dean hoped would be a peaceful meeting. He took a deep breath and sighed. May as well get this over with for now. He though to himself.

“Castiel” Dean called quietly.

“You reconsidered your position then?” A familiar grating monotone filled the room. Castiel was there in his rumpled suit and trenchcoat. 

“We wanted to talk with you if you would let us.” Dean started politely. Castiel raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to go on.

 

“I just wanted to saw that we are so sorry for calling you up in the past on shit we could’ve taken care of ourselves. We abused our friendship and you, we used you as a means to an end from time to time. But at the same time we cared about you. You were as close to us as family could get. Yeah we’d argue from time to time, but we never came to blows, unless you count that time in the waiting room when I belted you one and nearly broke my hand in the process. We’re sorry Castiel, that’s what I called you for.” Dean finished his heart in his throat.

 

“Some of what you say is true, but to be fair I always came when called even when it was for little matters. I was always there, I tried to emulate the feelings and aspect of how a friend would act, thought that concept was foreign to me. You taught me a great deal as well. The frailties of humanity, but their heart as well.” Castiel said warming some to the conversation. 

 

“Then let us help you. Please.” Dean pleaded.

“You. Help me.” Castiel said almost disbelieving.

“Please, before this gets totally beyond control, let us help you put things to rights. Please.” Sam begged. 

“Sam, you always treated me with respect and never abused our relationship.” Castiel said remembering.

 

“How do you propose to help me. You can’t channel the souls into heaven or hell, you haven’t the strength for that, so just how do you propose to help me.” Castiel replied.

“We want to be your friend again, we want you to come back to our family, please.” Sam begged again. “Sam, I am beyond your ability to help now.” Castiel said smiling sadly.

“You taught us a lot Castiel, mainly you taught us about the seven deadly sins, please give this up and be freed from two of them, Pride and Gluttony. Please Castiel.” Dean pleaded.

 

“I will consider what you’ve said…” Castiel said quietly as he looked at them. Then the familiar look crossed his features. “I’ve missed you.” Then he was gone.

 

“Well that’s a start.” Dean said quietly. Then Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad and sat down on the bed counting out the winnings. Over $2000 was there. They were once again in a position to live comfortably for a change. Dean pulled $500 from the lot then stuffed the rest into the sock he used for their bank and pushed that back to the bottom of his duffle bag. 

 

Suddenly there was an insistent banging on the door next to theirs. They listened for a moment and heard the report of a small caliber handgun. Dean grabbed his 45 from the table and stood walking to the door, the peephole showed nothing for a moment then the face of the idiot boy at the bar came into view. He started pounding on their door. Dean opened the door and leveled the 45 right between the young man’s eyes.

 

“Was there something you wanted?” Dean said coldly

 

“My..my bankroll.” He griped his iron gone completely out of his system. Dean flexed his thumb and pulled the hammer pack.

 

“Drop your gun at my feet and back away. You don’t get seconds on this offer.”

 

“You WANT to draw attention to yourself?” The kid asked.

 

“You already done that with your stupid trick of shooting them next door. I’ve 2 pounds of pressure on a 3 pound trigger, what’s it gonna be asswipe.” The kid bent down and put his pea shooter of a .22 at Dean’s feet. Now get your ass out of here now, you don’t get seconds on that as well. You know the old saying about I’m gonna count to 10, I’ll give you five then I’m going to ventilate you. The boy turned white as milk and dashed towards a waiting car climbing in the driver’s side he tore out of there. But not before Sam had snapped three pictures of the retreating boy one in which he looked back over his shoulder, stupid fuck Sam thought. Dean took a pair of his boxers and picked up the pistol dropping it just outside the others doorway. Went back to their room and ran next door calling 911 dispatcher, they’d already had an ambulance and the police dispatched to the location. Dean went in carefully and saw that the room’s renter had two bullet holes in his forehead but was amazingly still breathing. He looked carefully at the wound and saw the bullets penetrated but looked like they didn’t get all the way into the brain. The man was trying to speak. It’s okay, my partner got a picture of him leaving and pictures of his car, it’s cool. Just try to relax. Help is on the way. It was then that they heard the sirens and in moments a police car and ambulance was on the scene the paramedics looking over the victim, with a flustered Dean and Sam explaining what they’d heard and then he uploaded the pictures he took to the policeman’s cell phone. The cop looked at the pictures. 

 

“You sure this is him?” The cop asked.

“Positive, we heard the shots and peeked out our curtain and saw him standing in front of the door with a pistol at his side, then he took off.” Dean said. 

“Well this is gonna make the chief shit bricks.” The cop named Brown, said.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked.

“That’s the DA’s son. This is gonna be one massively fucked up case.” The cop appeared to be thinking about several things and then turned to Sam and Dean. “Make sure you stay around town for a couple of days in case we need to ask you questions.

 

It was about a half hour later that the cop left with the ambulance. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, “Let’s load up and quick, I don’t want to be around when that cop comes back to question the residents in room 109.” They loaded they stuff in the car with speed and were soon out and gone from the motel. They were down the interstate when Sam looked at Dean “What about our blood tests?” He said alarmed.

 

“We call tomorrow and find out, safest way.” They drove hard and were in Sheboygan before 3, they then booked a room at a hotel that seemed the safest lookout with the more spacious quarters and fewest windows. The next thing that they did before settling for the night was to set up wards to guard the place just in case. They slept well into the next day and noticed from a calendar that that part of Wisconsin was in a quarter moon, so at least they were out of the lunar cycle. They checked the local newspaper and found where the touring company in question was going to be presenting “The Mikado” that evening. They went ahead and booked tickets front row center. They were there to be seen and they mean for the troupe to notice them.” So that evening dressed in their finer suits, they appeared for the performance. They were practically encased in silver with, rings, ident bracelets, watches and pendants and thanks to Joshua that has a small but of wolfsbane in each of their breast pockets. The troupe performed magnificently although stumbling a bit is they got close to center stage Dean and Sam finally stood at intermission and made their way back stage. As soon as he came upon one of the actors, that actor started coughing and gagging holding up a protective hand. 

 

“We want to meet with your pack, tell your alpha that we would like an audience. No tricks, no wolfsbane.”

 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth. Dean took the sprig of the wolfsbane from his pocket as did Sam, they threw the sprigs into the bushes. “We don’t want trouble and not trying to start any we just have a few questions and we’d appreciate the alpha taking a few minutes to talk with us.”

 

“No tricks?” The actor said cautiously.

“None.” Dean answered. 

The actor nodded nervously then disappeared soon a more genteel looking man in a finely turned suit was escorted to them with two others in attendance.


	11. Chapter 11

“Alpha.” Dean and Sam greeted. 

“You have my interest for exactly 5 minutes.”

“We’re hunters and we were sent here because of the pack, we’ve checked local news releases and there is nothing to indicate you’re hunting humans.”

“You know this and you assume your safety while you’re here. Interesting. We shall talk your rooms I suppose. You are at the Moon Lite motel on the highway aren’t you?”

“Uh yeah, yeah we are.” Sam agreed.

“We’ll be there at midnight; I like a Spatlese, Preferably a Mosel vintage, and preferably 1987.”

“We’ll do our best to have that for you.” 

“Chilled please.” 

“Yes alpha.” 

“You are not of my pack so you may address me as Cyril.” He turned to go, “Midnight gentlemen.”

 

The next hour was spent by Sam and Dean tracking down the wine he mentioned. They bought two bottles just in case and then a cooling chest with a bag of ice. They had three hours to wait and in those three hours prepared themselves as best as possible. 

 

At the stroke of midnight there was a brief knock at their suites door. They opened to let Cyril and four of his others in with him. Once in the room they made introductions around and Cyril looked at Dean with some humour.

 

“You’re armed I’m assuming?” 

Dean and Sam slowly turned to reveal the pistols in their waistbands. 

“Good,” Cyril noted. “I would hope you would be, otherwise this would be a useless meeting. Dean motioned them to various places to sit as he poured wine for their guest. Then he turned to Cyril, may I serve your pack mates?”

 

“You may.” Cyril noted and Dean distributed wine glasses around with some of the vintage in each. Cyril lifted his glass in a toast. “A long and healthy life.”

 

“Amen to that.” Dean echoed sipping the pale golden clear liquid. It was sweet, yet dry, a very pleasant wine to drink at that. 

 

“Now what exactly do you want?” Cyril said sipping the wine and nodding appreciatively. 

Sam smiled and started, “We understand that evidently your pack does not hunt the human population.”

“They are forbidden that little quirk. We hunt wildlife and are quite successful at that.” Cyril said proudly. 

 

“So there is no reason to expect your pack of hunting humans in this area?” 

“The only humans we hunt are those who must be brought to justice and we do not harm them.”

 

“May we make a pact then stipulating that? Forgive me but it is a hunter thing.” Dean said.

“I think that we can compact with you on this item.” Cyril leaned back in his chair. “You see not all werewolves are alike. The only time you will hear of a death in the area other than natural causes or death by misadventure through other sources is if a rogue were comes into the area. Unless they are willing to abide by our pacts agreement with the locals, we will eliminate them. “

 

“Protecting your preserve?” Dean ventured.

“Precisely. You see we have a long standing pact with the local government, they know who and what we are, they also know that we are not hunters of humans. But will assist as we may, in return we simply wish to be left alone.”

 

“You’ve created a bold venture Cyril, and you look hale and hearty so we’ve no worry about anyone trying to take your place.” The four others growled menacingly. 

 

Cyril threw back his head and laughed. “I have a VERY loyal cadre. They are quite efficient in making sure that I am not disturbed by petty matters. There is the occasional fight but for some reason those that attempt are usually dissuaded from actually fighting.” Cyril raised his glass and took a sip then looked at them studiously. “Who put you on our trail?”

 

“A friend, Joshua and his assistant Anna.”

“We know them, they are worthy persons. I think that we can agree to this overall. Provided you don’t poach my pack.”

“We have no interest in that; we just want to assure and be assured that we’re getting the truth.” 

 

Cyril chuckled, “I’ve no reason to lie to you and every reason to be straightforward. In fact I think we can help each other out. There is a troll that is interfering with our raids in the forest on the south edge of town. Your toys would come in useful to bring this creature down.”

 

“A troll…species?” Dean asked.

“He would appear to be a common forest troll, just over eight feet by at least four across the shoulders. One of my pack is currently recuperating from a fight she had with it last week.”

 

“We’ll look into this.” Sam said committing them. 

“Now gentlemen it is after 1am and lovely hour to be out running the forests, but we shall take civilian ways in. I will contact you in three days to find out the results of your hunt. By the way, thank you for the wine, excellent vintage.” He said rising. The just as silently they were gone. 

 

“Great three days for a hunt that we have absolutely jack for absolute Intel other than the approximate direction of the hunt. This ought to be fun.” Dean griped. 

 

Sam collected up the wine glasses and thankfully they were the plastic disposables, chunked them then came back into the bedroom. “Well it’s that or we turn tail and run. And that is what I am suspecting that they think we’re going to do.” 

 

“Okay let’s catch some sack time then start early tomorrow, we’ll check with the fish and game people to find out areas to stay away from and go from there.”

 

“No funky sex tonight then?” Sam said joking.

 

Dean looked at him, “Will you settle for a cuddle?” He asked.

 

“Hey dude what’s the problem?” Sam asked in return.

 

Dean sighed. “It just feels weird helping a group we’ve been taught to kill because they say they’re not hunting humans.”

 

They stripped down and snuggled up together on the bed. “Now, Dean, what’s really bothering you?” 

 

“I’ve been worried about your safety in the field before, part of being big brother and all that shit. But suddenly I feel a different kind of notion as far as looking after you. Sam, I love you bro, I really do love you.” Dean said.

 

“Oh this must be a moment of weakness.” Sam joked.

“Goddammit! Don’t make fun of this shit!” Dean barked.

Sam was instantly chastened. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to but usually you get all macho and don’t want your feelings to show.”

 

Dean hugged Sam tightly. “Right now I’m feeling kind of needy. So sue me already.” 

“I’m sorry man, it’s cool, I love you too, and truth be told, I’m gonna be looking out for you a bit harder in the field. Don’t think this makes us girly men, but truth be told I just don’t care.”

“Me too bro, me too.” Dean said snuggling against him, and like that they were soon asleep, content in the comfort of each other. 

 

The morning came and they were both exhausted from a night of tossing and turning, stressed with new elements creeping into their thoughts. The first thing after their breakfast was to drive to the south side of town and check out where any likely spot was, up ahead by the road side stood a young female who seeing the Impala waved them down and directed them into a surprisingly not washed out forest road. They parked at a clearing and got out warily. 

 

“I’m Tessa, Alpha said you’d be out this way and I was to show you where to start looking.” She said confidently. 

“So how’s the recuperating were?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine, just got my hip knocked out of joint. Still hurts like a son of a bitch. I can feel it most as a wolf than a human. Strange huh?” She said grinning, and then her grin faltered as she pointed towards a broken forest head trail. “Through here.” They grabbed guns from the trunk and followed her into the wood. She gave them a wary look, “You’re loaded with silver rounds, should I trust you?”

 

“Look we initially were under the impression that we were out here to hunt a pack of were’s, now it’s something hunting you. I don’t know if silver will work on a troll but hey I’m game.”

 

“It stinks.” She said wrinkling her nose. They’d walked about a mile when stopping they found what they were looking for. A breaking of trees as if something huge was on a rampage. She looked at them warily, “From here on you’re on your own. There’s nothing I can do to help.” Dean nodded appreciating the fact that she came that far back with them. The she vanished into the woods as she loped off down the trail. 

 

Sam and Dean started off down the trail carefully and as silently as they could manage. There was a noise up ahead in the brush and they paused, advancing even more cautiously. Suddenly there was a burst of action in the brush as a wild pig charged out and crossed the path into the other side of the forest. They relaxed slightly. They looked for any sign of passage of something that was a big as this creature was purported to be. They were at least another mile into the track when they heard a loud snuffling sound. They were glad to be downwind as they slowly approached the sound. They found the source and withdrew silently; they hurried back down the path until they came out at the car. Tessa was waiting for them.

 

“Well?” She asked anxiously.

“I don’t’ know what a collective noun would be for a group of trolls, but there’s a mess of them back there.” Dean commented. 

“Did a quick count, there’s five of them in the back head of that trail. This is going to take more than just us two to knock out. We’re going to need at least two more sets of hands.” Sam noted.

“Please tell me you’re shitting me.” Tessa said.

“Look we’ve got some munitions, but against five of them and we don’t know the intelligence level of these boogers.” Dean said. “Trolls are basically slow witted, but I’d prefer not taking the chance that we’re onto some wily ones.” 

Dean looked back at the head of the forest trail and sighed deeply. 

 

“Only one major problem that I can see, the munitions we got is designed to take out werewolves. Unless you’re folk are able to pack in silver, it’s up to me and Sam.” Dean said.

“We got some people on tap who owe us some favours, but none I know that owe us anything that we could get them to do this.” Tessa said.

 

“Now you see our problem.” Sam said. He grabbed a satchel and Dean grabbed another, Dean then stuck the detonator in his pocket. He and Sam prepared themselves and went back into the forest armed with their 45’s that they kept on alert, plus the two satchels of claymores.” The trip back in seemed longer and they felt it more arduous, of course carrying an extra 60 pounds of munitions each would make a body feel that way. 

 

Finally making it back to the clearing they did a head count and froze, there were four of them laying in the mulch of the forest floor, carefully and as quietly as they could manage they placed the claymores around the zone and backed off to a couple of huge pines. Then Dean turned on the detonator and Sam cocked his pitching arm and threw a flash grenade into the zone. The explosion was more of a loud firecracker but it woke the trolls, and they woke mean. Dean hit the firing stud on the claymores and hunched down. The explosion was momentarily deafening. They looked up and saw four figured downed in the copse. 

 

“Like shooting fish in a fucking barrel.” Dean grumped. 

“Dude we got in and out without a scratch, don’t bitch, no bitchy!” Sam quipped then was hefted off his feet and against a tree by a muscular arm and hand that stank of decomposition and worse, Dean wheeled as the creature was attempting to crush Sam’s neck and fired off three 45 rounds into the creature. Sam fell limply from the tree unconscious. 

 

Dean bolted over, “Sam…SAMMY!” He yelped. The noticed he wasn’t breathing either, he immediately started CPR, Sam had a pulse going, but he just couldn’t breathe. “ANNA, a little help here please!” Dean called. The angel appeared at his elbow.

 

“Crushed trachea…nasty.” She said nonchalantly.

“Please.” Dean begged.

She bent and touched his throat. Dean resumed CPR only to have Sam cough and gag his way into consciousness.

 

“Now do the job you were sent here to do.” She said severely and disappeared.

 

Dean waited and gave Sam plenty of time to recuperate. Finally Sam was fit to walk and they made their way out of the forest to the head of the trail where there they were confronted by Cyril and the rest of the pack. 

 

“You miscounted slightly. There were 5 trolls in there not just 1 and 1 nearly killed by brother, my mate, I’m not fucking amused.”

 

“Your amusement doesn’t factor into this human, you did the job you were ticketed to do now leave OUR forest.”

“Since when did it become YOUR forest?” Sam said rubbing his throat still and now starting to get suspicious.

“Since you went in and cleaned out the vermin for us.” Cyril answered suddenly the whole pack was alert and on point.

 

“So now we are two additional problems to be handled?” Dean said.

“Regretfully yes, you see you know about us. We work assiduously to keep this town in blissful ignorance and you stand the chance of blowing that for us.” Cyril said as the others growled. 

“So what’s the plan? Kill us or convert us?” 

Cyril looked amused, “Oh we have no intention of converting you…” Dean and Sam took a couple of steps back from the clearing and came out with their 45’s. “Careful children, silver.”

 

They all came out with knives, some with guns. “Oh shit!” Dean said as he and Sam turned and bolted back into the forest, the wolves following instinct chose to form up as a pack and give chase. Dean reached into his pack and pulled out one of several grenades that were there and pulled the pin giving it a toss over his shoulder they were several yards down the track when the grenade exploded sending to their ears the satisfying sound of were’s who were poisoned with silver. He and Sam started tossing grenades as they ran and heard more yelps and cries until at last they came to the dead zone with the trolls they spun with guns aimed just in case Cyril and four other weres were the only ones to show. 

 

“You ran a good race, put down several of my pack, for that you’ll die slow. The weres advanced slowly and formed the attack formation Sam and Dean stood back to back then all hell broke loose as the pack charged. Dean waited and the hit the firing stud he had in his pocket. Five claymores went off showering the advancing wolves with a deal rain of silver. They went to each one putting a shot in their head then slowly and deliberately dragged them back to the clearing where they salted the bodies. Doused them with diesel fuel and lit them 

 

They then tore ass out of the area and quickly made their way back to the motel. Loaded up their gear and jumped for the interstate hotfooting it out of there. While they were in their motel room Dean turned to Sam, “You realize that they’ll be martyred. Theatre troupe found dead in forest.”

 

Sam looked at him and grimaced, “Yeah, they will, come on, let’s just get hell and gone from here.” 

 

They’d loaded up the car and as noted were on the interstate in nothing flat, taking a southern route to be on the safe side. It was three in the morning when they managed to pull into Cedar Rapids, Iowa, taking a circuitous route to get there but they were exhausted so finding a motel in town for a change they booked a room with another of many of their credit cards. Dean apologized for his appearance, as he was hot, sweaty, and smelly.

 

“Ma’am I’m sorry about the state of our affairs, but we were travelling across country when our air conditioner went bust on us. I’m hoping that there’s a Chevy dealership here in town that can work on my baby for us.”

 

“Not a problem sweetie, here’s your key Mr. Kardasian, there is a dealership on the south side of town that is good, that’s who I take my Nova to, to get worked on from time to time. Mel Tilman is the owner’s name. I’ll get you the address if you’d like.”

 

Dean grinned, “Thanks but right now I think I’d like a shower, do you mind if I get that information from you in the morning?”

 

“Sure my husband will probably be on the desk when you boys wake up. But I’ll leave him a note.”

“Thanks ma’am.” Dean said as he left the office and went out to the car careful to pull it around to the far corner where some other cars were parked. He got them parked and they got unpacked. Dean quickly changed the plates out for another set he kept in the trunk and they got their room. Once in there the first thing they did was crawl in the shower and get clean. They stayed in there for several minutes just soaking and hugging, and kissing. 

 

“Glad to hear that the hunt went well.” Anna called over the sound of the shower. Dean killed the water and stuck his head around the curtain. 

“Time and place.” He said upset.

“Well just wanted to let you know you earned some brownie points with that and that for that your vehicle will be “persistently ignored” for now by the authorities.”

“Would you mind persistently making yourself like into the room or something?” Dean said rankled.

“Oh I forget some mortals are so touchy about modesty.” She disappeared laughing.

“This ain’t gonna work with her.” Sam said. Dean reached around him in a hug. 

“Don’t care, don’t want to talk about it, just want some serious ass hot monkey sex like now.”

 

“Hey tiger, what got your motor revved?” Sam asked grinning.

“You, it was a close call back there; Anna pulled your ass out of the fire. But yeah we…” Then Dean paused…”Fine she wants to barge in on us like this fine…treat her like Castiel.”

“What if she shows up while we’re in the middle of … you know?” Sam asked.

“We keep going on with …you know… and we continue …you knowing in her face enough that she either gets tired of it or we get used to her.” Dean said his anger up as was his dick.


	12. Chapter 12

“I love it when you get all self-righteous.” Sam said with a grin.

“You do?” Dean asked.

“Makes me horny.” Sam admitted. 

“Even all those other times…I …we…oh shit.” Dean sighed and laughed, “So basically me angry is your jerk off fantasy.” 

 

“Oh yeah you’re sexy when your self-righteous about something.” Sam told him. 

“Why Sammy Winchester, I believe that’s about the nicest thing someone’s said to me today.” Dean said then laughed. They both laughed and retired to the bedroom. 

 

They fell on the bed exhausted and somewhat sore from their run in the woods. Sam was still rubbing his neck where that troll had manhandled him. Dean started kissing him and nibbling in just the right places until he forgot about how sore his neck was and concentrated on how heavy his dick felt. 

 

“Don’t wanna wait, want you now!” Sam said imperiously.

“Well hang on a damn minute and let me loosen you up at least.” Dean barked as the grabbed the lube from the nightstand. It was more than a minutes work getting Sam relaxed enough to handle him and Sam kept insisting, so Dean lubed up his dick and speared Sam. His brother arched in bed as Dean’s dick went home. Dean held it there for a few moments until he was sure his brother was loose enough to handle the strokes. Then he eased in and out until he had a good rhythm going. Sam started stroking himself in the way he loved the best. Long slow strokes with a little twist at the end. His dickhead was soon lathered in precome. Dean kept up the pace, the deliberate slow fucking pace which was driving him up a wall, until at last he looked at Sam and grinned. He picked up the pace to a spanking rhythm where his nutsack was slapping against Sam’s ass. Sam gasped and groaned at his prostate was getting speared again and again at a much faster rate and felt glorious. He swam in it until at last he couldn’t hold back and tipped Dean off that he was about to come. Dean pulled out of his ass and fell face first on his cock, sucking causing Sam to groan then with a yelp he pumped his first load down Dean’s throat. When Dean was sure that he was empty for now, he got back into place and slowly massaged his own dick back to full hard, and he proceeded to basically rape fuck his kid brother, only his kid brother was eating it up like cotton candy! Finally Dean yelped as well as he pumped his first load deep into his brother. He didn’t pull out but sort of fell on top of Sam, who encircled his shoulders in his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“Only you.” Sam said wistfully.

“You’ll find someone else.” Dean joked.

“Not with as good of a cock as yours.” Sam said.

“Aw I knew you loved me just for my sexy body.” Dean said and pulled up still half hard and buried inside Sam and they kissed. 

“Think you can get it up again this soon?” Sam asked hopefully.

“Anything’s possible you buttslut you.”

Sam grinning kissed then nipped the tip of Dean’s nose.

 

The next morning was not unlike the previous time when they had an all night fuck session only this time it was Sam who was predominantly the bottom so his was extra sore. They limped down to their car with their duffle bags, Dean got the dealership address from the desk clerk and soon they were deep in downtown Cedar Rapids and pulling up to a Chevrolet dealership. He pulled the Impala around to the Service entrance and honked. The door went up and he drove in.

 

“What’s the problem?” 

“AC’s on the fritz, this you could take a look at it for me?” Dean asked.

“Sure, might be a few. Just leave me the keys and sign here.” Dean signed it using the alias on the credit card just in case. 

It was a good half hour before Dean and Sam saw the service tech again. They waited in the Customer’s lounge sipping at drinks. 

 

“Well, good news, one of your lines was cracked and leaking Freon, we replaced the line and recharged the system for you.” He said.

 

They painfully rose, pain for other reasons but they laughed it off. “Too much driving.” Dean said as they went to the cashiers window and paid. They left town and decided it was time to switch credit cards just in case. 

 

Once on the road again Sam looked over at Dean, “Wonder if they’ve got another job lined up for us?” 

“As a matter of fact we have.” Anna said spritely from the back seat. 

 

“You know something Anna, we had this annoying thing happen when Castiel would pop in on us during our private moments.” Sam started.

 

“Like when you’re in bed together.” Anna said trying to get them to focus.

 

“Exactly, you see we’ve got this teensy tiny problem with have our private time interrupted.” He saw that he had her attention. “WE DON’T FUCKING LIKE IT! IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH!?” Sam shouted angrily. “Oh and threats are counterproductive, just wanted to tell you that up front as well. We didn’t yank Castiel’s chain every time we were in trouble, but we sure as hell didn’t bother to yank when the iron was in the fire. At the same time Castiel respected our Personal Space. It’s a little thing to ask.”

 

“Okay, I admit popping in on you in the bath was a little crude and I should’ve timed it better. But it was news to be shared. You have earned some brownie points with some of the heavenly crew by disposing of both the trolls and the werewolves. We even cleaned up the scene for you. No spent casings and no evidence of claymore mines. The trolls did what they do best when destroyed and immediately turned into a pile of compost. The werewolf bodies are going to be a bit trickier but they were incinerated with holy fire before the authorities could arrive, so that they had 9 mounds of smouldering ash to deal with.” Anna said compliantly. “There’s a choice a vampire nest in South Texas or ghouls in Minnesota. Which card do you choose gentlemen?

 

 

“Vampires, good choice Dean.” Sam bitched.

“Better them than ghouls. At least with vamps it may be an actual case like we had with that nest that was feeding off animal blood and donated baggies.” Dean commented sitting back while Sam had the wheel for bit.

 

“Don’t count on it, if the God Squad is sending on this is can’t be good.” Sam said still steamed.

“Look they’ve dealing with us pretty cool so far. I mean the tranq guns with the case of dead man’s blood is worth the weight.” Dean argued as they barreled down the interstate.

 

What really had Sam’s knickers in a twist is that part of him remembers doing a job in Waco before, he just can’t pull up the details. And he admits this to Dean. 

 

“Bro look if it’s bothering you that much let’s drop it and do the ghouls instead.” Dean offered.

“I’d take you up on that but it would make me look like a total wuss.” Sam said sadly.

Dean rolled his eyes, “It wouldn’t make you look like a total wuss, after all you can’t even recall what you did down there.” 

“Yeah just like that hunt we did where there was some fucking spiderwoman involved. I ended up putting a bullet through the middle of the brow of each one and still they came back. Fat fucking lot of good that did.”

 

Dean hated seeing him this way but there was little he could physically do because Sam had the wheel. It was a power moment for him do Dean had to resort to reason versus physical threat.

 

“I’m going to so kick your ass when we make our next pit stop.” Dean finally said angrily.

“Why, because I’m a coward?” Sam blatted.

“No, because you’re considering yourself a coward when I know better, hell Bobby wouldn’t waste time he’d physically wrestle th wheel from you to get you over to the side of the road so he could bless you out right and proper.” Dean returned.

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m driving then.” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk”

“Cocksucker.” Came a new taunt.

“Yeah and a damn fine one at that, something even you gotta admit.” Sam said with a grin.

“The only reason I’m letting you get away with that one is because it’s true.” Dean said grinning as well. “Look we blow into Waco, maybe we’ll find something that will trip a trigger and you’ll remember it.”

 

“Dean what if it really sucks, I mean put us in danger type of sucking?” Sam said as he drove. Dean was silent and remained so for about another mile. “Dean, are you in there?” 

 

“Oh I’m in here, I just can’t believe the bullshit your mouth is pumping out.” He said smartly.

“Oh believe it brother of mine, I’m scared this is gonna like set off some big time flashback and I don’t know if I can handle another one of those.” 

 

Dean sighed. “Sam I’m with you 100% if you even have a hint at a flashback we’re out of there, you got me?”

Sam blushed and ducked his head slightly as he drove. “Sorry, I’m a bit skittish, I mean I’ve been doing great most of my flashbacks are momentary and thankfully not as traumatic as some of my earlier shit.” Then he took a deep breath and sighed. “Maybe I should’ve caved and let him fix the wall, I just don’t know.”

 

“What you don’t know is how to ask for help.” Joshua said reprovingly from the back seat. “Pull over boys.”

 

Sam complied and shoved the car into park. Joshua reached up and grabbed Sam’s head with both hands. Sam screamed, there was no other way to handle the situation. It wasn’t as much physically painful as it was psychologically traumatic. Dean got out of the car and ran around to the driver’s side and motioned Sam to slide over. 

 

“Things are shook up a little bit but the wall is back in place.” Joshua said smiling now. “This nest of vampires is a nasty one, there’s thirteen living in a old rock of a house.” Joshua said seriously. “They keep four on guard during the day so getting in is going to be a bit of a pain.”

 

“Why not just burn the place down?” Dean asked.

“Like I said it’s an old rock of a house, in fact it’s made with a stone facing. You’d have to be able to lob in something to create fire and dodge the guards at the same time. They are pretty much old world vampires who fear the sun so you got the advantage there. The house is in the outskirts of town naturally. And you may as well know that they are gonna be on the lookout, they’ve already taken out three hunters.” 

 

“And you expect us to make it five!” Sam yelped. 

“No son, I expect you to make it out alive, you both have been blessed, they’ll run from you or try to attack you don’t give them a chance, stun them then take their heads.” Joshua said matter of factly.

 

“Well just don’t sugar coat it will you?” Dean said a trifle sarcastic.

“Dean you may as well know going in three of these vampires are kids, turned as part of their family. They think they are invulnerable, that’s where you’ve got your best shot.” Joshua shook his head. “All I ever wanted was to tend gardens and make things grow, you boys have no idea how this rips my heart out.” Joshua sighed, “There’s one other option you got and it’s in the trunk with the rest of your weaponry. There are daggers made of olive wood from Jerusalem, they’ve been blessed as well. Just be warned using them will be a little more dramatic than just beheading them.” Joshua sighed, “Anna will be taking over further work, I just can’t keep doing this.”

 

“Man I’m so sorry that you got stuck in the middle of this. If there was ever one true innocent in Heaven you’re it. You don’t deserve the bullshit we put you through.” Dean commented.

Joshua smiled fatherly, “It’s okay son, we have the same goal.” He vanished then and Dean put the car in gear and checking traffic eased back into the flow.

 

“How you feeling bro?” He asked concerned.

“Dizzy, but I’ll live.” Sam said with a wan smile. 

“Take a nap.” Dean ordered. 

Leaning back in his seat Sam smiled genuinely. “Good idea. Wake me when it’s my turn to drive.”

 

“Like hell.” Dean muttered silently.

 

Dean drove not maniacally but with a bit of extra speed, threading the traffic carefully so as not to draw attention. He drove like that for hours, not wasting energy but pressed with expectation. Sam finally woke as they crossed over into Texas. It was about 8:00, the sun already set and darkness coming apace at a fast clip. Sam looked around and blinked his eyes, smacking his lips. He leaned forward and grabbed a bottle of water off the floorboard and took a swallow then looked around again. He saw the oil rigs pumping in the distance and the smell of crude oil flooded the car momentarily. 

 

“God that stinks.” Sam muttered surprising Dean. “Figured you’d grab a sip of water and go back to sleep.”

“Feel like I’ve slept forever.” Sam acknowledged. “We’re in Texas?” 

“Right in one bro. Hungry?” Dean asked.

“I could about eat my shoes.” Sam answered.

“I don’t see how you could get past the smell, but hey, your feet.” Dean joked as he took an exit where some chain restaurants were listed. They decided on a Burger King where Dean settled down to a double whopper with cheese, fries and a drink, while Sam was tucking into a salad with a Jr. Whopper on the side which surprised Dean slightly.

 

“I need the protein.” Sam explained to the look.

“I didn’t say nothing.” Dean blurted.

“I saw the look.” Sam retorted.

 

They ate with their usual speed which meant that Dean nearly swallowed his whole. Sam was hungry enough to finish his quickly as well. They went in search then of a motel on the exit and found a surprisingly clean mom & pop operation just past the restaurants. 

 

They got settled in their room and then Sam looked at Dean. “You think we could stay over a day?”

“Sure, you feeling okay?” Dean asked concerned.

“Just a tiny bit off if you know what I mean.” Sam concluded.

“Sure, no problem. You go ahead and stretch out, I’m going back to that grocery and pick up a few essentials.”

 

Dean was gone for about a half hour and came back with a 12 pack of beer and a dutch apple pie. Which the first thing he did on hitting the room was cutting him a wedge. 

 

“Oh man I think I’m in love.” He said smiling around a mouthful of the pie.

“With the baker?” Sam asked.

“The pie.” Dean answered. “Feeling less dainty now.”

 

“Fuck you, you weren’t the run running around with flashbacks of your body catching on fire and burning in hell, only that have your body reincorporate from a skeleton just to burn all over again.” Sam said wincing at the memory. 

 

“Oooo, I remember that torture, oh shit, I am SO sorry dude.” He said finishing his piece of pie.

“Yeah I can see it written all over your face.” Sam said sourly.

Dean hopped into bed by Sam and offered an arm and a snuggle. “Seriously man, I remember those tortures vividly. I’m surprised I don’t need a wall in my brain. Thankfully most of the flashbacks are just that flashes, not full drawn out memories.”

 

Sam submitted to the snuggle and they kissed happy just to be in an open honest embrace. “You know I kinda like being on the road again.” Sam admitted.

“Really? Why’s that?” Dean asked.

“We can get these motel rooms, we can crash for however long we want given the financial circumstances. And we can be ourselves without worrying about getting caught out by Bobby.” Sam said.

 

“I know, but it doesn’t make me feel any less guilty,” Dean sighed, “it’s gonna be a bitch but dude, we really ought to come out to Bobby and let him know. He deserves that much.”

“You realize you’re talking about someone from a whole other generation, he’d going to go fucking nuclear on us when he finds out.” Sam mentioned.

 

“I know, speaking of which I guess we need to go ahead and check in with him.” Dean said flipping his cell phone open. He pressed the speed dial and in a moment got a grumpy.

 

“Agent Willis, FBI.”

“Agent this is Dean Winfucker.” Dean said with a laugh. 

“Bout goddamned time you boys called, I been waiting to hear from you and nothing.”

“I know,” Dean started. “Sorry about that, my fault. We ran into a snag with the werewolf clan and had to take out a family of trolls as well as the wolf pack. Now we’re on our way to Waco, Texas to take care of a vampire nest.” 

“Well shit boy, no rest for the wicked eh?” Bobby said.

“It could be better, it could also be a helluva lot worse. So I’m not going to bitch about it. Just wanted to call and check in with you to let you know we’re still alive and kicking. Oh and Joshua showed up and fixed that wall in Sam’s brain.” Dean noted.

Bobby thought for a moment, “Finally an angel without a fucking agenda.”

“Oh he’s got one, it’s to tend his garden.” Dean answered.

“Yeah I bet he misses that.” Bobby responded.

“Yeah, he’s put Anna on our case full time now, he can’t hack the delivering of news like this bullshit about the vampire nest.” 

“Understood, So where y’all at right now?” 

“In the Blue Moon Hotel just across the Texas line.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Gonna make for Waco in the morning then?”Bobby asked.

“Nah, gonna bed down here for the night and spend tomorrow let’s Samantha recover from this impromptu surgery.”

Bobby laughed, “Probably for the best.” Then Bobby sighed, “I hate doing this over the phone but I don’t know when you’ll be back in town. Found a pair of your jeans, ones you must’ve wore the night y’all went barhopping.”

“Yeah…” Dean said cautiously.

 

“Checking the pockets before tossing them in the wash and came out with a box of matches with a phone number on the back.”

“Must’ve been one of those chicks slipping me one.”

“Dean the logo on the matchbox wasn’t for Fenders but Benders.”

“Oops sorry about that.”

 

“You boys want to tell me straight up what you were doing in a gay bar?”

Dean knew that denying it would only make the incident look hinkier. “I took Sammy there to unwind.”

“Again Dean you want to tell me what you were doing in a gay bar? I’ve got some suspicions, please tell me I’m wrong.” Bobby said.

“What suspicions?” Dean asked and waved for Sam to calm down as he suddenly looked ready to have a conniption fit.

 

“I think you boys are playing with some other than chicks, and you both went out in search of something other than tail.” Bobby said evenly.

“Is that going to cause a problem?” Dean said. 

“It is if you’re not careful, you could grab up something Ajax won’t wash off.” Bobby said then there was a pregnant pause. “Unless of course the one your hooking up with is the one you took out.” The old timer said with some resignation.

“That’s going to cause a problem.” Dean said matter of factly. “I’m sorry Bobby, this happened pretty sudden for us too.”

“How long?” Bobby asked his voice grating.

“About two months now.” Dean answered. He could almost see the reproving look from the other end of the line. “You’re right about doing this over the phone, we should’ve gone ahead and come clean with you.”

 

“Yeah that would’ve gone a long road on helping me understand this.” Bobby admitted with a hurt tone.

“I’m sorry Bobby, we’ve fucked up big time with you on this one and I don’t know what to do to fix it.” Dean said sorrowfully.

“We’ll talk about it when you come in, just give an old man time to process this okay? I’m used to partners doing this in the field when there ain’t no tail around. It’s that or jacking off.” Bobby said.

“We still welcome to come back there?” Dean asked hesistantly.

Bobby squawked his answer in anger, “Of course you are you fuckin’ idgit! You think I’m gonna kick your scrawny ass out of my place over something like this. Shit it’d have to be bigger shit like you doing drugs.”

 

“No drugs Bobby, I swear, the only thing I’m doing is Sammy.” Dean said as a weak joke.

Bobby chuffed a little bit on the other end of the line, “Too much information.”

Dean took a deep breath and sighed, “If it’s any consolation we’re not broadcasting this to everyone. This is our thing.”

 

“That makes me feel better right there. Ok, you boys get in we gotta have a long talk about this. I would say that I don’t approve, but considering the circumstances if you were like John, there would be a chance there would be a little Dean Winchester running around in someone’s house. So I guess this is the better of the issue.” Bobby said resigned. 

“Dude I swear we were going to tell you eventually, we were just trying to figure out how.”

“Maybe it’s just a phase?” Bobby said hopefully.

“That line of thought has been tried in a thousand families. For what it’s worth we did get tested and we’re negative on the scopes for STD’s and HIV.”

“Well thank God for that.” Bobby heaved a sigh. “Okay you boys get a good night’s sleep, I’ll see you when you get through with this run.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said morosely.

“Can that shit. You’re not that deep in the dog house.” Bobby advised. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.”

 

Dean clipped his phone shut and stuffed it back in his pants pocket. Then he looked at Sam who had a sickly pallor. Dean bent over to kiss him and he pulled away.

“Dean we gotta figure a way out of this.” Sam said.

“Do you really want to?” Dean asked.

Sam looked at him miserably and shook his head, “No.”

 

“Sammy what we’re doing…we’re not hurting anybody. This is our thing, it’s other people that’s gonna have to get over it. I meant what I said about parading it, I’m not going to get a rainbow bumper sticker and put on my baby, that’s a virgin bumper. But I’m tired of hiding as well. You’re my brother, my lover, my partner, whichever title you choose is fine with me. But we’re together for the long haul mister.”

 

Sam looked at Dean his eyes full, “Just scared that’s all.”

“Nothing to be scared of. Nobody knows we’re brothers, no one has to know if you want it that way.”

“I don’t mind being your brother but I would love to be your partner.” Sam said looking at him hopefully. 

 

“I think we can swing that. But I’m not ready to talk marriage yet so don’t go there.” Dean said restive.

“No, no doing right now, I’m not ready for that step either. I just want to get past this hunt and our trip back to Bobby’s. Sam announced.

 

They got up then and stripped down crawling back into the queen sized bed. “I tried to get a room with a king, no go.” 

 

“This is okay…babe.” Sam tried. 

Dean blinked a moment and then grinned, “Why babe?”

“Because you are such a damn looker, you my babe, that’s all there is to it. Anyone else tries to touch get’s hands chopped off.” 

 

“Dude, there may come a time when we have to be gay boys on the prowl to get a job done. I mean I’m only gay for you, the rest can take a fucking number and wait in perdition.” Dean commented.

 

They snuggled down again flesh touching flesh in the cool of the evening. Dean reached over with his free hand and turned out the bedside lamp. He and Sam went back to cuddling and snuggling. Something which normally would’ve driven Dean up the wall doing but for some reason it felt good with Sam. It was like they were kids again and having a shoved at him also shoved the magnitude of their situation at him as well. So he gulped and went with the flow.

 

The next morning they woke with Sam spooning Dean and with Dean loving every moment of it. He seriously regretted the idea of disturbing the perfect scene but his bladder was sending him some serious messages. So, carefully he slid out from the covers and went to the bathroom only to be blocked on the way out by Sam coming in. 

 

“My turn.” He said sleepily.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Dizzy.” He replied. He walked over to the toilet to take care of business but nearly fell into the tub. Dean rushed over and grabbed him up in his arms and guided him. Afterwards the ritual washing of hands and then Dean guided him back to the bed. It was as it turned out a good thing that they decided to wait a day before going back out as Sam was still recovering from whatever it was that Joshua did for him. They were well into the morning when Sam decided he was hungry. Dean went out and brought in take-out for them. Sam ate well and then settled back in his chair. 

 

“What Joshua did helped, I’m just sorry that things got so fucked up with Cas.” Sam started.

“I can’t believe he went on such a power trip. I always thought of him more level headed than that.” Dean said.

“So what do we do about him now? I mean, we are eventually going to be crossing paths with him again.” Sam said quietly.

“We try to talk him down, first. Maybe there’s some way for him to release that power and just go back to the old Cas we knew.” Dean said weakly.

“You know that’s not going to happen that easy, you were there, you heard him. ‘I’m the New God, a better one.’” Sam quoted.

“Hi guys.” A voice said from a person obviously walking up to them. Chuck Shurley walked up and looked at the table. “You mind?” He asked politely.

Dean waved absently to the chair. “By all means, maybe you can give us something to go on with this issue with Cas.” 

Chuck/God laughed lightly. “Nope, I would if I felt like it, but it, well it pleases me to let him see just what running heaven is like. He’s not had any idle time if that’s a comfort.”

 

“Why not just go in an kick his ass out.” Sam asked.

“Sam do you know how long I’ve been running this show? Do you any conception?” Chuck said with a wan smile.

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Sam said understanding. 

 

Chuck waved it away, “Don’t worry about it, there’s bigger fish to fry. I am feeling indulgent, I’ve decided to take some time off, oh I don’t intend on letting junior get away with murder, but I want to take a breather. Is that terribly selfish of me do you think?” He asked.

 

Dean considered a moment and then shook his head in negation, “I would’ve said yeah, because of the shit that’s going on, but I can understand it better now. How does your son feel about all this.”

 

“Oh he’s having a blast, he keeps popping in on Castiel at untimely moments, it’s like the old myth of flashing a cross at a vampire.” Chuck said grinning. Then he sighed as he sat back a cup of hot coffee suddenly in front of him. He took a sip and settled in. “You boys are going to be walking into a hornets nest, I’ll tell you that right now. This job has no easy in’s or outs. So I’ve decided to step in and give you a bit of help. Wait until you get to the job site to open the trunk. Trust me, you’ll appreciate the irony of what’s in there.” He said with a smile. 

 

“So you writing any more books?” Dean asked.

“No, that’s over and done with. Besides the public would believe some of the stuff going on now and how do you think your fan base would take knowing that you two have an incestuous relationship going on?” He said with a grin.

 

“You don’t seem too put out over it.” Sam noted.

“I’ve already made my opinion known. You’re not hurting anyone, you’re enhancing your own relationship, and you look good together, who am I to quibble.” 

“But the incest thing…”

 

“You’re talking about the Old Testament law, that was old Jewish law that concerned temple prostitutes. In some areas temples had prostitutes and it was rumoured that if you had sex with one you would get a favour granted. The only thing I ever saw in that was it gave too many young men and women a chance to get some kind of freaky STD, I mean face it guys this was back before condoms were even thought of.” Dean and Sam had to laugh at that.

 

The was a pregnant pause when Dean looked at Chuck, “So, can you spare us a few days before our next job?”

“Sure, I hear you want to go home and talk to Bobby about this?” Chuck said with a fond smile, “I mean you consider Bobby’s place home I take it.”

“If any place on this poor ball of mud could be, then that’s it.” Dean noted.

“Stop worrying so much you’ll drive yourselves to an early grave and I just can’t have that. Oh that reminds me, I’ve given Joshua some time to spend in his garden and I’ve reinforced the warding around his garden to keep Castiel out.”

 

“Thanks, we were getting worried about him.” Sam admitted. “Yeah I know you said not to worry so much, but he was looking pretty worn out the last time we saw him.”

 

“He’s given me cause to become concerned. I don’t like to see any of my children suffer so there are some that I tend special favour towards. He’s one of them.” 

“Is there any end to this in sight?” Sam asked.

“Oh yes, definitely, I’m not going to let Castiel go on forever in this faux position he’s jumped into or created for himself. We will meet on a field of battle and I’ll have to humble him.”

“Boy that’d be a fight to see.” Dean said absently.

“No, no Dean it wouldn’t. You see I love all my children even the naughty ones. It breaks my heart to have to discipline them, but at the same time I know that if you look away too much or tell them ‘don’t do that’, they’ll just ignore you and go ahead.” Chuck said sadly.

 

Then he stood and flexed his back. “You know I hear Brazil is beautiful this time of year, I think I’ll go there for a while.” And he was gone. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and burst out laughing as if from a private joke. 

 

They got back to the motel gathered up their gear and threw the duffle bags into the back seat as Dean’s key wouldn’t budge the trunk lock. He shrugged and snorted then loading up they were off again this time making even better time driving through the day, with Dean driving Sam up the wall with some of his music tastes. Finally Sam made a deal with Dean and they pulled off the interstate in a small town they were passing through that happened to have a Wal-mart. Sam came out with an iPod and after hooking it to his laptop he downloaded several albums. 

 

“Here’s the deal, you keep the volume of your music down to a manageable level and I’ll stop singing along to the songs.” Sam said smartly.

 

“Deal, God you sound like a murdered cow when you do sing.” Dean joked.

“You know I don’t you just don’t like other people interrupting your listening. Sam got a pair of noise cancelling headphones to go with the iPod and soon they were back on the road with the lightest bit of Dean’s ramped up Metallica getting through the head set while Sam listened to music he liked.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late afternoon that they pulled into Waco, they ‘d passed several buildings and then passed a gated roadway. Sam immediately flashed back to that road and what stood at the end of it. He cringed in his seat and tried to ignore the pain pulsing in his brain. Noting his distress, Dean reached and immediately shut off the cassette deck, grabbing Sam by the thigh. Pulling off on the shoulder of the road. His grabbing him caused Sam to start violently.

 

“Hey bro, easy on, what’s wrong?” He asked Sam

“Drive. Dean. Just drive, please.” Sam begged. Dean put the car in gear and started out towards town at a faster clip. They were in town shortly and stopped at a motel that Sam pointed to favourably. They walked into the office.

 

“Mr. Thomas! So good to see you again! You’re looking much better.” The motherly staff said to Sam. 

“We’d like a room for a day or so.”

 

“Certainly, here ya go.” She said typing the information in on a computer then pulling the key off a board. 

“Is there some trouble in town you’re here to look about Mr. uh…Winston?” She asked Dean as he passed her a credit card.

 

“Something we heard of that we’d like to check out.” Dean said.

“Well you’ve got the right partner to do it with. He came out and hushed all that goings on at the old compound.” She said brightly.

“Really, I haven’t heard that story, you’ll have to tell me about that one later. “ He said to Sam.

 

Together they left the office and pulled around to the room. Grabbing their bags from the back seat they went into the room. Inside Dean turned to Sam.

 

“Well Mr. Thomas, care to fill me in on some of the details?” Dean asked.

“It was Samuel who got the call, something about ghouls at the Davidian Ranch complex. The place has been pretty much plowed under after the bullshit in the 80’s but well, there was still some problem areas that we had to look at. We ended up killing four ghouls out there. It wasn’t a good case, two of the ghouls were children. That’s what’s bugging me about this job, why is it that children have to be involved? Why!?” He asked his voice choked. 

 

“I know, I don’t like it either. But ain’t a whole hell of a lot we can do about it.” Dean said morosely. Dean started to reach out to Sam then pulled back. 

“What?” Sam said quietly.

Dean sat up suddenly as if to change the subject, “Let’s find the local bar action. They’ll most likely show up there first.” 

“Dean…”

“I mean it would give a good starting point.”

“Dean?...”

“What?” Dean responded exasperatedly.

 

Sam reached out and took him by the arm, “You know where they are just like I do. We know where they live and everything.” He said soberly.

 

Dean sighed. “Can we go and check out the bar action anyway. I don’t feel like drinking alone.”

Sam actually looked hurt for a moment then shrugged it off. Dean picked up on what he said immediately. “Oh shit! Can I fuck up a situation any better than I’m doing.” He said slapping his forehead.

 

“Come on, let’s go find a bar. I could use a beer or three myself.” Sam agreed.

 

Which is how a hour later they were seated in a bar on the east side of town finishing a couple of hamburgers and killing off some beers. They were about to order another round when a car pulled up outside the main window. The patrons suddenly started talking in pensive whispers. Three men and a woman got out of the car and sauntered in. The waitress came over to Dean’s table quickly at a signal.

 

“Yeah sugah, what else can I get ya?” She asked in the lovely thick Texas accent.

“A couple of more beers and a little information.” He said nodding to the newcomers.

“Best not to ask about them. They’ll make a little wind then go.” She said grinning nervously. “I’ll get you another round over here.” She said hurrying back to the bar. The four sauntered past looking real superior and went to the back where two pool tables were set up. Dean and Sam got their beers drank at them while they watched and heard the comments made by the four.

 

“Chickenshit people.” One of them finally said loudly.

“Your opinion.” Dean blatted back.

The asshole walked over to their table. “You must be new around here.”

“This is getting really clichéd.” Dean snarked. “Go on back to the pool table and be an asshole a while longer.” The tough leaned in close. “You better play nice asswipe.”

Dean shot out a hand and grabbed the guys crotch and squeezed…hard.” The tough was suddenly on his knees nearly. Dean growled out to him. “You and your fucktard friends get the hell out of here, I ain’t asking twice.” 

 

The other three noticed that something was going on and when Dean grabbed the guy the started towards him with their pool cues raised.

“You boys and girl want to play that game around here?” Dean said just loud enough. “I’ve got a concealed carry and I’m packing.” He said for their ears only. “Now get the fuck out of Dodge right now before there’s real trouble.” That’s when one of them spotted a police cruiser pulling up outside. They backed off quick. 

 

“You’re marked dickless.” The girl told him.

“Bring it on bitch, I’d love to tangle.” 

“You don’t want to mess with us.” 

Sam tossed an item at them and the girl caught it and screamed as her hand burst into flame. One of the toughs grabbed a half pitcher of beer from one table and doused the flame. 

“Gee it’s amazing what blessed bullets will do.” Sam said smiling. She was whimpering and between her and the guy who will probably sing soprano for a while, they were quickly got out of the bar right by the cop who eyed the booth and walked over. He saw Sam and brightened.

“Bill! Hey man it’s good to see you back in town, you here to clean up another problem that our poor police department can’t handle?” He was being a bit of a smartass but Dean read that it was a good-natured smart ass remark. A name flashed in Sam’s mind.

 

“Bert! Good to see you too. Nah we’re just stopping for the night heading out west for a while. He motioned to the booth, “Have a sit.” Sam offered sliding over. The waitress brought fresh beers for Sam and Dean and a Coke for the cop.

 

“Actually I’m glad to see you boys. We could use some help with some missing person cases and with a string of murders that we recently had.” Bert said.

 

“I didn’t think Waco would be big enough to have a string of murders.” Dean said smiing slightly.

“Four in the last two weeks. Not counting the ten that we got on the books that the public don’t know about.” He confessed. 

“14 unsolved deaths…you got some leads?” Dean asked quietly.

“4 of them just walked out but we haven’t been able to get anything on them and the DA won’t give us a search warrant for their house.”

Dean looked sideways at him a moment…”Is there any limit to what can be done with them?”

“Just so I don’t know the details, I ain’t seen nothing. They’re a bad bunch up there.” Bert said looking at them. 

“Do you know what you got up there?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean, what? Don’t tell me we’re dealing with something like was out at the ranch?” Bert asked.

Dean did a quick scan and they were the only patrons in the area at the moment. “Just how strong is your imagination?”

“Bill here took out 4 ghouls? If I remember right. What’s left for my imagination to be strong about?”

“Vampires.” Sam said.

“Bill, if I didn’t know you better I’d say you’re bullshitting me. You really think that’s the problem?” Bert asked.

 

“Bert, we done a prelim on the house, we’d like to see the latest victim in the murder spree if we could.” Dean asked.

“Got one at the morgue, it’s about a week old, a John Doe.” 

“Meet you over there in 5?” Sam asked. 

“Sure take your time, I’ll tell Doc Adams your coming and he’ll take care of it for you.”

“Thanks man, we’ll talk later okay?” Sam told him.

“Sure thing Bill. Later on.” He said smiling as he got up and walked away. 

 

The waitress finally came back over and took their empties. “Get you boys anything else?”

“Just the check sweetheart.” Dean said with his best smile. 

She tittered and went back to the bar and came back a few minutes later. 

“$16.54.” She told him. 

Dean gave her $25 and called it good. He and Sam drove following Sam’s directions from a faded memory and found the coroners offices and a morgue. They went in and were shown back to the examination room where the doctor had a body bag out on the table. 

 

“You boys lightweights or can you take this?” He asked seriously.

“Just show us.” Dean said quickly. The doctor unzipped the back and the decomp smell was not as ripe as it should have been so maybe they did the smart thing and pre-drained the guy, Sam was thinking. 

“Don’t know what all the fuss is about, this JD caught a tire iron against his head.” 

“Humour us.” Sam said as he pulled on rigor stiffened arm out and looked it over Dean did the other one. Sam put his arm back and started checking the guys leg and found a bite mark on the thigh. 

“Did you miss that?” Dean asked. Dean looked and found a matching one on the other hip.

“So a critter got to him.” Adams said dismissively. 

“Doc that bite was made with a human mouth and you know it.” Sam said firmly. 

 

The doctor suddenly was defensive. “Look we’ve had a string of these murders come in and they’re violated in some way or another.”

“But they all have a bite mark don’t they?” Dean said straightening up from his examination. 

“The blunt force trauma and other obvious signs are secondary, the primary problem is exsanguinations through physical assault.”

“That’s impossible the human stomach is made to digest blood like that.” Adams said.

“You got a better reason why most of your vics are already drained of blood?” Sam asked.

“Thank you doc.” Dean said quickly. “I think we’ve seen what we need to.”

“Boy’s for the record you might want to talk to Cory over at the funeral home he can probablu fill you in on other matters.” Adams told them.

 

They drove from there over to the towns funeral home in question. They drove around to the back door to enter and was met in the hall by an elderly man.

“Is there something I can do for you boys?” The older man asked.

“We were told to ask for Cory.” Dean said.

“Speak, Cory Arbuckle. What can I do for you?” He said smiling a professional smile. 

“I’m Dean Winston this is Bill Thomas we’d like to ask you about the recent string of murder victims you had come in.” 

 

“You don’t mind if I ask for some Identification.” Cory said.

They pulled out their badge wallets and flashed the fake FBI Id’s. 

“Sorry but it’s hard times boys, hard times. The murders that’s come through here have been pretty much normal. A little cosmetic work, but nothing major.” 

 

“Duct taping some bite wounds?” Dean asked.

“How’d you know about that?” Cory asked. Then he invited them into his back office where they all sat down. “There were so strange wounds which needed suturing shut, a couple of them, yes I admit we used duct tape to close the wound so we could do the embalming. But the strange this about them all.” He said leaning forward. “You boys gotta understand this business is a delicate one to start with, so we only tell the families so much information. But when I went to drain the bodies…”

“Nearly all the blood was gone?” Sam supplied.

 

“Yep, it normally takes about a half hour to do a good draining job, these took less than 10 minutes. I ended up hooking them up to the pump and running a gallon of water through them to just make sure the arteries were open enough for me to embalm.”

 

“Thanks Cory, you’ve been more than helpful.” Dean said rising. 

“Glad I could be of some help.” Cory said as they left the building. They got back to the motel and started piecing it together and there was no doubt they were dealing with vampires. Dean stopped and picked up some beer and then made for the motel room. Sitting across from each other with a beer in hand they thought it over.

 

“This case is gonna suck shit.” Dean blurted.

“Yep.” Sam answered. 

“And kids are in the mix.” He added.

“Yep again.” Sam added.

 

They finished their beers and stretched out on one of the queen sized beds. 

“Oughta try and get some sleep, we’re gonna be up early.” Sam tried.

“You could sleep?” Dean asked.

“No way dude. This sucks.” 

 

Dean got up from the bed. Let’s check out what we got for back up.” Dean went out and popped the trunk which finally worked. There was a long wooden crate in the trunk, carrying specific markings and there was…Dean about slammed the trunk lid just in case. 

 

“There’s a fucking RPG back there. We got a launcher and a fucking case of rounds. “

“Dean I’ve never handled firepower like that.” Sam admitted.

“Well you’re about to get your cherry popped.” Dean told him. “I remember dad talking about them, said they were shit hot in Vietnam.”

 

Sam was truly wired for sound now. But he knew something else, he knew that they weren’t safe until dawn. So they closed the trunk and then went in the room with their guns and several clips of ammo. 

 

It was three in the morning that they heard the first sounds of problems when they heard a car pull up outside the motel. There was a knock at the door. 

 

“What!?” Dean hollered trying to sound sleepy.

 

There was pounding once again. Dean whipped the door open and got ready to hammer in to one of the toughs when a little girl was standing there and sweetly said.

 

“You’re fucked mister.” She bared fangs and leapt. Dean whipped his gun arm around battering her into the wall. Suddenly the doorway had five of them coming in at once. They opened fire and plugged them all watching as the fire started to consume their bodies and possibly the room. They grabbed their bags and went out the windows. The car that brought them was still sitting in the parking lot empty. The owners came running out.

 

“We called 911 and reported a fire, what happened?” The clerk asked.

“Five toughs who thought they’d have at us with Molotov cocktails. 

“We got some where to be.” Dean said abruptly Sam nodded and they jumped into the car and peeled out headed towards the west side of town according to Sam’s mental directions and their collective memories. They found the house and a good stakeout spot. The hours passed and there were lights that began coming on in the house. There was some definite activity there. Dean held the RPG on his shoulder and fired the first round. Dropping that launcher he quickly took up the next one and aimed at another part of the house and fired. The explosions were loud and woke up the night not to mention lit the house up like a Christmas tree. The explosives did their jobs starting fires in the lower levels of the house. Sam grabbed up a launcher and aimed for the upstairs and fired. Soon the house was an inferno. They quickly gathered up the evidence and got the hell out of there. They got back to the motel to find that the fire department had been and gone, the owners though shaken waved off Dean’s offer about the room, they stated their insurance would take care of the fire and they were assigned another room. 

 

“Do you think we got them all?” Dean ventured later while they were stripping down for bed as the morning sun filtered through their windows. 

 

“You did.” Anna said appearing in their room. Dean and Sam were standing there in their boxers and decided that they would treat her interruptions as a locker room. She better be prepared, Dean thought. Then she looked at them a moment and sat down quietly. “You were successful you took out five of them here, the girl died on the way back to the house, the holy bullet consumed her. The rest were taken in the conflagration you started.”

 

“Yay for the home team.” Dean said noncommittally. 

It’s cause to celebrate for certain.” She said with a smile. “Well you boys are tired. We’ll discuss your next assignment this…”

“In three days!” Dean cut her off.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“We want three days, you owe us that!” Sam stated.

“Okay we’ve run you hard on these two jobs, take five days, but no more than five.” She said and vanished.

“I just want to curl up and sleep.” Sam said falling onto the covers. Dean did the same spooning him as they settled for a nap. “We did good didn’t we?” Sam asked.

“Yeah Sammy, we did good.”


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later saw them pulling into the lot at Bobby’s, they’d driven practically round the clock but were determined to get there. 

 

“You know I’m really not looking forward to this.” Sam said.

“I know, but we gotta get this over with.” Dean said as they walked up the back steps and knocked on the door. 

Bobby opened it grumpily, a hangover protesting him. “Since when did you two take up knocking?” 

 

“Since we were unsure of the reception we were likely to get.” Sam said quietly.

“Come on in.” Bobby muttered and led them into the living room. “So you two are queer for each other?” Bobby said gruffly sipping at a mug of coffee.

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Dean noted sickly looking at them.

“You ever known me to dress something up?” Bobby griped. “So you want to lay this out for me?”

“We…uh…that is we…shit Bobby we fell for each other and fell hard.” Sam said frustrated at Bobby’s attitude.

 

“You sure it’s not just a …” Bobby started.

“…a passing phase.” Dean supplied.

“Yeah I guess so.” 

 

“No this is pretty much the real thing. At least it is as far as we’re concerned.” Sam said looking at him.

“We’ve had plenty of time to work through this, and well we’re still learning things about each other.” Dean added.

 

“Exactly when did this start?” Bobby asked. 

About 10 years ago as near as we can figure, we just finally decided to act on it.” Dean admitted.

 

“Did you ever…you know…here.” Bobby asked.

“What started it was sharing a bed, then well…Bobby this is like majorly embarrassing to be going on over with you.” Dean said nearly strangling on it. “We had popped morning wood, were both having some steamy dreams and dry humped each other.”

“That freaked us out enough.” Sam admitted. 

“It escalated as we talked this out. We…” 

 

“Ok, stop…” Bobby said. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “This ain’t getting easier for any of us.”

“No..no it’s not and it won’t be any easier to accept tomorrow than it is today.” Sam started.

“No hold on a minute.” Bobby said. “I watched you boys grow up, loved you like my own….”

“We understand. Bobby, well, we’ll just go and get a place in town, we won’t be in your…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bobby yelled then grabbed his head. “Don’t make me yell.” Bobby said in a lower tone. “You actually think I’m gonna throw you out?” 

 

“Well it sure sounds like you ain’t rolling out the welcome wagon for us.” Sam said disheartened. He turned to Dean and slid closer to him on the couch. 

“Three rules. Don’t fool around where I can see or hear you. Don’t flaunt yourselves in front of me. Don’t … aw shit.” 

 

“Bobby, we can agree to the first that’s not a problem, we don’t feel right about doing anything here anyway, you’ve been better to us than our own dad. As to the second issue, we haven’t taken to mincing or whatever, we’re still the same boys you knew.” Dean started his voice choked with emotion. “But it’s obvious you can accept us and don’t want us around. So…”

 

“So nothing. You ain’t going noplace else. You’re my family, you’re my boys, I can’t change what’s happened. I could wish it hadn’t happened, but…” Bobby was scrubbing at his face now. Finally he took a deep breath. “Are you two at least happy?”

 

“Bobby this isn’t fooling around.” Dean said taking Sam’s hand possessively in his own entwining his fingers. “This isn’t a phase, this isn’t something that either of us forced the other into doing. We fought this then realized this is who we are. We’re not whoring ourselves out in bars and shit. I love Sam like my brother and more.”

 

“I need some air.” Bobby said staggering to the back door. He stood there for a long minute just looking out over the salvage yard. He felt the weight of what had been brought home to him now. And he found himself weighing options and none of them good. He turned and started back into the living room where he found them hugging each other. He started to speak out when he heard the deep ragged breaths and sniffles. He staggered back over to his chair and then changing his mind took his coffee cup into the kitchen for a refill. Then he came back into the living room. They were not hugging not but not exactly pulled apart. They were leaning forehead to each. “I heard of stuff like this happening to guys in the field for a long time. I even seen a case or two of it happen but I never seen it between relateds before.” Bobby said still working through it. 

 

“Well now you have.” Sam said quietly. 

“So have you two been tested?” Bobby asked.

“First thing we did when we figured out just how deep we were going into this. We’re negative for everything.” Sam told him.

“That’s something to be grateful for.” Bobby replied. “Boys…”

“If we were unrelated it’d be an issue but not near as big of one as it is now?” Dean said.

“That would be a start.” Bobby admitted. 

“Now you see why we feel like the bastard children at the family reunion right now.” Dean told him. “We knew that you’d take it hard. We’re a generation apart here.” Dean sighed and sat forward his arms resting on his knees. “Bobby don’t hate us, please.”

 

Bobby swiped his eyes angrily and turned away for a long moment. “Goddamnit Dean, I don’t hate y’all, you just three me a curve ball and I’ve been on a three day bender.”

 

“Over this!” Sam yelped. “Well thanks for making us feel less guilty.”

“No I heard about the hunt in Texas, Joshua told me, he also told me kids were involved.”

“It’s taken care of.” Dean said. “Waco is one town we’ll have to scratch off going back to, but it’s done.” 

“If it’s any comfort we don’t fuck around on the job either.” Sam told him.

Bobby shook his head, “Wasn’t worried about that, figure you two were professional enough not to do that.” 

 

“So where do we go from here?” Dean asked.

“First off, you boys look like four miles of rough road, go on up and go to bed. Take the room across from the one you usually take, it’s got a double bed in it.” Bobby said embarrassed. “I figure you two are sleeping together in all sense of word.”

“We do, but if it’d make you feel more comfortable…” Dean started.

 

“None of this makes me feel comfortable, but this is how it is. And there ain’t a whole helluva lot I can do about it other than drive you off.”

“Truth be told Bobby, we don’t really feel the welcome mat out here anymore.”

Bobby waved that off angrily. “You caught me unprepared, hell how do you prepare for this? Go on up and go to bed, we’ll talk about this after you’ve had some rest.”

 

They went upstairs feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders instead of lifted off. They got behind the bedroom door and looked at each other. 

 

“Well that went off about like I expected.” Dean said blowing out a held breath. 

“A little worse than I was anticipating but then I like to try to see a positive side to some things.” Sam mentioned then turned to Dean his heart in his throat. “Are we really doing the right thing.”

Dean grabbed him by his biceps. “Damn it don’t you flake out on me now. Not after all we’ve been through don’t you do that to me. I love you, there’s nothing going to change that. I love you and I’m in love with you. So get the fuck over it.”

 

“I guess that I figured in one sense that this was going to be a rough road to walk, but…” Sam started.

“Come on to bed, I’m exhausted and I know you could use some sleep.” 

 

And it was 10:30 in the morning that they fell into the bed, and except for the use of the bathroom that’s where they stays for nearly 24 hours. 9:00 saw them awake less bleary eyed. They went across to their old bedroom and used the bathroom in there to shower and change. They came downstairs and found Bobby starting a couple of skillets on the stove. 

 

“Heard y’all finally moving around up there so I thought I’d go ahead and get you some breakfast on.” Bobby said tightly.

“Hey that’s okay, you don’t have to put yourself out.” Dean said coming into the kitchen.

“Shut up.” Bobby said dangerously. Then Dean noticed all the phones he normally would be fielding were off the hooks. 

Several minutes later they were sitting down to breakfast and Dean looked at Bobby. “So, are we still the evil, ungodly, trolls, you were imagining we would turn into?”

“Huh?” Bobby asked clear headed for a change.

“I mean we’re not mincing, flouncing, over the top faggoty gay.”

“Thank God.” Bobby started.

“But we’re still gay, and we’re brothers which I’m sure in your book spells damned.”

 

“It was the way I was raised to believe. What do you expect?” Bobby said.

“I would expect you would treat two hunters who did a back to back hunt with a little more respect.” Joshua said walking into the room carrying a steaming mug.

“So you’re backing them too?” 

“Bobby, these are two of God’s children whom He loves, they are doing the work that others would run from, without pay and barely honest. They are also to of God’s children that have found love and it’s made them a stronger team. Are you going to deny them that?” Joshua said angrily.

 

“Whoa hold on a minute old timer, no need for you to come in here with righteous anger like that.” Bobby started getting riled now as well.

 

“Bobby Singer! You profess to love these boys like your own.” Joshua said putting his mug sharply down on the table.

“Well yeah!” Bobby said stoutly.

“You want to hear the one blasphemous thought that ran through their minds last night? The one thought that you oughta cringe over.”

“What are you talking about Joshua?” Dean said confused. Joshua walked around behind Dean and grabbed his shoulders, Dean’s eyes defocused for a minute and his said stonily. “I wish I was dead.”

“Dean!” Sam yelped. Then Joshua stepped behind Sam and did the same thing and Sam said, “I’d be better off dead.” 

“Sam!” Dean yelped.

 

“Your outright bigotry and stubborn muleheadedness as well as your lust for liquor, caused you to explode on these boys and they considered a blasphemous thought. The body is God’s temple, you don’t just go arbitrarily destroying the temple, nor do you bargain it away with demons.” Joshua said giving Dean a sharp look.

 

“You have no idea what it’s like to find out something like this!” Bobby said stubbornly.

“They already asked you if you were thinking they were some boogeyman out of one of your jobs. You sure are treating them like they were less than God’s children.” Joshua said then sighed long and deep. “I understand how big of a shock this is to you. No less to us who have worked with them, but the bible is not the be all end all to what is what. Not when you got it from the lips of God’s own. You want to chastise them, revile them, excoriate them, you want to do all that don’t you? But God wants you to love them.” Joshua sat at the other end of the table and took up his mug taking a long pull of the still steaming liquid. “God didn’t create his children to be reviled, that’s Lucifer working through you. These boys love one another as brothers, whatever else they are they are still God’s children and his creations, you think that they chose to follow or pick up this lifestyle? It’s not that simple Bobby, there are some of God’s creations that are born to love their own gender. It was part of the grand scheme to make the rich tapestry of life that the world is.” 

 

“It’s just gonna take me some time to work through.” Bobby said and looked up to an empty seat. 

 

Dean sighed now and looked up from his half eaten breakfast. “The offer still stands Bobby, if it’ll help we’ll get a place in town until you work this through.” Sam looked at him over his coffee mug.

 

“No…I don’t like it but no…I ain’t gonna throw you out, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna give you more ammunition to use against me.” He said tiredly.

 

“Bobby. We’re not fighting you. You’re still closer to us than our own dad was. We don’t want to fight you. But we also don’t want to be treated like lepers.” Sam said sadly.

 

Uncharacteristically Bobby reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm, then did the same to Dean. He gripped them hard and shook them then let them go. “You boys are not lepers, I’m just old, cantankerous, and set in my ways and they don’t allow for this line of thought. You’re gonna have to give me time to get used to it. But I mean what I say; I ain’t running you boys off so get that outta your heads right now.” They finished their breakfast quietly. Then Dean started clearing the table much to Bobby’s ire. 

 

“I ain’t so frail I can’t wash a damn dish.” 

“Let me at least help this much.” Dean persisted. 

Sam stood and headed towards the back door. “I’ll be in the yard.” He said walking out the back door.

 

“So what’s in his craw?” Bobby said after a moment.

“You know Sam, he processes things of a whole other level from me or you.” Dean told him. 

 

Bobby sat for a moment and finished his cup of coffee then he walked up to the sink and added the cup to the stack of dishware that Dean was about to wash. After a long moment he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed not saying anything. Then he turned and left the kitchen through the same back door. Dean smiled a little smile feeling a small victory. 

 

In the yard Bobby ambled through looking at this wreck then that one, he heard a noise in between a couple of stacks of cars and he walked around to see on his knees his shoulders shaking. Bobby considered giving him his privacy then thought different and walked up, squatting down he put and arm around Sam shoulders. The tears fell unchecked down Sam’s cheeks as he knelt there in the dirt. 

 

“Bobby, I swear to you if things…” Sam tried through the tears. “I’m not a bad person.” He said defensively.

Bobby held him tight a moment. “I know you’re not, I’m just a stubborn old fart…” 

“No you’re not!” Sam said gasping, “Me, I’m a coward.” That was when saw the blade in Sam’s right hand which started to come down on his left arm. Bobby grabbed right quickly trying to force the younger man’s hands open, but Sam had a tight grip on the blade handle and wasn’t about to turn loose of it that easily. So Bobby did the only thing he could think of and that was to bowl himself into Sam sending him piling up against a wreck, the knife hand jarred and the knife falling from his hand. Bobby straightened up painfully and took this knife from the first tossing it away from them. 

 

“You wanna make what you said come true. Snap the hell out of it boy.” Bobby said slapping Sam hard.

Sam rocked a moment and then grabbed his cheek in surprise. Then Bobby lunged and wrapped Sam’s right arm and hand painfully up behind his back. 

 

“Stand the fuck up!” Bobby said dragging him up with him. Sam knew he could break the hold, that wasn’t the problem. The fact that it was Bobby was the problem. He marched him up to the house like an errant schoolboy. Once there, he forced him into the kitchen where Dean was finishing up the dishes. He turned startled to see Bobby manhandling Sam like a captive.

 

“You tell him or I do!” Bobby roared. Sam was shaking in guilt and sorrow. Bobby let him go and he crumbled to the kitchen floor. 

 

“Okay my little drama queen, what’s going on?” Dean said kneeling to Sam. 

“Your little drama queen was about to slit his wrist.” Bobby said troubled.

Dean looked aghast and stared at Sam a long moment. “The fuck! Sam?!?” 

“Shut up Dean. Didn’t you get the newsflash, we’re trash.” Sam started the laughed a bit.

“Stop it Sammy, you’re scaring me.” Dean admitted.

“You were right so many times, Dean. Compared to you I am a wuss, a weakling.” Sam said his voice brittle.

 

“You were strong enough to put up with Samuel Campbell for a year.” Dean told him.

“Because I was soulless, we were pretty much on the same level.” Sam replied. “So what do we do now, I mean we’re scum.”

 

“Sam what’s got you on this bender.” The Dean’s mind flashed a thought. “Christo.” For a split second Sam’s eyes flashed black. “In nomine Domine saboath sui filiique ite ad infernos!” 

 

Sam convulsed as oily black smoke spewed from his mouth. “That was almost too easy.” Bobby said. Dean nodded.

“Demon didn’t have that great of a foothold. Sam, Sammy!?” Dean tried to rouse his brother by shaking him. 

Sam stirred then memory flooded him and he suddenly started shaking with fear. Dean grabbed him up in a hug.

“Hey calm down big guy! Take it easy, okay!? It was a momentary fugue, you had a minor demon trying to fuck with you.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Dean then kissed him and grabbed him back up in a hug.

 

Bobby watched for a moment and then went into the living room saying nothing for a long moment. Finally Dean got Sam to go with him into the cool darkness of the shaded room. They sat together on the couch. 

 

“Just how important is this relationship to you both?” Bobby asked then held up his hand, “I mean are you really committed to this or is it just for the sex thing?”

 

“Bobby, I love Dean more than life itself.” Sam said firmly if a bit shaken by events.

“What he said. You know me I ain’t good with words that express my feelings.” Dean quartered.

 

Bobby looked at the both a long moment and sighed long and deep. “I can’t understand it, I don’t guess I ever will, but if you’re really that committed, there’s not a whole helluva lot I can say to throw water on it. Only for the love of Pete, don’t let me hear you two.” Bobby grimaced.

 

“ We’ll move the beds around. That’ll help,”

“Bobby,” Dean looked at the scowl on the man’s face. “When you were in love with Eleanor did you sleep in separate beds?”

Bobby sighed. “Good point. But leave that shit to me. The work will give me something to do other than field phone calls.” 

 

“Does this mean that you’ll accept us as we are?” Sam asked weakly.

“Yeah, God help me, but yeah, looks like my choice is out of the equation.” Bobby said.

 

“Bobby we never meant for you to get caught up like this. We were planning to tell you, we just didn’t know how.” Dean admitted.

“I figgered that much. Dean you gotta understand, I come from a generation where men who were gay kept it so far under the radar as to be undetectable. Look at Cary Grant and Rock Hudson for crying out loud. During my teenage years, my sister thought Rock Hudson was the hottest stud on the market and wish that she could be the leading woman in whatever film he was in at the time. Things were just different in the 40’s and 50’s.” Bobby said desperately. 

 

“We know and we’re not going to parade this out in public, we can’t afford to right now. But we’re not going to be ashamed about it either.”

 

Bobby got up and walked into the study and poured him a shot. Dean and Sam followed him in. “So are we good with this?” Sam asked.

 

“As good as I can make it.” Bobby said downing the shot then pouring for all of them they sipped at the whiskey.

Sam then looked at Bobby again in shock. “You really found me out in the yard…”

“You were kneeling in the dirt and you said you were a coward then you lifted the knife aiming for your arm.” Bobby told him. 

 

“Bobby, I’ve been a lot of things but suicidal wasn’t one of them I swear!” Sam said desperately.

“I believe you boy, I really do, but something tripped your trigger.” Bobby said matter-of-factly. “I don’t know what it was but it was something major, and I’m betting you did let yourself get so despondent that you gave the demon an entry.” 

“That’s possible.” Sam agreed distantly. Then he looked at Bobby, “Sorry dude, but you weren’t in the best frame of mind last night and you did everything but take us out in the back 40 and shoot us.”

“Nah, waste of a bullet.” Bobby joked. “I just, well, almost never thought you two would hook up.”

 

“So part of you was thinking that it was possible?” Dean said prodding.

“Actually yeah, because you two are so inseparable, it only made sense.” Bobby admitted. “But I kept pushing that thought back, not wanting to think on it long, now here it is right in my face.”

 

“Bobby, I love Dean, he loves me, we’ll pick at each other and may hug or clinch, or a lot of things, but we’re not doing it to get a rise out of you, we’re doing it because we do care about each other.” 

“Like I said keep as much of that as you can under my radar and we’ll be fine for now.”

 

“I feel like hell.” Sam admitted taking another slug of the whiskey.

“Possession sucks.” Bobby said. “I guess this means no more cracks about you two being queer for each other?”

“Don’t change your thoughts because we just came out of the closet. Be the same Bobby you always have been, that’s the best way you can help.” Dean said. 

 

“And I mean it Bobby,” Sam started then grabbed Dean’s free hand firmly. “I’m only queer for Dean, nobody else. We are we.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I suppose in that I can be real grateful.” Bobby said momentarily. “You boys got a job lined up?”

 

“Nah, Anna is supposed to give us a heads up on that tomorrow or the day after. I’m going to pull the Impala down to the garage and check her over just in case.” Dean said downing the rest of his whiskey and setting the glass down. 

 

“How you feeling now?” Bobby asked casually.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to give a demon another toehold.” Sam said as they started out of the study. 

“I know Dean won’t talk much about it, but tell me just what this brings you the partnership?” Bobby asked sincerely.

“Security. We watch each other’s back closer now. We’re tight, we always have been, but now we’re tighter if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it makes sense.” Bobby said sadly. “John and Mary were like that before they had Dean. “They hunted together and were as tight a pair as I’ve ever seen. But then your mom got pregnant with Dean and they came off the road, John got a respectable job, Mary worked until she was about ready to drop the apple. They were a good team. If Dean loves you half as much you’ll be one helluva team.” Bobby admitted.

 

Sam grabbed Bobby’s arm startling the man. “I don’t know how to put this plainer, but we love each other severely to the point that we’d get in the path of a bullet for the other. Since we started this it’s only got tighter. I trust Dean with my life. 

 

Bobby nodded and sighed then looked away for a moment. “It’s a good thing that y’all do especially with this bullshit that Castiel’s pulled.”

“I personally think that counting that, we’re all going to have to be tighter. I mean like can slip a cigarette paper between us tight.” Sam said sadly. “I’m going out to check on Dean.” 

“Ok boy, y’all stay tight.” He said with a disarmingly sad tone in his voice.

 

q95;

q95;

In the garage Dean had the Impala up on a set of ramps changing the oil and filter. He was on the creeper when he heard the sound of footsteps and rolled out. Seeing that it was Sam he extended his hand for an arm up. 

 

“Well we weren’t making taffy which is a good thing. But better safe than sorry with the miles I’m putting on her.” Sam grabbed him up in a hug, after a moment Dean hugged him back. “What’s all this about?” He asked softly.

 

“I think Bobby’s, well he’s not exactly 100% in our court with this but he’s at least 80% now.” Sam said dipping his head to kiss Dean. 

 

“How do you figure?” Dean asked.

“Just a hunch.” Sam replied smiing. Then he sighed lightly and pushed Dean back. “Finish up with your mistress.” He said jokingly.

 

“Hey easy there.” Dean said challengingly. “That spot’s got competition now.” 

“Oh so I’m your mistress?” Sam said with a sharp look.

“Why not, you’re the wife in this relationship.” Dean said jokingly.

“Fuck that, we’re equals.” Sam told him pulling him back into the hug.

“I’m getting you greasy.” Dean complained.

“Lube for later on.” Sam joked. 

Dean wrinkled his nose, “I also reek.”

“Shower together.” Sam offered.

“You’ve got an answer for everything don’t you?” Dean teased.

“Working on it.” Sam replied kissing him deeply. “I’m gonna walk around the yard a bit. See if I can find that knife I lost.” 

“Ok, just be careful.” Dean called as Sam was already starting out of the garage. 

 

An hour later Sam was back in the house helping Bobby fix lunch when Dean came in from working. 

“Shower first.” Dean said headed in and stripping out of his dirty shirt.

“Well?” Bobby asked looking towards the living room. 

“You don’t mind?”

“Like I said keep it under my radar and mind how much hot water’s in the tank unless you get off on a cold shower.”

Sam bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs to corner Dean in their bedroom. He walked in and silently shut the door and started stripping. Dean started to say something and Sam put a finger to his lips. Dean grinned and finished stripping just as Sam was about halfway through. In a few minutes they were under the spray soaping each other and stroking already rigid flesh. Dean told Sam, “I’m not gonna last long after all it’s been a little while and my pumps primed.”

 

Sam’s answer was to immediately get on his knees and take Dean into his mouth greedily sucking and tonguing him for all he was worth. Dean was true to his word he let out a muffled grunt and jerked as he came filling Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed and swallowed again until he got every last bit of Dean. Dean quirked a finger and Sam rose, both of them basking in the moment as they kissed and made out under the spray. Dean reached out and wrapped his wet slick hand around Sam and stroked him barely a handful of times, when he grunted and came spraying Dean with his come. They cleaned up vowing that they would make up for lost time later. Finally they got out of the shower, dried and dressed then went back downstairs. Bobby was setting the table and he looked up and nodded. 

 

“Well at least you’re presentable now.” He said gruffly.

“It took a bit of scrubbing, but yeah.” Dean responded equally.

Bobby snorted and pointed to the table. “Sit down, it’s gettin’ cold.” He complained.

They ate in silence for a little bit and then Bobby spoke up. “You know Dean, before you came along your mom and dad were a hunting team. They did a damn good job. She was the best of the Campbell’s it’d seem.” He started. “They were tight as a couple could be and they looked out for each other in ways I’ve never seen a team do before or since. Hell Mary took an arrow of all things into her shoulder that woulda’ killed John. All I’m sayin’ is that I expect you and Sam to be as tight. No lover spats to mar a hunt. If you have a spat then get it over and done with before you go on the hunt. That’s the best advice I can give ya.”

 

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean said quietly.

 

They finished lunch and were sitting around anxiously when Anna appeared. “Oh good, I’ve caught you all so busy.” She said with some little sarcasm. Dean gave her a sour glance. “Washington state, just outside of Seattle, there’s a series of murders that all appear to have some things in common.”

 

“That helps.” Dean said dryly.

Anna gave him a petulantly sour look before continuing. “The deaths all look like slasher murders, but they’re happening in a relatively secluded area. Also all the couples found slashed are gay couples.”

“You mean to say something’s specifically targeting queers?” Bobby asked plainly.

“I believe I made that clear.” Anna said.

 

“You boys can’t go, you’ll be targets.” Bobby said harshly.

“They don’t seem to have much choice in the matter, they’re the only hunters in this part of the state that’s closest to the actual scene. And because they are … gay… they’ll be both target and hunter this creature won’t know what hit it until too late.” Anna said. Whereupon both Sam and Dean held up their hands.

 

“Wait a damn minute, two things, when did we stop having a choice? And two when did you turn homophobic?”

 

“I’m not homophobic, I’m actually worried for you both on this one. You’ve always had a choice but this thing is killing couples like you two.”

 

“All the more reason I guess we should be the ones to tackle this.” Sam said looking up. “Well we’re packed up.

 

“Be careful.” Bobby said eyeing them as they headed for the door.

They turned and eyed Anna a moment. “You coming?” Dean asked.

“I’ll join you in a bit I want to have a word with Bobby.” She said pleasantly. Dean eyed her suspiciously as they left the house. Anna waited until she heard the sound of the Impala pulling away before she spoke.

 

“Why don’t you tell them the real reason you’re so opposed to their union?” Anna said eyeing him knowingly.

“I’ve told them all the reason they need from me.” Bobby responded harshly.

“You’re going to let a failed union come between your love for the boys.” She said hard. “It WAS a long time ago, before John married Mary, before you started hunting. “ 

 

“You’re an angel so you should know the danger of salt and old wounds.” Bobby said turning away from her.” She vanished leaving Bobby to look off into space for a moment and then he got up and went into the study opening a desk drawer he pulled out a stack of photos and thumbed through until he found one, and old picture, old time colour photograph. It was Bobby and John, two teenagers who were coming back from a fishing trip. He looked at it a long moment before he dropped it on the desk as tears trickled down his cheeks.

 

Barrelling out of town on the interstate Dean and Sam exchanged a look after several minutes of silence. “So what do you think’s up?” Sam started.

“I don’t know but she looked pretty damn serious.” Dean replied.

“What’s up, doesn’t concern you two. What does is that this slash appears to be a raptor.”

 

“How do you know that?” Sam asked curious. He passed him a packet of photos that she’d mysteriously gotten her hands on. Sam looked through them and nodded. He showed one to Dean who nearly drove off the shoulder at the sight of. The young men were viciously slashed across the face, chest, and groin.

 

“Are they all like this?” Sam asked. Anna nodded soberly. Then she vanished for a moment and returned without the photo packet. 

 

“Now you know what you’re after. A possible avian, or something similar.” Anna replied. 

“We’re gay and you’re sending us after that?!” Dean said shocked.

“You’ve got the hunter advantage going on. All the murders however are tied to a single bar. Backstreet, on El Camino. And yes it is a gay bar.”

 

“Hunter advantage doesn’t count for much unless we got more to go on that how they’re murdered and where.” Dean griped.

“You’ve gone on hunts with less information, I expect this to be a success as well. You will liase with the coroner when you get there. He’ll supply you with some starting information.” Then she was gone.

 

“Don’t you just hate that?” Dean said.

“I hate this. We’re going in cold to a case. That’s not going to happen.” Sam said stubbornly, “Whatever motel you get us in make sure it has wifi.”

“You got it. Look it’s already getting late let’s start looking for a likely stop and work from there.” Dean said as they started checking for exit signs with the motel logo. Finally after ten miles they came on a Comfort Inn. A huge step above what they usually rented but it advertised a wifi connection so they took it. Checking in Dean reached into his wallet and found a new card, it was a regular VISA card made out to him. A card which he knew he never had. So that was what he used to check them in with. He got a room with a king and the first thing Sam did as soon as they were settled while Dean was making a beer run. Was to power up his laptop and start the researching. Dean came back shortly and they sat back with a beer each while Sam plowed the internet for information. He’d managed to get some on the bar and the murders so at least they were going in with a little more information than they otherwise had.

 

Dean came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him and started nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Nothing doing! I ain’t putting out until I’m fed.” Sam said stubbornly.

“You drive a hard bargain mister but okay. There’s a diner up the street from here that looks like an all night place, let’s hit that and go from there. They did and weren’t disappointed with what they got. Dean even was able to get some above average apple pie. So well fed and watered they went back to the motel where once again Dean started sexually picking at Sam, with tonguing an ear and nibbling the nape of his neck.

 

“You bought some lube?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Dean said grinning. 

Sam started returning the kisses and nips and nibbles. They were soon naked and making out like two starved men at a banquet. 

“We got all night!” Sam said at one point. 

“And I intend to get some cock and ass that I’ve been missing.” Dean replied.

“You want me to top you!?” Sam said surprised.

“Do you mind?” Dean said flushed a little. 

“Bring it on baby.” Sam said resuming their make out session. They nibbled then the nips soon turned into full fledged love marking bites. Then their attention turned to stroking their mutual cocks and getting very aroused to the point that Dean flipped in bed and Sam grinned as they 69ed. He loved the taste of his brother and took his time as he pushed back the foreskin and kissed the head of his dick first loving every fraction of an inch that he could taste and nibble. Dean wasn’t doing much less as he shucked back Sam’s foreskin and let his mouth engulf the head getting all the tastes at once. Sam was soon writhing in the bed with Dean holding his hips in place as he thoroughly ate his was to glory on Sam’s cock. 

 

“Fuck me baby brother, I need to feel your cock in me.” Dean gasped.

Sam continued to suckle Dean but reached the bottle of lube off the night stand and took a dollop, slathering it on Dean’s ass. Then Sam started gently massaging and probing his manhole and enjoying every grunt and groan that he got from Dean. He soon was able to run two fingers in and could feel Dean’s pulse there. He delved deep and hit the prostate.

 

“Oh god yes, now, Sammy, oh shit I need you in me.” Dean begged. Sam flipped back up to where he had access to Dean’s ass. He slicked down with some lube. 

“It’s been a while for you.” Sam said lining up and gently pressing his dick inward. At the same time that Sam was gently feeding his dick into Dean, Dean was pressing down, groaning and yelping a couple of times causing Sam to pull back a little only to have Dean urge him on. It was like magic after the first couple of inches penetrated his ass seemed to come alive and swallow Sam’s length. Dean gasped and know what was coming Sam bent down to kiss him as a scream tore through him. Sam began a rhythm slow and deliberate but Dean was wanting fast and hungry so Sam picked up speed until he his balls were slapping against Dean’s ass. Dean’s cock was straining and turgid and weeping precome in viscous drops. 

 

“Baby, you can come any time you want, I’m so ready for you I’m about to fill your ass.” Sam said huskily.

Dean bowed upward and shot his first load of the evening bringing Sam over the top as well, Sam yelped as the pulsing pull of Dean’s orgasm seemed to wrench his own from his guts. He was sure he was over the top and started to pull out when Dean wrapped his legs locking his ankles around Sam. 

“I like you just where you are Sammy. I love looking up at you when you come.” Dean gasped.

“Why ‘s that.” Sam panted as another aftershock of his orgasm ran through him. 

“You look like your mind is trying to lock on me. You…you’re beautiful when you come.” Dean said quietly. 

Sam leaned down and kissed him trailing little kisses across ultrasensitive skin on Dean’s chest, his tongue trailing around each nipple. 

“I’ve been called many things, but never beautiful.” Sam said wistfully, “I like that. Thank you. When you come you look all innocent and explosive at the same time, I get to see a side of you that no one else sees.”

Dean’s ass twitched as another after orgasm shock ran through him. “Fuck me again. Just like that. Man I could so easily become a comeslut for you.”

Sam laughed and smiled. “I want my share of cock as well.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that. My personal best is seven times in one night. Let’s try to that tonight.” Dean laughed and pulled Sam close against him marveling as he could feel Sam starting to get hard again. “Oh God that feels so good, I can feel your cock growing. I love that feeling.” Dean admitted giddily.

 

The next morning, well into the day they woke, it was around 11:00 when they finally rolled out and gingerly made their way into the bathroom for a shower. They took their time each gently washing the other. They finally made it out and got dressed. Then gathering up their gear they started out of the motel and to the car. They sat down gingerly wincing at the tug and pull of cotton underwear and denim jeans. They drove up to the diner where they ordered brunch and we amazed at the amount of food they collectively devoured. Sam personally plowed through a trucker’s breakfast then asked for a slice of pie which was totally uncharacteristic of him which made Dean grin. 

 

“I’m rubbing off on you.” Dean said with a wink.

“You did that last night.” Sam shot back with a grin with full dimple power. 

“It’s just not right.” Dean complained.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“You got all the boyish charm.” Dean admitted. Sam shrugged and grinning cut into his slice of pie. They finished and left the ibuprofen they took at the motel starting to kick in and dull the pain in their ass and crotch.

“You beat your personal best last night.” Sam said smiling.

“Nine, I still can’t believe that. I thought my pecker was going to fall off, but man, what a way to go!” Dean said with a grin. They got back on the interstate and made good time that day and were through Idaho and into Washington state before mid-day, it was going on evening when they finally logged into a small motel on the way and got a room. Sex was far from this mind this evening as they were still tender, but they were tired. 

Sam opened his laptop and pulled some more data and looked up at Dean, “There was another killing last night. At least no one has given this killer some fancy name. This time it was a lesbian couple. They slept that night fitfully, dreams keeping them awake from time to time, but soon enough morning came. After breakfast they were back on the road yet again and making headway to Seattle. The little town that they were looking for was just outside the city limits and had the two bars, one very strongly hetero and a little redneckish from what they could read from the online description, the other was Backstreet, billed as a comfortable open minded bistro and bar. They were more than halfway across the state when suddenly there was a knock from the Impala’s engine. Dean went on red alert and started looking for a place to pull over and check the problem out. Then he saw it, the head gasket had sprung a leak. This was so not good.

 

They managed to carefully nurse the Impala into the little town of Vantage where they found a garage. The tech looked at it and nodded busted head gasket, leaking oil. Dean knew that from the cloud they were leaving behind them. 

 

“Fix it.” Was all he said. 

“Might take a day to do.” 

“Got a motel in town?” Dean asked.

“Sure the Apple Tree over on Columbia, that’s the best spot.” Sam and Dean got their bags out and gave the tech marching orders.

“Look we need to be in Seattle tomorrow, job interview, very, very important. You fix this I’ll pay double your labour charge.”

“Let me see what I can do, I’ll have to call in my back up to help but I think we can get this done by this evening if the dealership has the parts.” The tech promised. They got the number of a local cab and were soon dropped off at the Apple Tree. 

 

Dean went in and flashed the desk clerk his best smile. “We need a room for the night, told you were the best choice.” The young lady smiled back and gave him a guest card to fill out. They were soon in a room with Dean sulking over his luck. 

 

“I could’ve swore that head gasket was in good shape.” He said pissed at the world for the moment. Sam let him stew and get it out of his system. “You’re not saying much.” Dean murmured.

 

“No I know when it’s best to keep my mouth shut.” He said with a smile. “It’s just the luck of the draw, we’ve had shit happen before, no reason to think this would be any different.”

 

“Just pisses me off, you know.” Dean sulked. 

Sam slid in behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. “You get pissed off at little details. Well big details too, we’re getting the car fixed and it’ll be ready tomorrow. Let’s enjoy the night, there looked like there was a bar downstairs let’s go down and check it out.” 

 

They found not only a bar but a sandwich place as well so they got lunch and several beers and sat back a little more secure in their fate. They were content for a change and wandered around the neighbourhood before settling back to the motel where they indulged in a late afternoon round of sex, well oral sex, they had to admit that their collective assholes were not up to the other just yet, but the oral sex was very satisfying to the point that they snuck in an afternoon nap. 

 

The only thing that woke Dean was the ringing of his cell phone. He grabbed his.

 

“Hey Bobby.”

“Where ya at right now?” Bobby asked.

“Vantage, car blew the head gasket, getting that fixed.”

“Shit!” Bobby swore, “the killing is making national news, there’s a group of Gay activists that are about to descend on that town.” 

“Oh great just what we need.” Dean said then suddenly in the room was a very frazzled looking Castiel. “Let me get back to you, trouble just dropped in.” He said hanging up the phone. 

Castiel’s jacket was more of a rumpled mess than before, his hair was askew and his eyes haunted. Dean was at his side in moments followed by Sam. 

 

His eyes were wild as he took them in for the moment. “Cas, dude, it’s all right.”

“I should never have and now…” He stammered.

“You never should have what? Cas please make some sense here guy.” Sam pleaded.

“S-Sam, D-Dean, I remember you, stood by me, helped me, pissed me off.” Castiel wandered for a moment then relaxed slightly. They guided him over to the bed and set him down. “I can’t…I can’t go on.” He said wilting. 

“What can we do?” Dean asked.

“Do… what can you do?!” Castiel paused and laughed almost maniacally. “YOU can do nothing, m-my moments of lucidity come and go at will.”

They held him between them comforting him and supporting him. He seemed to calm down and his breathing became less frenetic. His eyes cleared. 

“I said I would destroy you if you did not bow before me. Now you support and comfort me. How can you do that to someone you despise?” Castiel asked almost normal again.

 

“Cas, we never despised you, feared what happened to you yes, but we never despised you.” Sam said cradling his head for a moment. 

“I’ve managed to make a right mess of this, and the sad thing is I don’t know what to do to fix the problem. I can’t release the souls.” He said with a touch of desperation in his glance. “I’ve tried, it’s like they are part of me now and they don’t seek release nor can I expel them. Joshua is the only one who can tend me in my worse moments. I am afraid of what might happen. I’m afraid I may go mad.”

 

Suddenly Chuck Shurley was in the room with them. He looked at Castiel with love and walked over reaching out his hand in pitying comfort. Castiel looked up and saw him. His eyes flew wide open and he disappeared.

 

“He’s running but he’s wearing down. I need to catch him soon. This may require a more direct action.” Chuck said disappearing as well.

 

“Now if that don’t keep me awake tonight nothing will.” Dean said quietly. He dialed Bobby’s number and after a minute.

 

“Hello?”

“Dean here.”

“Dean, what happened?” Bobby asked.

“Castiel showed up looking like a crack addict on a bad fix.” Dean replied.

“Oh shit. The power is too much for him.” Bobby responded.

“Yeah he’s like a engine that running on too much steam.” Dean said.

“What can we do?” Bobby asked.

“Nothing we can do. He can’t release the soul energy for some reason and I don’t think you’ve anything in your library that covers this.” Dean said.

“Don’t be too sure. Let me look this up and I’ll call you back.”


	17. Chapter 17

steam

After disconnecting Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “This is so not good on so many levels.” 

“Castiel please hear us and come, please!” Sam prayed.

There was no answer as they suspected that there wouldn’t be. They sat back and looked over what Sam had managed to pull up on the internet and then sat back drinking beer. Unable to process totally what had just happened. They finally shook themselves out of it and after nearly a six pack each began to succumb to the daze which alcohol can deliver. They lay down together on the bed and drifted in each other’s arms for several minutes until at last Dean drunkenly looked at Sam then looked up to the ceiling. 

 

“Castiel, I know you can hear me. C’mon back, we won’t bite you. May kick your ass a little.”

“You’re pathetic when you’re drunk.” Castiel said evenly and lucid again.

“And you’re not much better when you’re on a power trip.”

“I could destroy you where you lay.” Castiel warned.

“Yep you could do that, but you won’t.” Sam said slurring his words.

“And why not?” Castiel asked.

“Because even after the way you betrayed our trust, even after the way you stabbed us in the back, and used us, hell, even after the way you shined us on with your talk about helping the souls in purgatory, we’re still trying to help you.”

“YOU help ME.” He said emphasizing the words. 

“You forget we have access to one of the oldest collections of arcane literature known, and the archivist is looking up a way to help you with this situation.” 

Castel looked desperate for a moment. “You think that you can?” He breathed, “That Bobby can come up with something?”

“Yeah, after all the shit you slung at us then what you did when you opened the gate of purgatory, and didn’t keep your end of the deal, we are going to try and help you.” Sam said somewhat lucidly himself.

“Why?” Castiel asked.

“BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT FAMILIES DO!” Dean shouted at him. “THEY STICK TOGETHER!”

“oh.” Castiel said in a small voice. He walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. 

“I mean, I’m sorry if we let you down, but damn it Cas when the shit was hitting the fan, when things were mega tough you let US down. Big fucking time. Now we want to help you but you gotta want that help or are you still flying too high on that egomania trip to pay attention?” Dean said firmly.

“I need your help. This is driving me insane. How soon do you think it will be before Bobby has you an answer?” Castiel asked.

“We’ll know soon enough.”

“You’ll need something to help you.” He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. “I’m betraying our kind by giving you this, but it’s the only thing that will work.” 

Dean unfolded the parchment to reveal a circle quarterly divided with symbols in each quarter. “Angel trap?” Dean asked.

“Show that to no one else.” Castiel said vanishing.

“Oh this just keeps getting better.” Dean said sarcastically.

 

 

The next morning they got a call to come get the Impala, she was repaired.

 

“You were also losing some compression on #3 and 8 cylinders so I checked that out and fixed that. For a baby in this kind of shape I figured you wanted to keep her pristine.”

 

“Thanks man, this is great! Will be there in 10.” Dean said calling the cab company next. They were over there in 30 but still it was cool. 

 

“Total of that is $1395.00, sorry but you said to double the labor costs, I did for just the head gasket job. The rest is straight time.” Dean passed him the gold VISA card, he ran it and immediately got an APPROVED signal. Dean signed the slip and got behind the wheel of his baby.

 

“Papa’s gonna take good care of you.” Dean said stroking the dash as they got ready to pull out of the parking lot.

 

“Now I’m jealous.” Sam said with a grin. Dean reached over and slowly stroked Sam’s crotch, “Papa’s gonna take good care of you too.” The stroke to tender skin was significant and made Sam rise in his seat a bit.

 

“Concentrate on your driving!” Sam yelped. 

 

Dean laughed heartily and gloried in the seemingly added power to his baby. They cruised out of town and back onto the interstate and were a half days drive out from Seattle. They pulled into to the little town of Kirkland at around 2:00, they found the bar in question and stopped for lunch in the Bistro. It was pleasant enough and friendly plenty. There were few other customers there but enough to make it a homey atmosphere. Their waiter came back over to leave the check when Dean stopped him.

 

“Excuse me…Toni…” He said reading the guys name tag on his liquor permit at his waist. Dean let his gaze linger a moment drawing a blush from the waiter. “But we’re new in town, I hear this place is hopping at night. 

 

“We are now. It seems like the whole gay community in Seattle is coming out here at night. If you want the best service be here at 8:00.” He advised.

 

“No problem children in the area?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothing the local cops can’t handle, oh we got some Fundamentalists who stand in the parking lot and preach their hate. We ignore them because they are actually helping publicity of the place.” He said with a grin.

 

“Excellent. Thanks.” 

 

Toni tipped his head and grinned as Dean passed his Visa card to him with the check. “You make a nice looking couple.” He said with a smile.

 

“You make a nice looking single.” Sam said with a grin with full dimple power. The waiter blushed to the roots as he hurried off to process their bill. 

 

“Looking for a threesome?” Dean asked.

 

“With him, possible to experiment and see. Hey I’m open minded for that.” Sam answered with a smile. The waiter brought the check back for Dean to sign and he wrote in the tip and thanked Toni and then they were gone. They drove to the edge of town and passed a Comfort Inn and a small mom and pop motel. Debating they took the mom and pop operation checking in to a room, which was again surprisingly well kept and up to date. The carpet even felt clean to their feet. When they checked in the clerk, a middle aged man looked at them curiously. 

 

“We’d like a single with a king if you got it.” Dean asked.

“Got one in the place, and it’s available. How long you staying?” The man asked.

“Probably a couple of days, maybe three, we’re new in town so keep it open for three days. We’re going to do some house hunting.”

“Oh okay! Not a problem. Be glad to have you here.” The man said surprised.

 

In the room they dropped their bags and lay down on the bed for a moment. 

 

“Good mattress.” Dean noted. 

“Yeah at least it’s not sagging towards the middle.” Sam said with a smile. 

“We got some alone time until this evening.” Dean said suggestively.

 

They decided to get a little exercise in and test drive the mattress. They weren’t as tender as they had been but they still went slow and steady. Making love for a change instead of just fucking like rabbits. Afterwards they lay together on the bed cuddled up protectively. 

 

“I don’t know which I like better. Slow and drawn out like that or making like rabbits.” Dean laughed.

“I vote for the former, it felt well…it felt like we were more in touch with each other.” Sam said casting his vote.

 

It was 8:00 when they pulled into Backstreet’s parking lot to find it nearly full. The fundamentalists were haranguing several patrons as they went in and Sam and Dean didn’t escape their attention. 

 

“You unnatural creatures, you’ll burn in hell for your sins.” One yelled.

“Been there done that bitch!” Dean yelled back and pulled Sam in to a strong clinch and kiss shutting up the fundie’s for a little while. They went in the bar and spotted Toni who was sitting at a table instead of serving they walked over and motioned to the chairs. He grinned and waved them down. 

“My boyfriends just gone to the men’s. And I’ve just got a drink order in, hang on!” He said over the din. A waitress came over to their table bringing a couple of beers for Toni and his mate. 

 

“Two pitchers please!” Dean called. The waitress smiled and disappeared, reappearing in a few moments with two pitchers of beer and two extra glasses. About then a young African-American man sat down at the table eyeing Sam and Dean suspiciously. Dean extended his hand. “Dean Winchester this is my husband Sam. The young man broke out in a grin and shaked hands. “We were waited on by this little hunk over here this afternoon. Damn you’re lucky.” Dean said jokingly flirting.

The young man smile, “Cory Anders and yes I know I am, Toni’s special.” Toni flushed a bit. “How long you two been together?” Cory asked politely.

“Two months, this is all still pretty new to us. We’re like country mice coming to the city.” Dean said with grin. 

 

Sam looked at Toni and then Cory, “We hear there’s been some serious shit going down around here.” 

“Yeah the murders.” Cory said dropping his gaze. Toni shook his head. “The last couple that was found was friends of ours.” He explained.

 

“Oh man! Sorry about that!? Look we’re private investigators and while yeah we’re looking for a place to settle around here, we’d also like to help. Is there anything in common with the deaths?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah they all happened after someone’s insulted those fundies out there.” Cory said sharply.

Toni looked at him. “We don’t know that for certain.” 

“OH yeah, remember Kyle and Price? They called them jumped up, stuffed shirt, inbred motherfuckers and now their dead.”

“Ouch!” Dean said. 

 

They went through two pitchers of beer and another with all of them dancing and trading partners and dancing some more. They came back to the table sweating and laughing.

 

“God I can’t wait for y’all to move here, you’re fun!” Toni said expansively.

“Thanks, it’s great to find a club as jumping as this place.” Sam said with a grin.

Cory looked around, “Yeah the crowds just getting bigger and that activist group’s supposed to be in town tomorrow so that should make things interesting.”

 

They talked on for a long while more then Sam and Dean parted company with them and headed back to the motel. In their room they nodded at the one hot piece of information that they had. That being that somehow the fundamentalists were involved in the timing of the murders. They slept well that night waking up with no hangovers and needing a serious shower to get rid of the beer sweats. They cleaned up and headed into town after finding out through a phone directory where the coroner’s office was located and from the desk clerk how to get to the address. 

 

They entered and met the secretary at a frosted glass window. “Yes?” She said politely. 

 

“We were told that the coroner was expecting us, Dean and Sam Winchester.” Dean said. She perked up. 

 

“Yes sir come on back.” She said buzzing the door. “Last room on the right.” She said. They walked back and were a bit surprised to enter the post mortem room where the doc was in the middle of an autopsy.

“Boy, good to see you. I’m Phil Chrysler, yeah I know like the car, I get that all the time.” He said with a good natured laugh. He was tall and heavy set with a full beard. “Just got another one in from last night you might want to take a look at.” They walked over and saw that it was Cory on the slab. 

 

They both reeled in shock from the sight, his face was slashed by what looked like three sharp knives, his chest and groin were similarly slashed. 

 

“You boys look like you seen a ghost, you know him then?” Chrysler asked.

“Yeah we met him and his boyfriend last night at Backstreet.” Sam said in shock. 

“Found him this morning in an alleyway downtown. He was about 50 feet from the entrance to his apartment block.”

“Man, that’s a shame and a waste. He was a good kid.” Dean said grimacing and still processing it all. 

 

“They all got the same kind of wounds, slashed in all three places. This is getting serious, the police are working doubles trying to find this fucker. Scuse my French.” 

 

“S’okay” Dean said, “We speak perfect French ourselves and yeah, I’d love five minutes with this fucker in a locked room.” 

 

“Well the quirk is that all the deaths happened within yards sometimes feet of their home, whoever is doing this is stalking them.” The coroner said helpfully.

 

“We need to go talk to the boyfriend.” Dean said quickly. Sam nodded.

“Check with Suze at the front desk she’s got the address.” They did and were soon at an apartment door with a wreath on it. They knocked and a middle aged gentleman opened the door.

 

“Yes?” He said no recognizing them. 

“Uh I’m Sam, this is my husband Dean, we met up with Cory and Toni at the club last night, just want to pay our respects. The man nodded. 

“Come in, I’m Tom Anders, Cory’s daddy.” The man said with a stricken face.

“Oh man, we are so, so sorry for your loss. We’d just met Cory but he seemed like a really great kid.” 

“Well, thank you. And he is uh was. Damn it’s still hard to process the loss. Suddenly there was a burst from the other side of the room and Toni came running over falling into Dean’s arms sobbing. 

“Ya’ll come on in.” Tom said as Dean guided Toni back into the apartment. 

 

The experience was one that Sam wouldn’t forget for a while. There was a woman, matronly looking but nice who walked over Tom introduced her to them as Opal, Cory’s mother. Soon they were introduced to Toni’s parents who were there as well along with some siblings on both sides. Dean slowly guided Toni over to the couch where room was made for both of them to sit down. Toni was shaking and sobbing now, the flood seeming like it wouldn’t stop. Soon Harriet, Toni’s mother came over with a hand out with a glass of water. Dean got Toni to acknowledge her and he took the pill she offered without looking twice.

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby boy, we’re gonna find out who did this I promise you and they’ll be made to pay for what they done.” Sam promised stroking Toni’s fine brown hair. Soon the medicine began to take effect and his crying eased to hiccupping spats of crying then Dean eased him against the back of the couch where he fell asleep.

 

“Cory set it off.” One brother said with a dead expression himself.

“Joey!” Tom barked. 

“No pops, he was the one who yelled at them preachers. That’s been the way of it, that’s what’s going around. The cops been out there questioning them twice and nothings come of it, but every time there’s a death these hateful bastards are at the core of it.” Joey said sharply.

Sam looked at him. “You’re the second person we heard that’s connected those fundamentalists with this event. We’re going to check that out.”

 

“You say you know them?” A young girl asked.

“Yeah me and my husband went over there to the club yesterday and had lunch, Toni was the waiter, then we went back that night and met him and Cory. Cory was a cool dude, nothing like this should’ve happened to him.”

 

Tom looked up sharply, “You’s able to get in to see our boy?” He asked quickly.

“Yeah, it’s not something we’re gonna forget for a while.” 

“The cops identified him through his driver’s license in his billfold, but they haven’t let any of us back to see him yet.” Opal said sharply.

“Trust me, you don’t want to see him like this, let the funeral home work their magic and then remember him that way but please don’t go and try to see him now.” Sam begged.

“We’s told it was the slasher killer.” Robert, Toni’s dad said.

“Yeah, it was.” 

Opal let out a shriek and fell into Tom. “Oh my God, My poor baby!!” She shrieked.

 

“The cops haven’t told us that much yet. They’re keeping too quiet about this for my taste.” Harriet said as she brought a cool wash cloth over and swabbed the sweat off her son’s face. He slept on hardly stirring. 

“Atavan?” Dean asked.

“The doctor gave us five of them just in case. He said they ‘d help relax him.” She said.

Dean nodded. “Good deal.” 

 

Just then there was another knock at the door, two professional looking gentlemen entered after displaying badges and identifying themselves as police detectives. They questioned the parents and siblings then got around to Dean and Sam. 

 

“So is there anything you can add to this case?” They asked as it was apparent that Toni was going to sleep through this.

 

“Nothing more than you already know.” Dean said. 

“Mr. Anders said you were private investigators, may we see your license?” Dean assuming the worst opened his wallet and amazingly pulled out a FBI wallet cards pinning them as investigators. “The feds are getting into this?” He asked.

 

“We’re looking into settling around this area.” Sam suggested. “We WERE going househunting today until this came along, this is more important. I’ve got the possible appointment as an SAC over in Seattle. Kirkland seems like a real sweet town to settle into.” 

 

“It is that.” The detective said. “Ok, who’s got jurisdiction?” 

“We’ll leave that in your hands if you don’t mind us assisting in the investigation.” Dean said.

“Don’t mind at all, just well, the Feds usually jump all over this kind of stuff.” 

“Like he said.” Dean nodded to Sam, “We were just in the area looking around. We’re not here officially.”

“Okay, we can work with that.” The detectives looked at them a moment, “There’s a little café up the street here, Barker’s can you meet us there in say half hour?” 

“Sure.” Dean said.


	18. Chapter 18

They left and the attention was all on Sam and Dean now. “Sorry about fibbing to you, we’re trying to keep our presence here as low key as possible if you know what I mean.” Dean said apologetically.

 

The fathers seemed too privately confer then nodded and let it go. Toni started to slowly wake up a bit from all the commotion and he saw Dean and Sam there, tears sprung to his eyes again. Sam brushed the side of his cheek with his hand comfortingly. “We’re going to find out who is doing this and we are going to take care of the problem, okay?” 

Toni nodded numbly. “We’ll see you later on; you get some rest for now.” Dean told him as Toni yawned. Dean stood and another young man sat down pulling Toni onto his shoulder. 

They made their goodbyes and left the apartment, then seeing the sign for the café they wandered up the street and went in. They immediately saw the detectives sitting at a table with glasses of tea at hand. Sam and Dean joined them and ordered the same. 

 

“I’m Hawkins this is Matthews, we’re locals on this and we’d like to compare notes.” Detective Hawkins said. 

 

“One thing that has occurred to use twice now from two different people at two different time spans is that these Fundamentalists that are preaching in the parking lot there are possible suspects.” Dean said.

“Checked them out already.” Detective Matthews said, “They got clear records, the only showing up is a breaking the peace charge ten years ago which I can easily believe, but the management of the club says they’re harmless and they’ll leave them alone and not press charges as long as they stay at the other end of the property.”

 

“Have you had any stakeout on them?” Sam asked.

“We did the first time they were mentioned but nothing came of it.” Matthews said.

“There must be a connecting line here somewhere. The wounds are all similar? At least that’s what we were told and what we’ve seen from some post mortem shots.” Sam said questioningly.

Hawkins nodded and leaned forward. “Some people are calling this the Wolverine murders after that character with the X-Men. Doesn’t help our case any and now that activist groups in town well they had to station themselves in Seattle. But still…doesn’t make our job any easier.” Hawkins said sitting back. 

 

“Well I guess we’ll have to stir the pot a bit and see what comes to the top.” Dean said his gaze distant. 

“If there is a connection isn’t what your suggesting dangerous?” Hawkins asked. 

“Very, but we gotta do something to draw this killer out into the open.” Dean finished. Then he appeared to have a thought. “Excuse us gentlemen, but I hear a laptop calling my name, I want to go do a little research.”

“Keep us apprised?” Matthews asked.

“Sure.” Dean flipped out a business card. “Give me a call at that number if you come up with anything and I’ll do the same.”

“Gotcha.” Matthews said as Dean and Sam hurriedly left the building. Went back to the motel and Dean did go online and do a bit of spot checking. Then looked at Sam.

 

“You haven’t the foggiest clue what you’re looking for do you?” Sam answered.

“I was thinking about something and it’s in the back of my mind I just can bring it forwards.” Dean said “Shit I hate it when this happens.”

“Hey man, don’t flog yourself too hard, maybe it’ll come back when you least expect it. So what’s our plan?” Sam asked.

 

“I don’t think those fundies are involved, they’re just harmless hatemonger’s. But I think that someone or someone’s at that club are controlling something.” Dean answered.

“Ok we’re sort of on the same page there. I don’t believe the fundies are directly involved in the actual murder indirectly yeah, I think they’ve a got a creature penned up to do their bidding.” Sam said.

“Could you sound more Goth-Chick dude?” Dean teased.

“Shut it. Now what we need to do is set them up but with a stakeout behind the setup.” Sam said.

 

“We’re on the same track here. But do we get the locals involved?” Dean started.

“I don’t think so, because I’ve got an idea of what we’re dealing with here.” Sam said uncomfortably. “We know this creature is getting into areas relatively unseen, and from the look of the info we got from the coroner, I think it’s safe to say that they are probably claws, maybe talons.” Dean ventured.

“And what’s attached to some church buildings?” Sam asked.

“Angels, Saints, what?” Dean said.

“Gargoyles.” Sam replied.

 

They were prepared that evening and staked out the bushes behind the area where the preachers were speaking. They waited and sure enough one of the patrons who was a little more than a little inebriated came out wobbling, his mate trying to steady him. Their car was closest to the speakers. 

 

“You’re going to burn in hell for all eternity for your sins you unnatural fornicating creature. Only God’s love can save you from torment.” One of the preachers spewed. 

 

The drunk one turned to the preacher and said, “Torment this.” He proceeded to moon the preacher then turned around and waggled his cock at the man, “Or maybe you’d rather have this!” 

 

“Begone from me foul creature of Satan. Go back to the fires and torments as prepared for you.” The guys partner got him bundled into the car and then turning back to the speakers stepped forward and grabbed one of their “GOD HATES FAGS” placards and ripped it down the middle. 

 

The guys tore out of the parking lot Dean nodded satisfactorily then one of the speakers stepped away for a moment and walked back through the brush in Dean and Sam’s line of sight and transformed. Wings sprouted from his back through his shirt, his body became shorter stouter, the skin tone going gray in colour, the hands transformed into clutching talons, then the wings flexed as it was preparing to take off. Dean and Sam opened fire and placed at least three rounds each in the creature. It looked at them laughing. The Sam changed clips and fired off four more rounds. The creature screeched loudly and fell to the ground dead and strangely enough it did not transform back into a human but remained in his demonic shape. The gunshots brought patrons from the bar as well as the preachers. When they saw what had happened the made a look as if to escape. 

 

Dean started, “I’ve got 6 more rounds in this clip and I’m not afraid to use them. So play nice and get on the ground face down. A minute later a police car could be heard and the crowd was forced back as Hawkins and Matthews along with some regular beat cops came forward and took control. 

“What the hell is that?” Hawkins asked. 

“Gargoyle.” Dean answered plainly. Then he looked at the detective, “The X-Files are real.” He sighed and shoved his gun into the back of his trousers. 

“But how are these others involved. “They knew of this creature and gave it a place to call home. Then used it for their own purposes to hunt down and kill those who offended them.” 

“Aren’t y’all going to try and cover this up?” Matthews asked fearfully looking at Dean and Sam. 

“In front of all these witnesses, are you crazy? I say get that creature loaded up in the coroners van and haul these others off oh one moment if you don’t mind.” Dean said. Matthews shook his head dumbfounded.

 

Dean walked over to the senior most man in their midst. Bent down and whispered, “I don’t know if you have more of these creatures but we’ll have our eye on you from now on. If you so much as put a toe on this property again. What happened to that thing will be pleasant to what I do to you. Are we in an understanding?” The man nodded quickly.

 

Then he stood and walked over to Matthews and Hawkins. “Gent’s this is your scene, we’re just visitors here.” Dean said smiling. They exchanged warm handshakes as the four other speakers were cuffed. 

 

“You boys are welcome back any time. Any time.” Hawkins said with a grin as Dean and Sam melted into the crowd and went into the bar. The crowd followed them in and Dean rang the bar bell for his round of drinks. The bartender looked at him and shook his head. 

 

“No guys this is my round.” He said pushing shots at them when everybody had a shot Dean rang the bell quickly in succession. It got quiet as he hopped upon the bar.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen to each and every one of you but most of all in memory of all those whose lives were stolen and in memory of Cory Anders.” There was a solemn moment then sound of empty shot glasses thumping on the tables. Dean wandered back over to Sam and they got refills on their shots.

 

The bartender looked at them. “Rumour has it that your cops.” 

 

Dean flashed his id. “Sort of.” 

 

“You brought that thing down?” He asked. Sam nodded sadly.

“Wanna get drunk, I’ll pay for the taxi?” He asked under his breath. Dean smiled and took a barstool. 

“After tonight that’s the best idea I’ve heard so far. Thanks.”

 

The next morning they woke bleary eyed in their motel room, hung over and reeling slightly as they used the bathroom. Amazingly they kept their stomachs settled. They called for a taxi and got over to the club where they picked up the car. Anna was standing behind the car when they walked up her head hanging in solemn misery.

 

“Hey Anna, Hey what’s up?” Sam said sidling up.

“It’s so sad to see the children of God get so misguided by hatred that it comes to this.” Her tears fell then she turned and kissed Sam and then Dean then vanished.

 

Dean and Sam loaded up into the Impala and drove back over to the motel and gathered their gear. They drove back through town and stopped at the apartment block where Toni and Cory shared a place. They went up and knocked. Robert answered the door. “Toni, Harriet and I were about to go over to preview Corey with his parents. Would you come please?” Sam and Dean consented after seeing Toni who looked somewhat numb. He did look up and catch Dean’s eye. Stepping forward he nervously extended his hand until Sam stepped forward and took him in a hug which Dean joined in on. They stood there for several minutes them left for the funeral home. Dean and Sam were not looking forward to this, but they consented. The followed the family in and the mortician was standing just outside of a viewing room curtain. He looked around.

 

“All the family here…good. This way please.” He took then through the curtain and into a somberly lit room which was dominated by a casket at the far end. It was make of blond wood, polished to a high gloss. They saw a male form lying in the casket dressed in a fine suit of fresh cut linen. Cory looked as handsome as ever. The gashes gone and the face smooth. Everyone was shedding a tear over this, then Robert and Tom reached back to ease Toni forwards he looked into the casket and cried out and started shouting, “No, No, No, that’s not him, he’s not dead, he can’t be, he’s supposed to be alive.” And the hysterics were just getting started. Dean and Sam stood in the back of the room letting their family have a private moment then Sam stepped forwards and cleared his throat noisily. Their attention was focused now on him for the moment. 

 

“We kept our promise. The thing that killed your son is dead.” Sam said stepping back as the family resumed mourning.

“Do you think that helped?” Dean asked. 

“In more ways than you’ll ever know.” A third voice said behind them they turned to the mortician. Dean extending his hand.

“You did the work?” Dean asked.

The man nodded. 

“Nothing short of sheer mastery.” Sam said extending his hand as well. The mortician shook their hands and smiled. “He was surprisingly easy to work with. It sounds gruesome but when we get them fresh like what we did him, the cosmetic work is a lead pipe cinch.” The old man smiled with proprietary pride. Dean and Sam excused themselves and walked back up to the family and circulated. Finally stopping over at Toni who was sitting to the front. They looked at him a moment then knelt down to his level. 

 

“Everything that group was spewing was just hatred wasn’t it? Please tell me it was!”

“Cory was a good man to love you like he did.” Dean started.

“If anyone’s made it to heaven he has.” Sam said choking up a little more than a little. 

“We were going to be married in the spring next year. We were busy planning. But now…”

“Toni, give yourself time to grieve, don’t listen to others when they say you gotta be strong, what you gotta do is get the poison of grief and hatred out of your system.” Dean said. “Yeah hatred, cause you hate what happened to him and part of you down deep though you don’t know it yet will hate Cory for having left you. But ride your grief out, don’t succumb to it. And for God’s sake son, hold on to your families. You need them right now, all of them.” 

Robert smiled and patted his son’s shoulders and then smiled at Dean, “Damn good advice. Real damn good.”

 

“We’ve got to go now, we gotta report back to our field office in Souix Falls, but if everything goes okay, you might be seeing more of us okay.” Sam said wiping an errant tear away. Then Toni stood woodenly and looked at Sam and Dean. 

 

“Help me?” He asked as he walked back up to the casket. He took a small box from his pocket and pulled out a wedding band. Dean reached in the casket and lifted Cory’s left hand. He slid the band on smiling through his tears. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He said loud enough for the families to hear which just caused Opal to burst out in a new flood of tears. He took the other band out and put on his ring finger. They stood there for a long moment then Toni bent over kissing Cory gently. They helped him back to his seat.

 

“Last bit of advice, whatever you do don’t lock your heart up.” Sam said and they made their way around shaking hands then leaving. In the Impala Dean wiped a couple of tears away and put the car in gear. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He said.

 

 

It was a day and a half later that they pulled back into Bobby’s junkyard and glad to see it. Dean came in with a half gallon of Wild Turkey. He said hi to Bobby then walked over and grabbed a glass out of the drainer and poured about four fingers. Bobby furrowed his brow and came over with his own glass and poured a couple of fingers as did Sam.

 

“Ok boy what’s eating you?” Bobby asked. “It’s only 10:30!”

Dean held up his hand and drained one finger of whiskey in a gulp. He coughed and his eyes went wide for a minute then he nodded. “Needed that.”

“Well thank God, I was beginning to think you turned into a zombie.” Sam said sipping at some of his whiskey. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“You’ve had metal head music all the way from Seattle, you wouldn’t respond when I asked you anything other than one word answers. I was about to feel for a pulse to see if you were alive.”

 

“This last case messed with your head big time didn’t it?” Bobby said.

“Yep you could say that, I think though it’s having three really heartbreakers of cases thrown at us as one whack. And this last one was targeting gays. They were specifically targeting homosexuals and lesbians, hell anyone who wasn’t straight and believed as they did apparently.” Dean took another slug of the whiskey. “I have never seen that level of hatred in humanity that claim to be working for God.

“Dean you gotta let this shit go, you know that!” Bobby chided.

 

“I know but it’s different now.” Dean challenged.

“Why, because you’ve just discovered hey I’m a queer! Is that the problem? Dean you are what you are. I’m sure that if what you and Sam were doing privately was an affront to the almighty, he would’a told you by now.” Bobby countered hotly.

 

“Yes, I would have.” Chuck said standing in the middle of the living room, and he looked at Dean and smiled warmly. “Dean, whatever they say, I don’t hate fags.” And he was gone.

 

“Dean set his glass down on the coffee table bent over putting his hands behind his head interlacing the fingers and he sobbed. He cried like he has never cried before. He couldn’t breathe a couple of times for the sobs. Sam reached over and grabbed him in a hug holding onto him. 

 

Anna appeared in the room she reached out and took Bobby’s hand a moment and led him into the back yard. Sam was unsure that was going on but he knew she was probably explaining the facts of life that they’d discovered on this hunt. About 15 minutes later Bobby and Anna came back in and Dean was leaning over on the couch asleep with his head in Sam’s lap. Bobby nodded quietly. 

 

Anna walked around to Sam and leaned down to his ear, “10 days, you have 10 days to recover. Use the time wisely look for a way to help Castiel.” She pulled back and Sam nodded then she was gone. Dean dozed like that for about a half hour more than woke and embarrassed he sat up and took his whiskey glass and drained some more. 

 

“I’m sorry boys. This was a helluva case.”

“We’re supposed to just be in and out, we not supposed to get attached to part of our case load, but we did we violated that order.” Dean said bitterly.

“Yeah” Bobby started getting up and pouring him two more fingers of whiskey, Dean held out his glass and got a finger full for his trouble. He held out for more. “That’s all you need, you’ll feel that in the morning. I guess you drove straight through?”

 

“That’s a safe bet.” Sam said sourly. Dean jerked a little at the tone. 

“Sorry that I wasn’t better company.” Dean admitted.

“It’s okay, we were both in no shape to handle much after that. But we can’t keep doing that. In and out from now on.” Sam said. Dean raised his glass and tipped to against Sam’s then lowered the glass, Sam took a sip of his whiskey and then looked at Dean a moment. Dean reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Bobby sat across the room finding the flooring real attractive all of the sudden. Then they broke the kiss and Dean downed a gulp from his glass. 

 

“Sorry Bobby, I know you hate that stuff.”

Bobby grunted and waved it away. Dean went out to the kitchen and brought in his duffle bag, after unlatching the top he pulled out a file folder and passed it to Bobby. He opened it casually and gasped.

 

“Holy sweet Mother Mary!” He vowed as he looked at the pictures. “All those attacked killed the same way?”

“It was a shape shifter, only thing was it shifted to a gargoyle.” Sam said keying up the picture he’d taken before the police had covered the body of the shifter.

Bobby took a prodigious sip of whiskey himself now. “But there are actually groups out there that preach that God hates fags and all that.”

“Bobby pull up the website www.godhatesfags.com it’ll make you sick what they preach. This group of motherfuckers had a shifter working with them.” Dean said sadly.

“Reckon what’ll happen to them?” Bobby said.

“Probably get off with a disturbing the peace rap.”

“And now you’re facing haters like this every day that you live your life as lovers.” Bobby said softly.

“Only to those who know.” Dean said soberly.

 

“Only to those who know!” Sam said sharply, “You were introducing me up there as your husband.”

“Considering what we were investigating it seems like a logical choice. It won’t be like that everywhere though. And we’ll be goddamned careful who we come out to.” Dean said seriously.

Bobby sat there for a long moment and sipped at his whiskey then set the empty glass on the table. He looked at them then. “Well if you two got the guts to live this lifestyle in the face of all this, I got the guts to support you.” Bobby said looking at them seriously.

 

“Oh shit now we’re gonna get all huggy and shit.” Dean said in his off-handed joking manner. 

“Not likely.” Sam responded and laughed. “Come on tiger, we need to take up our bags and stow our shit for a little while.”

“What are you on?” Dean asked. 

“Anna told me we got a 10 day window before they’re gonna hit us with another job.” Sam told him. Dean suddenly looked like a man who was told his death sentence was lifted. He smiled now and walked into the kitchen and grabbed their bags, he passed Sam his bag and they walked up the steps to their bedroom. Out of habit they went into their old bedroom and flipped on the light. Bobby had been busy while they were gone. He’d put the double bed in that room and moved out the twins, then he carpeted the floor with some padding under that. 

 

“I been at work boys.” Bobby said over their shoulders.

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam said dropping his bag in the room “Thanks for putting up with us.”

“Hell who else would?” He said eyeing them. “Shit! Get settled, I expect one of you down in the kitchen to help me get Lunch ready.”

Dean eyed Sam and they embraced in a huge hug as Bobby walked away. “I’m feeling girly parts growing.” Bobby grunted going down the stairs still in the hug Dean shot him a double bird. Bobby’s laugh ricocheted off the walls.

 

~~oOo~~ 9 Months later~~oOo~~

 

They were still looking for a way to expel some of the power that Castiel absorbed, they did come up with him an amulet to wear to control the power surges and to make it more bearable. God was still having fun watching Castiel try to run affairs and he allowed him to do so. Castiel on the other hand had become much more manageable.

 

Dean finally broke down and checked his wallet and pulled out the slip of paper. He made sure he was alone and called the number.

 

“Hello.” A gentle voice answered.

“Toni…Dean here.”

“DEAN! Oh my God, it is so good to hear your voice man! I thought you’d dropped off the face of the earth.” Toni said excitedly.

“No, just checking in to see how things are going?” 

 

“Well, I’m still working through Cory’s death, I’ve been working at the club still and going out there on some nights to have a drink and pretend like Cory is with me.” He said soberly.

“Keep your options open and make friends.”

“Already doing that, got a little fan base going on and we all hang out together. It’s fun, and we’re all recovering from losing our spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend to those who’ve went through bad breakups. We all got a story to tell and we’re all hanging tight together.”

 

“That’s good, good to hear, hey maybe we’ll be back out that way in a few and we can stop by and catch up.”

“That would be super! Please do. Thanks for all you did, that group of protestors got slapped with a $15,000 fine for disturbing the peace plus a 30 year banishment from our county, them and all their group.”

“Go you!” Dean said happily. 

“I hate to run dude but I’m meeting the gang downstairs in 10 and I’ve gotta get dressed.”

“Okay, can I call you from time to time?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Please do! I talk to you later, hugs and smooches to you and Sam!”

Dean laughed, “Later.”

He hung up his phone and grinned one job at least they could check back on from time to time to see how the garden was growing. For some reason that made Dean very happy. 

 

“So how is he?” A voice asked from behind. He spun it was Sam.

“Fine…great…he’s got a support base.” Dean said with a grin.

“You mean we did a job and actually did some good that is growing!?” Sam exclaimed.

Dean hugged him yeah, you know Bobby said he was going over to Pierson's to look at a couple of wrecks he’s thinking of getting to fix up. You know he stays over there for hours.”

“Yeah.” Sam said smiling.

“I’m thinking a hot round of kinky monkey butter sex!” Dean said grinning.

“Race ya!” Sam said as he took off through the house.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: Ok so I outraced the Epilogue. It seems the muse wanted to say a little more. So, who am I to refuse. Besides my muse can bitchslap like hell!

__  


* * *

~~6 weeks later~~

 

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were sitting in his living room after a major hunt gone south. It started out to be a simple case of a skinwalker, but turned into a mixed breed pack of skins, werewolves, and three vampires. How they all come to an agreement to work together Dean was still trying to piece together. 

 

They managed to plow through the lot but not without losing some of their own blood to claws and in one case fangs. Fortunately that vampire had been beheaded as soon as it bit Bobby. Bobby ended up with a close call of a machete blade to his ribs but they were successful and exhausted. They were sitting around pondering who had first rights to the shower when there was a flurry of angels wings and there in their midst stood Castiel. 

 

Or rather swayed Castiel only two things were missing. His egocentric attitude and his clothing, his body as well was covered with stripes as if from many whips. He collapsed where he stood into a heap. Sam was first to his side gently cradling the angel against him Dean squatting down to look him over. Bobby did the most useful thing and grabbed his first aid kit out. 

 

“What happened Cas?” Dean asked quickly.

 

“Caught up with me finally, He stripped me of the souls, and then turned me over to the legion for reprimanding.” Castiel said through gasps, tears started to streak his cheeks as he remembered what had happened. “I was lashed, stripped then lashed again. In the end they decided that being cast down was too good of a punishment for me so they settled on stripping me of practically all my power for now. I was given enough energy to make this transfer; I will be a burden to you for but a short while if you will have me.” He said crying remorseful tears.

 

“Let’s get you upstairs you need seeing to but you’re about to pass out on your feet.” Bobby ordered.

 

“Why?” Castiel asked.

 

“Shut up.” Bobby said abruptly. “Come on boy grab him up.” 

 

They worked quickly and soon had him in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Bobby examined him and nodded. “At least most of the lashing didn’t break skin. Get me a glass of water.” He told Dean who was nearest. In the interim he plundered through a Gladstone bag and came out with a bottle of pills. He shook out two of them, then searched a bit more and found another bottle of pills. “Something for the pain and an antibiotic to prevent infection from settling in.” Bobby ordered as Castiel weakly took the pills from Bobby.

 

“I promise to only trouble you for a day or two, my energy level should be built back up so I can transfer…”

 

“Where?” Sam asked. “Where on earth can you transfer for what you need?” 

 

“A monastery maybe.” Came the tired reply. 

 

“Okay this is the way it is, Sam you and laughing boy here have first dibs on the shower. Make it quick and make it count. Then you get to sit with him while I clean up. Then I’ll look about getting something started for supper.” Bobby ordered.

 

“You don’t have to go to all this trouble.” Castiel said, “Just let me rest for a day or so and I’ll be fine.”

 

“Cas, you ain’t going nowhere for at least a week, and you sure as hell ain’t transferring to a monastery. You need to recuperate in holy silence fine, you can do that later. For now you need looking after.” The angel was told by Bobby.

 

“You may as well give in Cas, he won’t have it any other way.”

 

The angel weakly nodded as Bobby went downstairs for a moment then came back up with a pan of water, a bar of soap and a washcloth. Dean and Sam adjourned to their bedroom where they stripped off and made use of the shower. In the meantime, Bobby washed down Castiel as gently as a baby. He finished then satisfied took a pair of boxer briefs out of the chest of drawers in the room and slipped them on the angel. 

 

“A bit snug around the waist but they’ll give you some of your modesty back.” Bobby groused. Then he covered the angel with sheet and blanket. “Get some sleep, supper will be up in a couple of hours.”

 

“Bobby, thank you.” Castiel said weakly from the bed.

 

“Do go thanking me yet, you have a lot to account for.”

 

“I don’t account to humans.” Castiel said stiffly.

 

Bobby looked at him narrowly a minute. “Just a second ago you were saying you could go to a monastery. If that’s the case why didn’t you choose to go there first?”

 

“I knew it was a mistake.” He said trying to rise only to have his body fail him and he crashed back down on the bed. 

 

“It wasn’t a mistake Castiel, but you gotta realize the positions you put us in and ran us through during your God-trip. We’re still a bit chafed from that. So pardon me if I’m not all bubbly cheerful nursey to you right now.”

 

“I was an unmitigated shit wasn’t I?” He said wryly.

 

“That’s putting it mildly. You struck terror into this old fart and that doesn’t happen that often any more. Now get some rest, the boy’s, ah good, Sam, I’ll give you first duty of sitting up with the angel.” Sam said entering the room toweling his hair as he walked. Dean was following and Bobby snagged him by the arm. “We’re going downstairs and get supper started.”

 

“We are?” Dean asked dubiously. He got a fixed glare in return. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

When they were gone Castiel looked at Sam, “I forgot what a force of will Bobby can be.” 

 

Sam sat down in a chair near the bed. “You need to get some rest, why don’t you try napping?” Sam said sitting back and opening a book he’d brought along.

 

“Just need to close my eyes for a minute.” Castiel said and in five minutes he was sound asleep. Sam sat with him through the first shift gentling him when nightmares threatened to take over his sleep. He passed the first couple of hours peacefully and it was just after that that Dean came in with a tray of food. It was fried chicken, a salad, some mashed potatoes and green beans. Castiel’s nose twitched at the odours and in moments he was waking. He slowly sat up in the bed and accepted the tray being set across his legs. He ate well, as a starved man he ate until at last the food was gone. Then he looked back at them a moment and started to drift again. Dean rescued the tray while Sam helped the angel to lie back down.

 

Sam looked to Dean, “He’s having nightmares. Whatever happened some of the near insanity is still there.”

 

“So what do we do?” He’s sleeping pretty good right now, he’s still having nightmares every now and then but a little gentling and he’s back out. He completely exhausted. I wish that we had an IV here cause it looks like he could use the fluids.”

 

“Bobby’s been on the phone this afternoon while we were getting supper ready. He was touching base with someone named Sinclair. From the way they were talking he’s a medical type.”

 

“Yeah and he’s right here with me so make a hole boys.” Bobby said letting in a young man in the mid forties. He sat a bag on the chair and taking out a stethoscope. Sam and Dean withdrew to the hallway giving him plenty of room to work. He took his pulse first then checked him over with his stethoscope. He pulled back the covers to take a better look at the injuries that Castiel received. Then he eased the cover back over him. He turned and pulled Bobby out into the hall. Castiel had slept through the entire examination.

 

“He’s severely dehydrated and malnourished for starters, those contusions and lash markings look rough, but you say none broke skin to an oral antibiotic will work. I’ve got some Amoxicillin in my bag. Ibuprofen will be the best thing for pain; it’ll be gentle enough on his system without being harsh enough to cause side effects. I’d like to start him on an IV. So I’ll set that up with him first then we’ll see. I’ve just got to figure out how to hang the bag.”

 

“Leave that to me doc.” Bobby stepped over to a side table in the hall and lifted a hammer and 16d nail from the top. He marched in found the stud over the bed and pounded the nail in deep enough to be secure but with enough protruding to let them hang a bag. Castiel did wake up through this with a start. Dean was at his side immediately and calmed him down then he saw the unknown quantity and looked at Dean and then Bobby. 

 

“He’s a hunter doc. He’s gotta start you on an IV to replace some of the fluid you lost.” Bobby said gently now.

 

“That bad?” Castiel said.

 

“Castiel? Castiel, if I have the right of it you arrived in this condition. You did a damn good job travelling. Now it’s up to the professionals to get your health back on track. The body is a vessel and you have had yours abused and crippled. No restrictions on food as long as he can keep it down. But I’m starting the IV now with some medication to help with the injuries, pain and stuff.” Sinclair said.

 

“Is this absolutely necessary?” Castiel asked tiredly.

 

“Yes, now don’t go thinking you know more than the doc. I don’t want you out of bed for a couple of days other than to go the bathroom. I’ll be back by tomorrow evening to check up on you.” Sinclair said as he drew out the bag of fluid prepped the site and started the IV. Then he injected the medications and was satisfied when his patient fell back into a slumber. On the way back downstairs the doc looked at them. 

 

“He looks worse than he is, give him another bag of fluid, and some meals in him and he’ll be fine.” The doctor said. “What exactly happened to him, he looks like he went to a leather club and got the raw end of the deal?”

 

“He got caught.” Bobby said almost smiling. 

“You can’t be happy for the condition he’s in!” Sinclair stammered.

“Considering the shit he’s put us through. Yeah, Yeah I can be happy.” Bobby answered.

“Be careful with him.” Sinclair warned. “I’ll be back in the morning to check the IV, got another call waiting on me so another 2 hour drive.”

 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry about that.” Bobby commiserated.

“Could always be worse.” Sinclair said as he left. 

 

Bobby turned and saw that Sam was with him. “I’m worried about Dean.”

“I mean, he’s carrying a heavy load of anger towards that angel in particular. It was then they heard a noise coming out of the bedroom, sprinting Sam arrived first to see Dean throttling Castiel.”

 

“DEAN!” Sam reached out and grabbed him yanking him back. Castiel succumbed to a coughing fit. “What’s going on, aside from the fact that you’re trying to gank an angel?”

 

Dean is silent standing now at the foot of the bed looking at Castiel murderously. Castiel’s eyes are closed for the moment.

 

“It’s okay Sam.” Castiel rasped. “I deserved that, I deserved that and more. Why they let me live is beyond me. I am embarrassment for the model of an angel.”

 

“Fuck model angel, what you did! How you manipulated us, used us, betrayed us. I’m just supposed to forget all about that and we start from scratch? I don’t think it’s gonna work that way.” Dean spat angrily. Then he turned to Sam, I’m going to go give the baby a tune up and oil change, I can’t be in here right now.”

 

Sam looked once at Castiel who’s colour was improving from a mottled red and white. He then walked down to the foot of the bed and took Dean towards the stairs. 

 

“Look I don’t like what he did any more than you did, but I want to question him some while we got him settled.” Sam told him. “Hey Dean…come on, go out and cool off.” He leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and a nip at an ear lobe. “We can watch the stars later on, okay?” Sam promised. 

 

Dean grunted and nodded then started down the stairs. Sam turned and went back into the sick room. Castiel was looking thoroughly miserable.

 

“Why all the deception?” Sam asked plainly.

 

“I’m sorry for that but at the time it was necessary that I had you two following a specific path and do my best at keep the less salutary angels at bay.” Castiel gasped and coughed again. “He was so close and while I could have destroyed him, I was wishing that yes he would do it, that he would terminate me somehow.” Castiel said now with tears in his eyes. “I have, as you would say, fucked up so bad, I don’t know, I seriously doubt you can ever trust me again.”

 

“You’re right about the trust issue, you’ve given us good cause to kick your ass to the curb. But we just can’t do that, not and have a clear conscience.” Bobby muttered. 

 

“Okay you lied about so much I am wondering just what is truth that’s coming out of your mouth now.” Sam said quietly.

 

“You’ve every good reason in the world to despise and revile me. I did some really contemptible things and made bargains I should never have struck. I chastised a legion of angels who were followers of Raphael and I wasn’t gentle. Like I said, I’m surprised they let me live.”

 

“They knew living would be a bigger curse to you than outright killing you. I assume that you are creatures created by God so when you’re destroyed you simple cease to exist.” Bobby reasoned.


	20. Chapter 20

“You have a keen observation of the dynamics of angelic biology.” Castiel said from his place in bed. “It’s your turn to take what revenge you would have of me.”

 

Sam turned from the bed and walked to the door, his eyes reasoning but empty as well, “There is nothing I can do to you that would be worse than what’s been done. But Castiel, of all the feelings I have about you right now, the greatest is disappointment. You’ve degraded to me what an angel should represent.”

 

Castiel looked at Bobby who just shrugged, “I’m the nurse in charge, I don’t appreciate what happened, I understand why it had to happen. But if you want to talk I’ll listen.”

 

Castiel looked at Bobby for a long moment then in a calm voice, “I think I would just like some alone time for a bit.” 

 

Bobby nodded and left him in the bed. 

 

Downstairs in the garage Dean was decidedly and now happily dirty. It most always was a relief to take time out and work on the Impala. Dean had got the oil and filter changed and was now looking over the frame for a long moment assessing it then he nodded satisfied and looked up.

 

“Hey!” Sam called coming up on his brother. Dean was whistling tunelessly which was a good sign as well. He turned and saw Sam.

“Have a heart to heart?” Dean asked suddenly wary.

“Just told him that I was massively disappointed in him and left it at that.” Sam said with a wicked smile.

 

“Oh shit, you should’a just gone ahead an smacked the shit out of him. Guilt tripping, ouch, you see you do good guilt trips, my look contrived.”

“Not all of yours look contrived, I beg to differ.” Sam said.

 

“Think we made an impression?” Dean asked tiredly.

“I don’t know. All I know is I’m tired of being lied to like that by someone who was supposed to be inviolate. All it did, was prove that Angels can be manipulated.” Sam said somewhat miserably.

 

Dean came out from under the car ramps and sat up on the creeper. “What burns me up is that he sent us on that goose hunt in Ireland where we supposedly dug up Crowley’s bones only to find out they were someone else’s or worse the legend about burning the bones is a myth.”

 

“Not a myth, I checked that out recently, it’s in more than one text and they all pretty much say the same thing. If you find the bones of the host body and burn them you’ll destroy the demon.” Sam confirmed. 

 

“Well something went south.” Dean said sticking out his hand for Sam to give him a boost up. “6 pack in the front seat. We’ll need to go out later and get some more to restock Bobby’s supply.” Sam took the hint and took a beer. “I’m like you though, the pisser in all this is how he betrayed us and now who do we know to believe with the angels.”

 

“Uh would you believe me if I came calling?” A timorous voice said from the garage threshold. They looked up and saw it was Chuck Shurley.

 

“Chuck.” Sam said by way of greeting.

“Hey dickhead.” Dean said grunting.

“I suppose I deserve that as well, there’s been a lot of unrest among the angels, all caused by Castiel’s rebellion. There are some who say he should have been cast down as a mortal. Others who’re saying he should’ve been destroyed.” Chuck said as he took the proffered beer from Sam’s hand. 

 

“And angel’s were not technically supposed to be that bloodthirsty of a lot.” Dean said.

“Go back and reread your Old Testament, they weren’t all blowing trumpets heralding wonderful events. No there were some that would be right in the middle of it all.” Chuck said looking carefully at Sam and Dean.

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you to give Castiel a chance. He’s trying to make amends, it doesn’t mean you should forget and forgive, just at least forgive.” Chuck said and turned walking around the side of the garage.

 

“Hey Chuck wait a minute.” Sam said charging after him only to find the yard deserted but for them.

 

In the house Bobby came back up to check on Castiel, he had a thermometer in hand and insisted the angel open then shut his mouth. Castiel objected on grounds that he couldn’t get an infection.

 

“You care to bet the farm on that?” Bobby said sarcastically.

“No he wouldn’t and yes you should follow his directions, he is only looking out for your health, something you’ve seemed to have neglected.” Chuck said walking towards the bed. Castiel shifted nervously. He couldn’t say anything for the moment as the thermometer was in his mouth but when it came out he looked at the Prophet carefully. 

 

“You’re really not supposed to be here.” Castiel said quietly.

“So now YOU’RE going to dictate where I can and can’t be?” He asked good-naturedly. 

“No, of course not.” Castiel said quickly.

“You’ve been very naughty and your part is to stay with these people a while to recover. I am told you’ll be told when you may leave.” Chuck said with a smile

“That is not reassuring.” Castiel said.

“It wasn’t meant to be. It was mean to be factually accurate, now it’s time for you to get some rest, you’ll heal quicker that way. No you will not have an angel to come along and heal you neither will your angelic status guarantee that you can heal yourself.” Chuck argued.

“Nature must take its course.” Castiel said quietly.

Chuck smiled and nodded. 

“What of my angel power?” Castiel asked.

“That is being doled out accordingly.” Chuck told him. “I’m sorry Castiel but you pulled a boner of a stunt by attempt to place yourself in position as the “New God.” You’re lucky to still have your wings.”

 

“So he’s gonna be my houseguest for a while?” Bobby said looking at Chuck narrowly.

“I’m afraid so, not long, just long enough.” Chuck told the grizzled old man.

Bobby turned his attention back to Castiel. “You’ve got till the weekend to heal up, then you start earning your keep around here.”

Castiel looked at Chuck earnestly who just shrugged and disappeared. He turned his attention back to Bobby, “Very well. I am at your mercy.”

“No you’re a sick guest, but you’re a guest who’s gone and pissed a bunch of us off. So think best how to get back into Sam and Dean’s good graces.” Bobby said prickly.

“What about you?” Castiel asked.

“I’ve got some work for you to do when you’re up to sitting up longer than a few minutes at a time.”

“Understood.”

“Good, now rest, you’re going to need it.” Bobby left the room without a word at which Castiel tried to transfer somewhere else and found he just didn’t have the strength for it. Like it or not, he was there for a while.

 

Sam looked around the edge of the garage entrance and saw that Chuck was gone he shrugged and turned back Dean who went back to work on the Impala. 

 

“He’s gone.” Sam told him.

“Good. What he used to write, he can stay gone for a while.” Dean griped tightening up the oil pan drain plug.

“No Dean, he didn’t just walk off, he’s gone.” Sam said then looked at Dean for a moment.

 

“Oh man don’t tell me he’s like one the angels him being a prophet and all.” Dean said disgustedly.

“I wonder man, I really wonder.” Sam shook his head and looked at Dean after a long moment. “Should we go back up to the house? I mean it’s not fair for us to shoulder this load off on Bobby.”

“Yeah, you’re right, we really need to give him a break, but Castiel may as well not expect me to be all cuddles and light.” Dean shot.

“I don’t think he could handle that.” Sam advised.

 

They walked back up to the house, Dean stopping in the kitchen for a quick wash up then they went upstairs to find that Castiel was asleep, Bobby was sitting by. 

 

“Hey Bobby, go on for a while we’ll take turns.” Sam said. Bobby looked up at him a moment. 

“Long as Dean promises not to throttle him again even if he deserves it.” Bobby said. “I ain’t forgot what happened at the warehouse. And I ain’t likely to.” He said standing. “It’s getting on I’ll go get us something started for Lunch.” 

 

“Don’t go all out Bobby, Hell we can order in Pizza if you want.” Dean suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan, I’ll even drive down to pick it up and grab some extra beer on my way back.” Bobby mentioned. Dean took out his wallet and passed a couple of twenties to Bobby. “Here, let us take up some of the slack.”

“You boys don’t have to do that.” He said pushing the money back at Dean who refused to accept it.

“Yeah we do, we’re here using your water and drinking your beer. It’s fair, so shut up about it and keep it. I’ll get you more later.” Dean told Bobby.

“I won’t take it.” Bobby grumped.

“Yes you will. We’re not sponging off you.” Dean said proudly.

“idgit.” Bobby said as he stomped off.

 

Sam was seated in the chair by the bed when Dean looked back in. He grinned at Sam. “You want first watch, okay, I’ll take second, and I promise not to throttle him.” Just then Castiel stirred and slowly woke. He eyed Dean wearily and warily. “Don’t worry, I’m not a reaper come to take you away, and I won’t be the one to off your ass.” Dean said his voice suddenly stripped of humanity.

 

“Dean, Sam, I am so sorry, for you Sam most of all. I doubt I can fix the wall right now, but it’s something that one of the others could handle I’m sure.” Castiel said quietly.

“Sorry Castiel, but my level of trust for any angel right now is a bit shaky.” Sam said shifting in his seat.

“I understand, I acted reprehensively, there is no excuse for what I did to you, nor you Dean or Bobby. There is so much I have to atone for, I hardly know where to begin, but it appears that my starting point is here.” He said humbly.

 

“For what it’s worth the Impala just required some body work to straighten out the mess the incoming demon missiles did.” Dean responded to him. “So at least for that I’m grateful. Truth be told, for all the harm you did, I would rather have had you transfer those souls than Rafael. The idea of that angel with that much power would make me piss my pants.”

 

“Yours and mine both.” Castiel said with a weak chuckle which rapidly dissolved into tears. 

 

“What’s wrong Cas? You in pain?” Sam asked suddenly concerned.

 

“Only internally in what would be my soul. I’ve caused so much harm I don’t know if I’ll ever get it set to rights.” He said through the tears.

 

“You are making a good start. I swear to you I’m working on the forgiving part of forgive and forget.” Dean said.

 

“I don’t deserve forgiveness especially what I put you through my agents and myself. I tried to be God. A new improved God. The old one was just fine; my head grew tremendously with the power. It was like a drug, so sweet, so cloying, so addictive.” Castiel said crying and shivering at the same time. He threw back his head and howled clutching himself. Finally stopping he looked at Sam and Dean apologetically but unable to stop the shakes. “It IS VERY much like drug addiction and I’m going through withdrawal right now.” He groaned and thrashed on the bed his body in some titanic struggle against himself. Sam forgot everything and threw himself onto the bed pinning Castiel down.

 

“I could use a little help here.” He grunted to Dean who pinned down his legs down. After a few minutes Castiel relaxed and still shivering grunted under the weight.

 

“I think I’m through the first bout. You may seriously consider restraining me to the bed. This isn’t going to be pretty or clean.” He advised. Dean jumped up and ran into the next bedroom and in several minutes came back with two sets of handcuffs. Then he threw a set at Sam as Castiel voluntarily permitted them to cuff him to the bed.

 

“We can’t take you down to the panic room because of the Enochian symbols that Bobby has warding the room. There’s no way you could enter.” Sam said. “That means we keep you up here.” 

 

“But Sam…what I did…you don’t have to babysit me.” Castiel said filled with self-loathing.

 

“No, I know I don’t. I just want to know one thing Cas. As long as you’re in a lucid state you’d be able to tell me. Aside from trying to stop us from following you did you have another reason for tearing down the wall?”

 

Castiel stared at the ceiling for a long moment, when he finally spoke his voice was a whisper of it’s normal, gravelly, monotone. “I thought I was doing what would help us all out. However, I knew I was committing the ultimate in betrayal’s to you by tearing down that wall. Now it’s down it can never be rebuilt, however once I am through this…stage of being I can teach you techniques for controlling the worst of the flashbacks and to make them less painful. That is the least I can do in payment.”

 

“Do you know what I went through Cas?” Dean asked rhetorically.

 

Castiel looked at him solemnly, “I can only surmise and that would be inadequate.”

 

“I was in a comatose state for a while according to Dean, but in my dream world I had to destroy two other me’s to reach consciousness. The first was the callous, soulless self that I was, the unfeeling hunter, and the uncaring mortal demon. Then there was the rattled, torn, disheveled self. Honestly I looked like a revenant. But he welcomed the death his parting words were “Good Luck…You’ll need it.” Then I woke at both killings there was a bolt of spiritual light that seemed to burst from my other bodies and strike me in the chest. Want to know the worst secret?” Sam breathed. 

 

“No!” Castiel seemed to plead. 

 

“Sorry but you’re going to find out anyway. What your going through now, this withdrawal, I went through and have gone through for months. There’s hardly a night that doesn’t go by that I don’t wake from a nightmare. There’s hardly a day that passes when I don’t have a flashback. So you know what? I know this may be an “unchristian” attitude, however, I’m going to sit here and enjoy watching you fight your own inner demons. Every, single, one of them.”

 

“Damn You.” Castiel grated. Sam was on his feet in a flash his nose practically touching Castiel’s stubbled cheek. 

 

“No, I’m being damned, now it’s your turn.”

 

Moments later another flood of torment struck Castiel. It at once paralyzed and pained him causing him to strain at the bindings. He cried out in horror and bridged. Sam was not shaken from his revelry by the sound of approaching footsteps at a run. It was Dean, of course. He looked in and was actually shocked. 

 

There was Castiel, bridged as if in some ogres grasp and being lifted from the bed. And sitting beside the bed was Sam who was watching the event with a manically gleeful look. Finally Castiel’s shriek was terminated and he fell with a thud onto the mattress. 

 

Dean walked into the room and laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Getting your rocks off?” 

 

“Close…it was close that time.” The gleeful look dissipated to one of pained resignation. He stood and faced Dean. “Can you take over here for a minute. I don’t feel so good.” Without waiting Sam walked past Dean and into their room. Dean checked Castiel over and found that he was still breathing, his heart still pumping. His gaze shattered.

 

“T-tell S-sam, p-p-please forgive m-m-me.” Castiel said in a gasp. Dean lifted Castiel’s head and gave him some water. Then he looked at the angel. 

 

“Give me a moment.” He left the room and went next door to their own room where he found Sam leaning over the toilet, dry heaving now. Dry heaving and sobbing, Dean stepped into the bathroom and put a wet washcloth on his neck and passed him a cup to rinse with.

 

“T-They’re wanting u-us to f-forgive him!?” Sam said through his tears. 

 

“At least Cas is asking for your forgiveness.” Dean tried.

 

“NO! Ab-Absolutely n-not! Not a-after every-everything I’ve g-gone thr-through af-after he d-d-destroyed the w-w-wall.” Sam sobbed. “NO!” 

 

Dean got him on his feet and took him over to their bed where he let him lie down. He stretched out beside him and grasped him in a fierce hug. Sam held on for several long minutes, slowly starting to regather himself. He stared at Dean a moment then said simply.

 

“We had a discussion…about nightmares, withdrawal, and PTSD. So no, I’m not going to give him the pleasure yet. He has to ride this pony out without that. I refuse to commit.” Sam said harshly.

 

Dean just nodded. “Let me go see how himself is doing. Sammy for what it’s worth, I don’t think your being too harsh.”

 

With that Dean got up and walked next door, taking another washcloth with him he went in and swabbed Castiel’s face down carefully, The lay the cool rag on his chest to try and give him some comfort.

 

“I figured you’d be siding with Sam on this.” Castiel said his voice weak.

 

“Who said I wasn’t. I guess I’m on the fence in this, part of me wants to forgive but part of me sees and has lived through the weeks, the months that Sam has come through, the torment he has endured and is enduring. There’s not a night that goes by that my last thought, my last prayer before we drop off to sleep is “please God, give him a night’s sleep in peace.”” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off his own emotions. When he got them back under control he continued. “Most of his nightmares are of burning, the proverbial everlasting fires of hell. Like me when I was on the rack, tortured day in and day out, then in less than an hour being whole again, just so they could start again. He get’s burned minute by tortuous minute in the fires of hell, then he gets a brief respite just long enough for him to gather some semblance of sanity and it all started over again. He was tossed about, pummeled, thoroughly trashed by Lucifer and Michael when they weren’t going at each other. Soon Michael gave up, but Lucifer continued. He was in hell about a week topside around what 2.5 years in Hell time. I remember the flames of hell, I was in them for about 5 years Hell time. I can understand how his sanity would be eroded.”

 

“Dean I swear I never knew what had happened to him once he was in the cage.” Castiel said his voice gaining some strength.

 

“I asked Sam what you told me. He said No. Rather vehemently he said no. And Cas there are times when he can out-stubborn me. Right now is one of those times. So I tell you what I’m going to do, I’m going to sit with you, Bobby’s going to sit with you, Dean is going to sit this one out until he is emotionally ready to deal with this. And I foresee that happening anytime too soon so you will probably be through the withdrawal long before he is through his feelings.

 

In Sam and Dean’s room, Sam felt the mattress give slightly and he rolled in expectation of seeing Dean, it was to his surprise and shock that he saw.

 

“Joshua?!”

 

“You’ve been having a rough time of haven’t you son?” He asked.

 

“You might want to say that, yeah.” Sam said tonelessly.

 

“Do you want in on the ground floor of a little secret? We, that is the Archangels, myself, and God of course were completely unaware of what he did to you until after he was taken and questioned. When it came out that was when the lashings started. Oh they were going to dispatch me to heal that wall and restore it, but God himself show me another little trick that works even better. The question is do you trust me enough to do this to you?” 

 

“What exactly are you going to do?” Sam asked.

 

“God has several seals which are known through Enochian magic lore, the Greater and Lesser keys of Solomon are just two. But He has one seal that can only be used for one purpose and one purpose only. That is a seal He created to bind and seal the memories of hell from your conscious and subconscious memory.” Joshua said reaching into a pants pocket. 

 

“Why not just remove the memories all together?” Sam asked the obvious question.

 

“You’ve lived with them far too long. So it would be a winnowing process which could essentially do more harm than good.”

 

“Convenient.” Sam snarled. “You know how I feel right now?”

 

“Yep you trust angels about as far as you could throw one.” Joshua said with a smile. “Sam, if it weren’t for the doubters, haters, and sinners out there we’d be out of business. Are you willing to give this a try?” Now his hand came out of his pants pocket dangling a octagonal piece of gold. Gold worked with glyphs, Hebrew, script of an unknown tongue, circles, and other shapes. All on one side, the other side was a hand palm out. 

 

“I wear this and all my memories of hell will be locked away?” Sam asked.

 

“I wasn’t given the specifics of how it worked but you have the essential gist of the goal. All I was told was to give it to you, you were to put it on and that was that.” Joshua said calmly.

 

“I can’t help but think there’s a catch to this.” Sam responded. 

 

“Ultimately there is a catch to everything. It just depends on how you want to look at it.” Joshua said holding out the necklace. 

 

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “If something funky happens when I put this on there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

 

“Sam, I swear to you before the Father Almighty, I have no idea nor was I told anything beyond what I’ve told you.” Joshua swore the oath. 

 

Sam reached out his hand to take the amulet.

 

In Castiel’s room released the bindings long enough to help Castiel to the bathroom, then he was put back on the bed and rebound. 

 

“For what it’s worth Dean, Sam has a visitor. It feels like Joshua.” 

 

“Okay I feel safe leaving those two alone for right now.” Dean said.

 

“Well at least there’s one of us you trust.” Castiel said.

 

“Never said anything about trust, just that I feel safe leaving Sam alone with him for the time being.”

 

Sam took the chain which was feather weight in design and lowered it over his head. Several things happened at once, Joshua was lifted and thrown to the other side of the room and pinned to the wall and the amulet started to coalesce and glow. 

 

The amulet was red hot now and burning through his shirt and into his skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the room for an instant then it was over with. When the amulet started to glow Sam shrieked.

 

“Wait one!” Dean told Castiel jumping up and running out the door. He was shocked to see Joshua pinned against the wall and a strange golden glow on Sam’s chest, a sickening stench then it was all over. Joshua was released from his position. At which he immediately opened a window can caused a breeze to stir. “What the fuck is going on!” Dean said dangerously. Sam gasped and gasped again, unable to speak but holding his hands up to Dean in a placating gesture. Dean ran over to the bed and checked Sam over carefully, the stench was gone now, and Sam was starting to breath normally. 

 

“Okay, let’s try this from the top shall we?” Dean said quietly. “WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” He shouted at Joshua.


	21. Chapter 21

“Well, I gotta say that that was totally unexpected.”

 

Now Dean is practically fuming from anger at not getting his questions addressed. Finally Joshua turned to stare at him as if seeing him for the first time. “God formed an amulet for me to give to Sam that would seal off these troublesome memories, it seems that the amulet was such that when it recognized Sam’s touch, it melded with his soul. Probably created a wall in his soul pinning the worst of the problem back.”

 

“It’s okay Dean.” Sam rasped. “I’m fine. Sore but fine.” Then he cast an accusatory glance at Joshua, “You could’ve told me that would happen.”

 

“Didn’t know myself until you put it on.” Joshua said in his defence. 

 

Then they heard Castiel screaming again. “God love a gray goose, this is getting fucking old.” Dean said tiredly as he hurried out of the bedroom into Castiel’s room where the angel was convulsing now. Dean was mentally proud that the room they’d moved him into had an old fashioned iron bedstead. There was no chance of him breaking the headboard or footboard. Joshua walked in and touched Castiel. Immediately he relaxed and his breathing though staccato started to even out. Sam was moments following but he did come in to join them. 

 

“Is there anything you can do for this withdrawal?” Sam asked.

 

“You should still be in bed boy.” Joshua said turning on Sam. “Yes, there is something I can do, and no I won’t do it. He got himself into this pickle. It’s his job to get out.”

 

“But what about us?” Dean asked, “How long will this last?” 

 

“You’ll be fine, a bit run ragged but fine. It should last through the day. That will give him time to mend the tear in himself from where he embodied those millions of souls. He was a VERY naughty boy.” Joshua said firmly. “You see boys he was right, power is a drug, it’s powerfully addictive, and the addiction is the devil to get rid of. But he’s got a good chance so long as you boys work with him on this. I ain’t asking you to forgive him, but find it in your hearts to work with him. It will make the passage easier.”

 

“I’ll give it my best shot.” Dean grumbled. “Sammy?”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, but yeah you’re right, it’s gonna take some real work to make me forgive him.” Sam said mournfully. “It’s sad too, I trusted him like I would Dean at one time and he’s betrayed that. He’s betrayed me.” Sam said quietly now.

“It is sad, to fall so far, to twist people around the way he did, yes, he has a great deal to go in fixing things.” Joshua agreed.

 

Sam put an arm on Dean’s shoulders after a moment. Dean looked at him worriedly. “You all right?” He asked. Sam shook his head in negation but would say nothing more. Dean resumed his seat when panting Castiel managed to focus.

 

“Joshua, you’re a long way from your gardens.” He said trying to be humourous. 

“Yes I am, seems that one of my pupils got his hand caught in the cookie jar.” Joshua said sternly.

Castiel grimaced and nodded, he looked, focused on the ceiling for a long moment then looked at Dean, Sam, and Joshua in turn. Finally he settled on Dean, “You want to kill me?” He asked.

 

“WHAT!?” Dean said startled.

“After all I am a monster, or I should be classed as such for what I did.” Castiel said roughly.

 

Dean pulled back and slapped him, full open palm, and hard enough to leave a mark on his cheek.

“You just bitchslapped me!” Castiel said surprised. Dean glared at him for several moments before trusting himself to speak. “Cas, GET OFF THE FUCKING PITY PARTY!” He roared. Castiel looked taken aback for a moment then back at Dean. “I don’t understand.” He said genuinely confused.

 

“Self-pity and self-loathing are big time weaknesses as far as I am concerned. You got an butt-load of both, so get over it. You fucked up, big whoop, welcome to the human club,” Dean gathered breath to start again when a look came across Castiel’s face.

 

“You’re right of course, there’s nothing I can do to alter the past, we’ve already tried that and it failed miserably.” Castiel sighed and looked at Sam. “I could apologize all day long but it wouldn’t change things would it? I royally screwed your life up by tearing down Death’s wall in your soul. I can only hope that the sigil, the Hand of God, managed to do what I was wanting to try to do.”

 

Sam looked at him for a moment straightforwardly then turned to Dean and Joshua. “A moment if you don’t mind.” He asked. Dean looked at him strangely and got up slowly. He and Joshua left.

 

“What do you have to say that you couldn’t say in front of them?” Castiel asked.

“Do you love me?” Sam asked.

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked again.

“Are you in love with me?” Sam asked. 

“I care a great deal for both you and Dean, but if you’re asking if I love you like you do Dean, then I would have to answer that no, I do not love you in the same fashion.” Castiel said evenly.

“When you tore down that wall, you did me a favour by making me face my self’s but at the same time you raped me mentally.” Sam said touching the handcuffs on his wrist for a moment. “You raped me, and for that I don’t know if there is sufficient grace in me right now or in the near future that will allow me to forgive you for that. I just don’t know.” Sam said stolidly.

 

“I understand.” Castiel said. “I have committed a grievous act in what I did and I do not deserve your mercy for it. I’m not begging for it either because at the time it was necessary. Things had to proceed in the pace they were going but I wanted to protect you and Dean and Bobby from the backlash. I failed.”

 

“That, my friend is a vast understatement.” Sam said in an equal tone. He opened the door. “I’ll take the first watch.” He told Dean who was waiting impatiently.

 

“I was already on duty.” Dean said in a almost joking manner.

“Get some rest, Bobby should be back any moment. If you would bring us up a couple of beers please.” Dean nodded and stepped away from the door. Sam turned to Castiel and started chanting.

 

“EXORCIZO te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio, in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu+Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate Dei +. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui te de supérnis cæaelórum in inferióra terræ demérgi præcépit. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui mari, ventis et tempestátibus imperávit. Audi ergo, et time, sátana, inimice fidei, hostis géneris humáni, mortis addúctor, vitæ raptor, justítiæ declinátor, malórum radix, fomes vitiórum, sedúctor hóminum, próditur géntium, incitátor invídiæ, origo avaritiæ, causa discórdiæ, excitátor dolórum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias, Christum Dóminum vias tuas pérdere? Illum métue, qui in Isaac immolátus est, in Joseph venúndatus, in agno occísus, in hómine crucifixus, deinde inférni triumphátor fuit. Sequentes crucis fiat in fronte obsessi. Recéde ergo in nómine Patris , et Fílii , et Spíritus Sancti: da locum Spirítui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctæ Crucis Jesu Christi Dómini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eódem Spíritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum. Amen.” Joshua stepped forward and grabbed Sam’s forearm in an attempt to stop him but it was too late, he’d got into the chant and was finished. As he chanted Castiel actually convulsed and his body fought the chant, however on the Amen his mouth was forced open and a gout of gray smoke issued in a column then passed through the floor and kept going.

 

After the exorcism Sam simply stared at Castiel who was lying on the bed panting and coughing. Dean was already back at the door and shaking Sam.

 

“Sammy, Goddammit, Sam! What did you do? He wasn’t possessed.”

Joshua put his hand on Dean’s a moment and looked him in the eye. “First there’s not call to be damning God like that, you know better. Second, Castiel was possessed of a demon he was possessed of all 7 of the deadly sins. They are spiritual manifestations that can be removed.” 

 

Castiel stopped coughing after a minute and Sam pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unfastened the handcuffs. He then went to their bathroom and was back in a moment. Dean watching stunned in a fashion as he dressed his wrists and ankles where the cuffs had bit in and tore flesh. Then he turned to Dean and kissed him resolutely. “I love you Dean, I really do, but Castiel needed me for the moment and I gave back to my rapist what he couldn’t give to me.” 

 

They heard a barking, cough and a laugh, “Finally he gets it. Sam, short for Samaritan. And you were a good one to aid me. Thank you.” Castiel rasped his voice weak. 

 

Sam got up and stepped past Dean, “Watch him for a minute, I need to use the bathroom, then I’ll get us some beer.”

 

Later that day Bobby was sitting there with Dean and Sam in the living room, Joshua had long since gone, Castiel was sleeping again for now and recovering. Dean looked at his brother a moment, “You took just a little bit of a chance there bro.”

 

“What, oh, with exorcising Cas, I couldn’t think of anything else to do for the moment.” Sam said. “Something just felt off about him.”

 

“How are YOU feeling?” Bobby asked Sam.

“Tired, I’m tired of the endless debate with him.” Sam took a breath, “He raped me when he pulled down that wall and for that I can’t forgive him, but as far as the possession of the souls and what it did to him. I’m not responsible for that. He has to answer and be held accountable.” 

 

“So suddenly you’re feeling all Obi-wanish?” Dean said with a smile.

Sam smiled in return, “I guess maybe I am.” 

 

“I did some research while you were busy with him and found out that yeah, those bones he burned that time were Crowley’s but the burning that destroys the vessel and the demon actually only destroys the demon, who can reappear in any form they choose.”

 

“So Crowley kept that vessels form, interesting.” Sam said after a moment.

“But why…” Dean mentioned. There was a knock at the door and Dean stepped up to answer it and saw that it was the demon in question on the front porch. Dean carefully opened the door so as not to disturb the salt line. 

 

“You could just try asking me.” Crowley said perturbed. “May I come in?”

Bobby looked at him a moment then looked at Dean. “Let him in.” He growled. Dean brushed a parting in the salt line and the demon entered.

 

“As just the king of the crossroads type demon I was just a salesman, I accrued a great many souls over the years.” He began an exposition as he walked around and sat on the couch next to Dean and Sam.

“Over time I grew in power and became the king of Hell, but in one fashion I’m still a salesman, I still go out and pitch and take contracts on souls. I also have a great many with whom I work on this world. If I were to change my apparel suddenly if would rouse some serious suspicion in those who don’t need to be nosing about. So I kept Fergus Crowley’s form as an embodiment.” He paused for a long moment and then looked upwards. “How’s Castiel?” He asked genuinely concerned.

 

“Healing, slow but healing.” Bobby told him. “What interest do you have in it anyway?” 

“A great deal actually. I may not like you boys on general principle but I do respect you. You have proven to be dangerous adversaries and as such I tread lightly. However, Castiel and I had an understanding of sorts. We were in agreement that purgatory should be purged. I would gain possession of the property, he would be the agent of transfer for the souls. The only fly in the ointment was when he took the souls on his pride grew with it. I’m not sure…but I suspect the Son and Spirit got involved in this as well. So Castiel was a tin god on the run. I actually felt sorry for the man.”

 

“Do you want to see him?” Dean asked.

“No thank you, I suspect he would not appreciate my visit right now. In fact, it might seriously disturb him. I understand he tore down that wall Sam.”

 

“He did, but the breach has been healed.”

“That was bad business, we discussed that at length and I disagreed with him on it. I felt that that was tantamount to rape.”

 

“Funny, we were just discussing that subject.” Sam noted.

“Not to put too fine a point on it lad, but each time you deny him forgiveness, that pushes you a little closer to my realm. So I’d be very careful in that.”

“So I’m just supposed to walk into the room and say, “Castiel I forgive you for fucking with my soul?”” Sam said amazedly. “Because that’s not going to happen right now.”

 

“I understand Sam, truly I do, but you were just in the cage, caught in the struggle between Lucifer and Michael. There are other levels of Hell that are intensely more destructive.” Crowley said his tone hard.

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were warning me to be a good boy and follow the P’s and Q’s of a good moral person.” Sam said equally hard. “It wasn’t your soul he fucked with.”

“And you are doing the exact thing that you accused him of doing.” Crowley noted. “You are filled with self-loathing and self-pity as well.” 

 

Sam actually stopped as if he were hit with a baseball bat. “Now wait just a damn minute!” Dean started protesting when Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and shook his head. “He’s right. I’m doing what I do best I’m riding that self-pity train. Oh God how did I get so fucked up in the head.” Sam said leaning over. “Then I’m supposed to just rationalize this as an event that was destined to happen and let it go?” 

 

“No, but you’re also not supposed to think of this as the only game in town. Ok, Castiel tore down the wall, it put you in a comatose state for what a day, two?” Crowley said.

 

“Try a week.” Dean shot tiredly. “Sam you were out of it for a week, when we finally had to go on that trip to the warehouse, you weren’t supposed to show up the way you did. I left you the address cause I thought for sure I was going to die. I couldn’t see any way out of this situation and it just got worse. We were subdued then you came in and knifed Castiel from behind, but the stake had no effect, he was too powerful.”

 

“I made a great many mistakes Dean, let’s not beat around the bush.” Castiel said standing weakly at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed only in the boxers that Bobby helped him into earlier. His body still a network of stripes and scars, but they were turning a bright pink from the angry red that they were. Crowley took one look at him and got ready to evacuate. Castiel held up his hand. “Don’t Crowley, I’m too weak to light a candle much less take you on in a game of power. Truth be told, I would frankly be at your mercy right now.”

 

“You fucking blighter!” Crowley said rising to his feet, “You stole all that power, and then went on the lamb. You were totally off the radar for months, except for that reported incident in which thousands of angels were disciplined for their allegiance to Rafael. I was scared for my bleeding existence; I had the legions of Hell on high alert status just in case you tried another incursion like what you blokes did when you grabbed Dean out that time.”

 

“I was the impetus in all of that, I was filled with power, one could say unlimited cosmic power, but I was confined by my actions. I had to play it close to home for months, then had to run for weeks. Until finally I was caught stripped in both fashions and striped. The only torture that I was not spared but was healed from was being scourged. It was a horrendous time. And now I have to make up for this.” He walked unsteadily but walked over to the conversation area and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. “I am the cause for a great many ills. I was the cause and have been punished. I have the power level of a cherub right now.”

 

“Oh bloody hell!” Crowley said sitting down on the couch again. “It’s that bad, is it?”

Castiel nodded. “I accept it, I went into this with the full knowledge of what might happen.”

“So what’s on your agenda now?” Crowley asked.

“To recover, and then submit.” Castiel said. 

“But surely this is enough punishment for your deeds.” Crowley argued.

Castiel laughed dryly, “You know little of angelic justice then, no Crowley, they were just getting warmed up.”

 

“Wait a minute you mean that when you go back there’s going to be worse done?” Dean said disbelievingly.

 

“Probably.” Castiel said shrugging. “I’ve meted out punishments before, but we’ve never had anyone fuck up, as you would say, on the level that I have. The atonement is just starting.”

 

“You can’t go back.” Sam said resolutely. “This was enough there is no need.”

“No Sam.” Castiel said kindly. “Were they actually in the mood for striated punishment I would have been stripped, striped, scourged, beat, and finally mercifully staked.”

 

“They’re that vindictive?” Bobby asked. 

“They can be, given the circumstances.” Castiel replied.

“Then you’re not going back.” Sam said finally.

“I’m sorry Sam, this is a choice that is not given for you to make.” Castiel said.

“I won’t let you go, if I have to seal you in a room, I won’t let that happen to you.” Sam said feeling conflicted.

“Why, I would have thought you’d be shoving me into the embrace of the host.” Castiel almost sniped.

“For what you did to me you’ve paid, that much is obvious, there has been a cure given. So the point is moot. But I’m not willing to turn you over to a bunch of angel goons to be their whipping boy.” Sam said hard.

 

“Sam, get this through your understanding. For what I’ve done I merit destruction.” Castiel said his voice getting slightly choked.

 

“No! I don’t accept that, there must be a power I can appeal to.” Sam charged.

 

“This isn’t your war anymore. Our score you say is settled, for that my heartfelt thanks and gratitude.” A tear tracked down Castiel’s cheek and Crowley hissed an intake of breath. 

 

“You need have no fear from me Crowley, I’m a dead man walking.” 

 

Suddenly there was a tap at the back door, Bobby charged towards the kitchen his patience reaching a breaking point. He whipped the door open. It was Chuck Shurley, he looked patently apologetic and apprehensive. He stepped through the doorway and Crowley seeing who it was swore an oath and vanished.

 

“I’m sorry guys, I’m really sorry for coming at a time like this, but I’ve had another dream and I’m afraid to put this one into writing, but the headaches are worse this time. So maybe if I tell it that will satisfy those who send the prophecies.”

 

“Come on in.” Bobby said leading him into the living room. He looked at Castiel and smiled nervously and nodded at him. 

 

“You’re in one piece, good. And you’re able to be up and around, better.” Shurley said.

Castiel looked at him narrowly for a moment. “You know what will happen when I return.”

 

“That’s just it there’s going to be a lot to happen prior to your return and at your return. You see it’s like this…” He fidgeted nervously and finally broke and ran for the back door. 

 

“CHUCK!” Dean called. 

 

“No Dean! This involves Sam, I’ll write it down and send you a copy.” With that he was gone.

“DAMN!” Dean swore loudly. He started after him while Sam sat still a look of foreboding on his face.

“This cannot be good.” Bobby said under his breath. 

Dean came back in the living room and sat down on the couch heavily. “The fucker just disappeared.” Dean looked at Castiel closely. “Is he an angel or of angelic origin?” 

“No Dean, I swear to you all I know him as is the Prophet.” Castiel said tiredly. It was getting late now, the evening had come on and with it the immediacy the others found for being fed. They ate cold pizza as they pondered the situation. 

 

Sam helped Castiel back up to bed now. Sam and Dean retired to their room and Bobby to his. Once alone in their room they stared at each other a moment then crashed into each other’s arms in what Dean would patently call a chick-flick move. He didn’t care He’d been waiting for this, praying for the hours to roll by so that he and Sam could have some alone time. They fell on the bed now a tangle of arms and legs as they strove against each other in a battle of love and lust. They were soon fumbling with each other in an attempt to get the other undressed. When finally they were naked they had to laugh at the situation for want of crying. Dean backed off a bit and looked at Sam who was more intense and lust filled than he’d been in a while to Dean’s memory. They nibbled and outright bit each other leaving intense marks on the neck that would be painfully visible the next day. Neither one cared. All they wanted was the lust, the sex, the passion, all of the above wrapped up in a tidy package and they got it. Dean was barely able to get Sam prepped when he was practically forcing himself onto Sam. Sam didn’t care fingernails grabbed muscled arms, backs, and butts in an attempt to get closer. 

 

“I’m not gonna last long at this pace.” Dean said.

“Shut up we got all night.” Sam growled as he pulled Dean into him and held him in place with scissored legs. Dean reached down and grabbed Sam’s throbbing man flesh and stroked him meaningfully. They were barely a handful of strokes in when Sam felt the build up and his look warned Dean, who backed off slightly and grabbed the base of Sam’s cock, causing him to groan as the orgasm was stifled. Dean in the meantime was thrusting with abandon into Sam, but when he could feel the telltale sign of getting close to an orgasm he stopped and grabbed his own cock hard stopping the orgasm. They did this three times until at last they came, Dean first flooding Sam’s guts with his come. Sam only moments after send gout upon gout of seed onto Dean’s fist, his stomach, Dean’s stomach, all between them. Dean made to pull out and Sam held him in check.

 

“Didn’t say you could go anywhere.” Sam chided as they embraced and kissed more Dean’s cock wilting to half mast in the delicious heat and tightness that was Sam. After several minutes of kissing Dean wasn’t surprised that his cock was rising again for attention. This time though instead of the rush through, they rode each other slowly, complimenting each other, feeding on the other’s emotions as they strove together this time for love’s sake.

 

Their kissing took an entirely different turn now as well, they spend time kissing, making love with their mouths, their tongues dancing a sinuously sexy dance in their mouths. Now came the slow paced love making, no frenzy, equal in ardor and passion but on a different level. They gripped and pulled against each other but not in the frenetic pace so their coming was on a totally different level as Dean pulled back, feeling the two rings of muscle in Sam’s ass squeeze down deliciously on his cock. 

 

The Dean buried himself to the hilt and sat back in a squat pulling Sam with him until at last he could bend forward and easily that the first few inches of Sam’s meat and give it mouth loving. Sam groaned lightly both of them fighting to keep their voices low pitched so as not to disturb the others. They more than succeed. Dean made small thrusting motions with his hips pushing deep into Sam while sucking Sam off at the same time. Sam was whimpering now in pleasure as he felt to deliriously close to exploding again as did Dean. 

 

They gripped and pulled tighter now, the essence of their orgasms starting to flood their senses. Sam came first this time, give Dean a couple of spurts of come for him to swallow, which was enough as Dean still sucking on Sam braced himself and held on as he came again as well. Both times for them powerful enough to sent shards of white light through their visual path. Sam finally permitted Dean to pull out after he’d milked every drop out of Dean that he could get for the moment. Dean got up weakly and stumbled slightly to the bathroom where he washed up, bringing back a washcloth for Sam to clean up with. They tossed the cloths into their pile of laundry to be done with Dean curling up to Sam, snuggling down smelling that scent that was Sam, a touch of soap, a hint of something woodsy, a slight smell of sweat, even that was stimulating right now. They held each other tightly and rocked themselves to sleep.


End file.
